Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: Over The Nexus
by Iris Luster
Summary: Srebrno-włosa dziewczyna z Crash Town, Iris Luster jest zawodowym Graczem, która chce odnaleźć prawdę dotyczącą losu swoich rodziców oraz odpowiedź na istnienie Magicznych Kart StrikerS'ów. Lecz kiedy nad Nowym Miastem Domino zawisają czarne chmury, to czy ocali miasto i odnajdzie przeznaczenie?
1. Rozdział 1: Nowy gracz

**Rozdział 1 – **_Nowy Gracz_

* * *

Poza dużą i przemysłową metropolia zwaną New Domino City, znajdowała się duża i większości pusta pustynia. Na tym pustkowiu istniała jedna mała miejscowość, która jest znana jako Crash Town. Miasto te miało motyw lat 19-tych, a ludzie, którzy tam mieszkają nosili stare ubrania kowbojskie rodem z Westernu. Nie było za dużo ludzi mieszkających w Nowym Domino City, którzy wiedzieli o Crash Town. Jednak tego samego nie można powiedzieć o ludziach z Crash Town. Według historii, miasto słynie z kopalni, które produkują bardzo cenny minerał znany jako dyn. Minerał ten jest jednym z kluczowych elementów, jakich ludzie potrzebują w celu skonstruowania Ścigaczy Walk, szybkich motocykli, których gracze używają do Turbo-Pojedynków.

Gdzieś 50 lat temu dwie osoby, Malcolm i Radley, przypadkowo odkryli ten rzadki minerał. Zdążyli zebrać ludzi do pomocy przy wydobywaniu go i w końcu założyli Crash Town, by mogli żyć blisko kopalń. Jednakże, Radley i Malcolm zaczęli walczyć o kopalnie, co wywoływało chaos w mieście. Obydwaj wówczas rozdzielili się i zaczęli używać ludzi, którzy im służyli do Pojedynków ze sobą. Miasto w końcu stało się miejscem rządzącym przez walki, więc obydwa rodziny stworzyły prawo, by kontrolować sytuację:

_Kiedy słońce zachodzi, obydwie frakcje muszą mieć jednego Gracza, by ich reprezentował. Dwójka z nich musi walczyć. Zwycięzca jest szanowany i może dożyć swoich dni. Przegrany zostaje zabierany do kopalni, gdzie będzie pracować do frakcji zwycięzcy. _

Przez ponad 20 lat zarówno grupa Malcolma i gang Radleya walczyły ze sobą i nikt nie był pewien, kiedy konflikt się zakończy. To właśnie tu, w mieście walk, nasza historia się zaczyna...

* * *

_Mune ni yadoru atsuki suisei wa _  
**{****_The warm comet lodging in my chest_}**  
(Muzyka zaczyna się z czarnym tłem, kiedy z wolna pojawia się karta z symbolem Kręgu Mid-Childia, która się obraca, ujawniając z drugiej strony Iris. Otwiera powoli swe srebrzyste oczy, a jej medalion zaczyna świecić.)

_Hajimari no kodou e... _  
**{****_Goes toward the beginning's beat..._}**  
(Scena ukazuje ponownie Iris, tym razem na pustyni zaciskając swoją pięść i patrząc w niebo)

(Scena zmienia położenie, ukazując widok na Crash Town i wtedy pojawia się napis "Yu-Gi-Oh!". Po sekundzie pojawia się błysk i pod głównym napisem pojawia się napis "Over The Nexus". Po kilku sekundach, sceneria ukazuje Iris z West i Nico przy Kryjówce, grupę Zespołu Satisfaction (Yusei, Jack, Crow i Kalin) na brzegu Satellite, oraz Toru wraz z Klausem stojących na skrzyżowaniu dróg w Crash Town)

_Furueru yubi nigirishimete _  
**{****_My trembling fingers quietly hold a wish_}** Na pustyni stoi samotna postać, patrząc na zachód słońca. Okazuje się nią być Iris Luster. Spogląda za siebie i widzi duchy Arf, Zafiry, Fate i Nanohy, patrzący na nią z uśmiechem. Wówczas ona się uśmiecha.  
_Shizuka ni negai o kometa_, _Uzukumatte nigerarenai kako kara_  
**{****_Cowering because of the inescapable past_}** W Satellite Yusei spogląda w niebo, podczas gdy za nim stoją duchy Nitro Warrior, Turbo Warrior i Junk Warrior, choć sam nie jest świadom ich obecności.

_tobi dashitaiyo _  
**{****_Wanting to run away_}** Toru pracuje przy swoim D-Ścigaczu, myśląc o Nowym Domino City.  
_Tatoe kiesou na wazuka na hikari datte _  
**{****_Even if it's a small, fating light_}** Iris siedzi na kamieniu przy urwisku, z którego widać Crash Town i patrzy na swoje karty, po czym spogląda w niebo, gdzie widzi przezroczysty obraz uśmiechającej się Fate, Nanoha i Vivio, scena przenosi się do Crash Town, gdzie dwaj Gracze stoją naprzeciw siebie, gotowi do walki.

_Oikaketai ano hoshi no you ni _  
**{****_I want to chase after it, as if it was a star_}** Scena ukazuje kolejno Graczy i ich najsilniejszych potworów: Yuseia ze Stardust Dragon, Jacka z Red Dragon Archfiend, Crowa z Blackwing Armor Master i Kalina z Archfiend General. Potem znowu pojawia się Iris z świecącym wisiorkiem, który okrywa ją białą poświatą.  
_Subete ukeire sou, dokomademo takaku_  
**{****_Accepting everything, no matter how high_}** Nagły błysk ukazuje Iris nagą, po czym promienie oplatają jej delikatne ciało, formując dla niej Barrier Jacket w postaci wersji Material-D, a jej włosy zmieniają kolor z srebrnego na srebrno-czarny. Chwilę po tym, Iris otwiera swoje oczy, które są teraz bichromatycznie czerwono-niebieskie. Poświata znika, ukazując Iris w zmienionej formie, po czym rusza w stronę widza.

_Ginga wo mau -tenshi no sasayaki_-  
**{**_**Dancing in the Galaxy are the -**_**_Whispers of an Angel-_}** Iris staje sama naprzeciw Grupie Satisfaction wraz z Nanohą, Fate, Signum i Vitą, gotowe do walki. Signum rzuca swoim mieczem jako łańcuchem w stronę Stardust Dragon, który odpowiada Kosmiczną Flarą, podczas gdy Fate broni się przed uderzeniem Red Dragon Archfiend swoją włócznią.  
_Tashikana kioku wo tadotte_  
**{****_Following these certain memories_}** Vita naciera na Armor Master, uderzając swoim młotem, na co Blackwing odpowiada tornadem czarnych piór. Nanoha używa Divine Buster, podczas gdy Archfiend General macha swoim mieczem, wywołując fale energii pędzące ku Divine Buster.  
_Korekara kitto umareteku shinjitsu he no tobira_  
**{****_After this, surely the door to the truth will be born_}** W Crash Town, Scrap Goblin zmienia się w trzy Synchro-Bramy, podczas gdy Scrap Golem w pięć świecących gwiazd, a potem w błysku światła wyłania się Scrap Dragon, który ląduje przy Toru.  
_Donna tsumetai kurayami ni shibarareteitemo_  
**{****_No matter what kind of cold darkness I'm surrounded with_}** W mroku nocy, otoczona przez świetliki, Iris patrzy na gwieździste niebo, wspominając swoją matkę, której nie widziała od dawna, po czym czuje rękę przy biodrze. Lekko się odwraca i widzi Westa wraz z Nico i Toru w towarzystwie Klausa.  
_Boku wa shiritai kara kesshite tomaranai_  
**{****_I want to know because nothing will stop me._}**Ponad chmurami, Nanoha, Fate, Signum i Vita krzyżują swoje bronie przed armią Ally of Justice po czym w błysku zjednoczenia czterech magów wyłania się Reinforce i świeci purpurowym światłem, tworząc wybuch podobny do supernowej, pochłaniając niemal całą armię.

**(Muzyka gra do końca)** Sceneria znów staje się czarna jak na początku, tylko tym razem ukazuje Krąg Mid-Childia, który wciąż się obraca. Na niej stoi Iris obracając się, ukazując raz swoją normalną formę, a raz formę maga. Podczas obracania pojawiają mgliste obrazy Nanohy, Fate, Vity, Signum, Zafiry, Arf, Hayate i Reinforce. Wtedy sceneria zmienia się raz jeszcze ukazując Nowe Domino City oddzielone świetlistą linią od Crash Town, i nagle na tle pojawia się napis "Yu-Gi-Oh!" i "Over The Nexus", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

_Stadion wybuchł __głośnymi okrzykami, kiedy szaro-czerwony Ścigacz wyłonił się z tunelu, a jego posiadacz machał wszystkim. Główny komentator krzyczał do swojego mikrofonu._

_"Kto mógł przewidzieć, że tak to się stanie, i w taki sposób? Czy to los? Czy to przeznaczenie? Czy to nic więcej niż czysty przypadek? Nie, to produkt ciężkiej pracy i nigdy się nie poddaje!"_ _Następnie wskazał na Gracza który nadal machał._ _"Z Crash Town, wspięła się na szczeble kariery, pokazując odwagę i ducha! A jej imię to..."_

_Następnie jej imię zaczęło rozbrzmiewać po całej okolicy._

"Iris... Iris... Obudź się, Iris!"

"Wow!"- nastoletnia dziewczyna upadła na podłogę spod swego koca. Potarła bolące czoło nim spojrzała w górę, aby zobaczyć staruszka z siwymi włosami, dużymi wąsami, i nosił rdzawo-czerwone kowbojskie ubranie z dziesięcio-galonowym kapeluszem.

"W końcu! Myślałem, że jesteś martwa." Starzec prychnął z irytacją.

Dziewczyna ziewnęła jak podniosła się z ziemi i usunęła srebrne włosy z swej twarzy, "Dzień dobry, dziadku".

"Pracujesz w nadgodzinach, prawda?" Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się kiwając głową. "Nie wysypiasz się! Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, abyś nie pracowała tak późno w nocy?"

"Przepraszam, dziadku. Ale Toru chciał ukończyć swój D-Ścigacz, ponieważ jest prawie kompletny, więc poszłam mu pomóc, ale nie wiedziałam, jak późno było." Iris odpowiedziała przed szczotkowaniem zębów w łazience.

Klaus westchnął. Wiedział, jaka była jego wnuczka, kiedy chodziło o pojedynki i mechanikę, ale czasami były chwile, kiedy martwił się o jej przyszłość. W przeciwieństwie do dziewcząt w jej wieku, Iris miała swój umysł zbyt zajęty walkami i Ścigaczami, niż znajdowaniem chłopaka. Nie to, że Klaus nie lubił każdego, kto dotykał jego wnuczkę, choć sam wiedział, że większość chłopców w jej wieku w Crash Town są dość przystojni, ale ona nadal nie interesowała się miłością, czy chłopakami.

"Tak czy inaczej, pospiesz się i zejdź na śniadanie." Iris skinęła głową i patrzyła jak staruszek wrócił na dół, a ona weszła pod prysznic. Po umyciu się, zmieniła ubiór na sięgającą do kolan ciemno-szarą suknię z stylu kowbojki z Navajo, parę ciemno brązowych skórzanych butów i skórzany pas przywiązany wokół jej talii z kieszenią na jej talię kart i z pochwą na Dysk Walk, który przypominał tutejsze pistolety. Odgarnęła długie włosy wiążąc je w kucyka.

Pospiesznie zeszła na dół do kuchni, gdzie Klaus czytał gazety podczas picia kawy, jego jajka i bekon już znikły z talerza. Usiadła i zjadła w spokoju. Spojrzała na nagłówek gazety:

**"Główny temat: brakuje jeszcze trzech osób. Ostatnio współpracowały z rodzinami Radleya i Malcolma!"**

"Kolejni ludzie znikają? To już chyba 10 raz w tym tygodniu ... " pomyślała Iris. "Kiedy ten konflikt się skończy?

Klaus powiedział jej, że obie frakcje stanęły do walki o Dyn ponad 30 lat, odkąd Crash Town zostało zbudowane, a brak ludzi nigdy nie został rozwiązany. Głównymi podejrzanymi były dwie frakcje, ale nikt, nawet szeryf, nie mógł nic zrobić, ponieważ technicznie były założycielami miasta. Ale nawet mimo to, ludzie wciąż mieli nadzieję i modlili się, aby niewielki promyk nadziei mógł zakończyć ten niekończący się konflikt. Iris poczuła smutek z powodu braku swojej rodziny. Na pewno muszą być w żałobie, kiedy wracali do domu, albo przynajmniej dawali oznaki, że żyją, w jakiś sposób.

"Iris, lepiej ruszę do pracy."powiedział Klaus po umieszczeniu talerza do zlewu, gdzie Iris myła swoje naczynia. "Zabij dobrze trochę czasu dopóki nie wrócę." Iris pokiwała głową, gdy dziadek wyszedł na zewnątrz, gdzie jego koń czekał na właściciela.

"Uważaj, dziadku".

Klaus się zaśmiał, "Heh, To zajmie mniej czasu niż naprawianie przerdzewiałej rury z 84-tego."

Nastolatka zachichotała, kiedy Klaus wyruszył do kopalni. Wówczas zaczęła obserwować swoje miasto. Widziała dużo ludzi, więc wiedziała że dziś byli bardzo zajęci, choć kilku machało do niej 'dzień dobry' czy 'cześć'.

Iris wiedziała że nawet na tak dalekim odludziu może spotkać miłych ludzi. Zawsze myślała, czy kiedyś konflikt między Radleyem a Malcolmem pójdzie w niepamięć, chociaż sama też kochała walki. Lecz oprócz walk miała też inną myśl. Myśl o swojej matce. Nigdy nie widziała twarzy swojej matki, gdyż zawsze przebywała pod opieką Klausa. Jedyne co o nie wiedziała to to, że zajmowała się sędziowaniem walk, a tata często był protegowanym szeryfa. Przynajmniej tak mówił Klaus. Po wysuszeniu mokrych naczyń, Iris zdecydowała pójść na spacer po mieście, lecz kiedy wyszła z domu, widziała młodego chłopca z ciemną karnacją i czarnymi włosami, który najwyraźniej czekał na nią z młodą dziewczyną, też z ciemną karnacją i z długimi czarnymi włosami.

"Dzień dobry, Iris!" powiedział chłopiec.

"Cześć, Iris." pomachała dziewczynka.

Iris uśmiechnęła się na widok rodzeństwa. Młodzik to był West, 8-letni chłopiec, który był jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół Iris, a zarazem w pewnym sensie jej "braciszkiem", choć on i Iris nie byli spokrewnieni. Zawsze się za nią rozglądał i ilekroć miał szansę, wyzywał ją do walki. Jednakże zawsze unikali walki, kiedy pojawiał się członek rodziny Malcolma czy Radleya. Gdyby walczyli, mogliby zostać wciągnięci w konflikt. A przegrana skończyłaby się dla nich robotą w kopalni, więc postanowili walczyć w pobliżu Kryjówki, gdzie żaden z rodów Malcolma i Radleya nie był.

Młoda dziewczyna to Nico, starsza o 2 lata siostra Westa. Tak jak jej brat, Nico uważała Iris za najlepszą przyjaciółkę jak i starszą siostrę. Iris też czuła to samo.

"Więc... co was tu sprowadza?" zapytała się Iris.

"My tylko chcieliśmy cię zobaczyć." odpowiedział West. "A tak! Dzisiaj otwierają sklep z kartami. Nie mogę się doczekać! Wracam do naszej kryjówki, gdzie będę czekał na walkę!"

Po tych słowach West popędził do Kryjówki na północy miasta. Nico westchnęła, "Wciąż nie potrafi ustać w jednym miejscu, co nie?"

Nastolatka pokręciła głową i patrzyła, jak Nico stara się dogonić swojego młodego braciszka. Wkrótce potem Iris ruszyła na północ po dokarmieniu swojego konia.

"Ciekawe, co nasz mały gość potrafi..." pomyślała Iris.

* * *

Iris dotarła na północny kraniec Crash Town i po przejściu przez most dotarła do Kryjówki - starej chaty. To miejsce było niegdyś używane jako magazyn wody od czasu wybudowania Crash Town. Od kiedy na pustyni odkryto podziemne jezioro, chata została opuszczona i pozostawiona własnemu losowi... do chwili, kiedy Nico, West i Iris uczynili z niej doskonałe miejsce na własne walki.

"Jesteś w końcu, Iris!" powiedział West, kiedy nastolatka weszła do chaty. "Chcemy ci coś pokazać!"

"Jestem pewna, że ci się to spodoba. Choć może to zająć sporo czasu, nim to znajdę." wskazała Nico, szukając czegoś w stosie starych rzeczy.

"W porządku. Chyba uda nam się trochę zabić czas." odpowiedziała Iris.

"Hej! Może kiedy ona przygotuje to, czemu by nie rozegrać Pojedynku?" zasugerował West.

"Pewnie, nie widzę problemu." powiedziała Iris. "Po za tym, chętnie zobaczę, co tam zmodyfikowałeś."

"Trenowałem dużo." odpowiedział jej West. "Teraz cię pokonam, Iris!"

Po wyjściu na zewnątrz czekali na dobry moment do rozpoczęcia walki. Podczas gdy w New Domino City zaczynało się normalnie, tu, w Crash Town Pojedynek zaczynał zazwyczaj ten, kto szybciej wkładał Dysk na ramię, wsuwał talię kart do środka, aktywował Dysk i wyciągnął pięć kart. W tym stylu walki największe znaczenie miał czas na początek walki. Kiedy mały kamyk spadł na ziemię, Nico i Iris błyskawicznie włożyli Dysk na ramię, potem talię do środka, aktywowali system solidnej wizji i wyciągnęli po pięć kart, choć Iris zrobiła to w 3 sekundy, podczas gdy Nico w 4.

* * *

"Walczmy!"

**Iris: **4000 LP

**West: **4000 LP

"Panie przodem." uśmiechnęła się Iris. "Naprzód!" Nastolatka wyciągnęła szóstą kartę z talii i umieściła ją w swojej ręce. Kiedy wyciągnęła kartę, umieściła ją na Strefie Kart Potworów.

"Przyzywam Elementarnego Herosa Stratosa w trybie Ataku!"

Po umieszczeniu karty na Dysku, jasne światło błyskało ze strony Iris na polu. Wówczas pojawił się duży wojownik w niebiesko-białej zbroi i z skrzydłami, który stanął obok Iris, niczym jej strażnik (4/ ATK: 1800/DEF: 300). Choć wydawało się u innych to dziwne, Iris nie była zwyczajną dziewczyną. Potrafiła wyczuwać Dusze Potworów, które pojawiały się na polu. Miały swój umysł i ciało, jak i emocje. Potem Iris wzięła dwie karty z ręki. Tym razem wsunęła je na Strefę Zaklęć/Pułapek na Dysku Walk. Te karty były zakryte i pojawiły się przed Elementarnym Herosem Stratosem.

"Teraz stawiam dwie zakryte karty i na tym kończę swoją turę."

West pokiwał głową i umieścił swoją dłoń na pierwszej karcie z talii.

"Mój ruch." powiedział. "Ciągnę!"

Chłopiec błyskawicznie wyciągnął kartę i spojrzał na nią przez chwilę. Potem West umieścił wyciągniętą kartę na Strefie Kart Potworów na swoim Dysku.

"Przyzywam Cyber Valley w Pozycji Ataku!" Tym razem to dysk Westa błyskał, kiedy chłopiec umieścił kartę na strefie. Wówczas pojawił się duży, metalowy smok bez skrzydeł. Miał dziesięć czerwonych pereł na sobie, a jego ciało było naszpikowane ostrymi kolcami (1/ ATK: 0/DEF: 0). Następnie West wsunął trzy zakryte karty na Strefie Zaklęć/Pułapek.

"Zakończę tę rundę trzema zakrytymi kartami." dokończył West.

"Moja kolej. Ciągnę!" oznajmiła Iris, po czym wyciągnęła kartę i spojrzała na dłoń. "Teraz poprzez usunięcie jednej karty potwora z mojej ręki na Cmentarz, mogę dokonać Specjalnego Przyzwania. Przyzywam Quickdraw Synchrona w trybie Ataku!". Wówczas na polu pojawił się a mały robot z wyglądem kowboi dzikiego Zachodu, odziany w niebieską metalową tunikę, czerwoną pelerynę, żółte buty i w brązowy kapelusz z białym piórem (5/700/1400).

"Ale to nie koniec. Kiedy kontroluję potwora rodzaju Tunera na polu, mogę dokonać Specjalnego Przyzwania Quillbolt Hedgehog z Cmentarza w trybie ataku!" dodała dziewczyna, kiedy z podziemi wyłonił żółto-barny jeż z śrubami na plecach zamiast kolców (2/800/800). "Teraz tunuję Quickdraw Synchrona poziomu 5 z Quillbolt Hedgehog'iem poziomu 2!" kontynuowała Iris, kiedy Quickdraw zmienił się w pięć synchro-bram, podczas gdy Quillbolt w 2 świeciące gwiazdki.

"Synchro Przyzwanie! Gaz do dechy, Nitro Wojownik!" krzyknęła dziewczyna, kiedy z synchro-bramy wyłonił się strumień światła, a potem pojawił się zielono-czarny potwór z rurami wydechowymi na plecach. (8/2800/1800)

West nie był zaskoczony. "Nieźle. Wykorzystałaś Quickdraw Synchrona jako zamiennika dla Nitro Synchrona." Iris tylko zachichotała.

"Tak, ale wciąż mogę przyzwać potwora. A oto Arf - Chowaniec Poziom 1!" powiedziała Iris, kiedy z portalu wyłonił szczeniak o czerwonym zabarwieniu futra z zielonymi oczami (1/300/500). West tym razem był zaskoczony, podobnie jak Nico.

"Nigdy przedtem nie widziałem tego stwora."

"To się nieźle zdziwisz. Aktywuję specjalną zdolność Arf! Kiedy jest przyzwana na pole, mogę poświęcić 800 punktów życia, by dodać jedną kartę Zaklęcia to mojej ręki z mojej talii." powiedziała Iris, sprawdzając swoją talię, podczas gdy Arf wydał głośne wycie, obniżając punkty życia swej właścicielki.

**West: **4000

**Iris: **3200

Jej wzrok zatrzymał się na pierwszej karcie z lewej, po czym dodała ją do swojej dłoni. "Idealnie. Teraz aktywuję kartę Zaklęcia "Ciężka Wichura". Ta karta usunie z pola wszystkie karty Zaklęcia i Pułapki." West był zszokowany, kiedy nagła burza wywiała z pola trzy zakryte karty Westa i jedną kartę Iris. "Lustro Mocy, Magiczny Cylinder i Usuwanie Pułapki. Sprytne, West." uśmiechnęła się Iris, lecz potem znów była poważna. "A teraz aktywuję drugą specjalną zdolność Arf. Kiedy aktywuję kartę Zaklęcia, mogę automatycznie ewoluować Arf na wyższy poziom!"

"Na wyższy poziom?!" rzucił West, zaskoczony. Iris pokiwała głową, kiedy szczeniaka otoczyła czerwona poświata.

"Prawda. Przywitaj Arf - forma Wilka Poziom 4!" powiedziała z uśmieszkiem Iris, kiedy z portalu na miejsce szczeniaka wyłonił się czerwony wilk z krwiście-czerwonymi łapami i z niemal płomienną grzywą. (4/1600/1700). "Teraz aktywuję specjalną zdolność Arf - forma Wilka! Raz na turę, poprzez poświęcenie 500 punktów życia, mogę zneutralizować zdolności potwora przeciwnika!" Wówczas potwór Iris wydał o wiele straszniejsze wycie, przez co Cyber Valley zaczął się wić.

**West: **4000

**Iris: **2700

West był już w szoku. "Co? To znaczy że-"

"Tak, to znaczy że twój Cyber Valley jest teraz zwyczajnym metalowym wężem." oznajmiła dziewczyna, kiedy wąż Westa nagle zaczął się wić, gdyż jego ciało powoli było pokrywane rdzą i korozją. "A teraz Nitro Wojownik atakuje twojego potwora! A, czy wspomniałam, że kiedy aktywuję kartę zaklęcia w rundzie, której został przywołany Nitro Wojownik, dodaję mu 1000 punktów dodatkowej mocy?" Rury wydechowe Nitro Wojownika nagle zaczęły pracować, zwiększając siłę i szybkość (2800-3800). "Naprzód, Dynamiczny Łomot!" Potwór zacisnął swoje pięści i niczym młotem walnął w Cyber Valley, rozgniatając go na piksele, a siła uderzenia lekko odrzuciła Westa.

**West:** 200

**Iris: **2700

"A teraz Arf zada ci bezpośredni cios! Dalej, atakuj Płomiennym Podmuchem!" krzyknęła Iris. Arf tym razem wzięła oddech i wypuściła z pyska strumień ognia połączonego z gorącym powietrzem. West osłonił się swoim Dyskiem, lecz nie dało to większych rezultatów.

**West: **0

**Iris: **2700

Hologramy kart zaraz potem znikły, a potem Iris zdezaktywowała swój Dysk, przywracając go do zwyczajnej formy i włożyła do pochwy. West był nie tyle zdziwiony, co raczej zaskoczony. Iris była w stanie go pokonać w jednej rundzie.

"Nie no... A już prawie cię miałem!" jęknął West, wstając na nogi. Nico westchnęła.

"To dlatego, że byłeś zbyt przewidywalny, West." powiedziała Nico.

"Choć gdybym nie aktywowała specjalną moc Arf, to z pewnością trochę by to trwało." odpowiedziała Iris, uśmiechając się, po czym wyciągnęła z talii kolejną kartę. To była karta na której widniała nastolatka z uszami i ogonem wilka, a całość dopełniała czarna peleryna.

"Nawet gdybyś zneutralizował mój atak, to ja i tak przyzwałabym ostateczną formę Arf. Wówczas jej atak wzrósłby o 500 punktów za dwie jej poprzednie ewolucje i wtedy mogłaby cię dorwać. Ciesz się West, że nie zostałeś przez nią "przypieczony". dodała zadziornie, rozczachrając włosy Westowi.

West westchnął. Za każdym razem, kiedy walczył z Iris, zawsze przegrywał. A teraz znów przegrał. "Taa... dzięki za walkę".

"Widać, West, że Iris nie daje ci forów, co?" Nico, West i Iris obrócili się, by zobaczyć Toru, podchodzącego do nich. Miał on blond włosy, niebieskie oczy i czerwoną kurtkę. Toru był o dwa lata starszy od Iris i był jej najlepszym przyjacielem. W przeciwieństwie do Westa, Toru miał równe szanse z Iris.

"Cześć, Toru. Co słychać?" powiedziała Iris. Toru tylko westchnął.

"Raczej w porządku. Wciąż próbuję uruchomić swój D-Ścigacz, ale jedyne co od niego otrzymuję, to dobre porcje dymu." po czym zakaszlnął, wydobywając resztki dymu.

"Już rozumiem, skąd tyle dymu z okna." zrozumiał West. Toru nie mógł nic zrobić, niż rzucić nerwowe spojrzenie na niego.

"Mam dziwne wrażenie, że powoli wątpisz w moje zdolności. Ale nie o tym mowa. Właśnie Malcolm i Radley znów zaczęli walczyć." powiedział Toru martwym głosem. Wówczas Iris poczuła się lekko zmartwiona. Malcolmowie i Radleyowie często toczyli potyczki, ale zawsze podczas zachodu słońca. Niewiele myśląc, Iris szybko pobiegła z powrotem do miasta, a Toru wraz z Nico i Westem za nią. Gdy dobiegła, zauważyła spory tłum przy głównym skrzyżowaniu. Kiedy udało się jej przecisnąć się przez tłum ludzi, zauważyła o co chodziło. Gracz Radleya był złej sytuacji, mając tylko marnego Ryko w trybie ataku, podczas gdy gracz z grupy Malcolma miał na polu Cyber Smoka oraz kartę zaklęcia "Megamoc", która podwoiła siłę mocy Cyber Smoka. A za chwilę miało być gorzej.

"Teraz używam kolejnej Karty Zaklęcia "Usuwacz Limitu"! Teraz poziom mocy mojego smoka wzrasta jeszcze bardziej!"

Cyber Smok – (ATK: 8200/DEF: 2500)

"8200 punktów ataku?!" krzyknął gracz Ryko. Gracz Malcolma tylko się uśmiechnął.

"Naprzód, Cyber Smoku! Zniszcz jego psa Ostrym Podmuchem!" Smok zebrał w paszczy błękitną iskrzącą kulę i wystrzelił w postaci strumienia energetycznego, niszcząc Ryko na piksele.

**Gracz Radleya: **0

**Gracz Malcolma: **1400

Wtedy wszystkie potwory na polu znikły, a dyski zostały zdezaktywowane. Pokonany gracz wstał, czując się poniżony, lecz wtedy nadjeżdżał powóz z dobrze zbudowanym kowbojem trzymający lasso w gotowości i z małym facetem z złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Gracz Radleya nie tracił czasu i od razu dał w nogę, lecz i tak został schwytany na lasso i potem wrzucony do trumny. Kiedy została załadowana na powóz, kierowca ruszył konie, wożąc kolejnego przegrańca w stronę góry. Dla Iris to była normalka; zawsze by mieć pewność że zasady będą nienaruszone, klan Radleya i Malcolma wynajęła specjalnych ludzi, by dowozili przegranych do kopalni, by tam mieli pracować dla zwycięzców. Zresztą ona nie była po żadnej ze stron, nie miała ochoty spędzić reszty swego życia, harując jako kopacz, czy też jako kelnerka. Ale mimo tego Iris miała nadzieję, że kiedyś obydwa klany powybijają się nawzajem i zakończą ten konflikt.

Malcolm puszył się jak paw, podczas gdy Radleyowi nie było do śmiechu. "Ha, i kolejny z twoich pionków teraz będzie harować dla naszej ekipy! Ile to już... a już wiem, siódmy raz w tym tygodniu!" Radley jednak nie pozostawał mu dłużny.

"Zobaczysz, pewnego dnia będziesz ściągał kapelusz przede mną, Malcolm..." Wówczas obydwa gangi wsiadły na motory, gotów do odjazdu na swoje tereny. Kiedy Radley się przygotowywał do wyjazdu, kątem oka wychwycił Iris w grupie. Od razu się uśmiechnął . "Hej, srebrno-włosa!"

Iris była zdziwiona i lekko urażona. "Co, ja?"

"Tak, ty." Radley podszedł bliżej do niej. "Słyszałem od niektórych miejscowych, że masz niezłe zdolności w pojedynkach, a tak się składa że mój gang z przyjemnością potrzebuje dobrego gracza. Chętnie byś mi się przydała w mojej ekipie... Co powiesz na to? Dołącz do mojej grupy, a zapewnię ci, że będziesz moim najlepszym Graczem w całym mieście.."

Iris przez kilka sekund była cicha, lecz potem powiedziała stanowczym tonem. "Liczę tylko na to, że szybko zakończycie tą bezsensowną wojnę, zanim całe miasto opustoszeje. Nie zamierzam być częścią waszego konfliktu, więc dam ci pewną radę." Wówczas dziewczyna złapała Radleya za kołnierz i spojrzała w jego oczy. "Uważaj kogo wciągasz do swojej ekipy, lizusie. Więc dla swojego dobra, nie próbuj mnie uwodzić tymi "słówkami". Czy to jasne jak zachodzące słońce?" Radley nerwowo pokiwał głową. Choć rzadko co o niej wiedział, od razu wiedział jedno: nie tolerowała podstępnych zagrywek. Potem Iris puściła go i od razu ruszyła z powrotem do domu, pozostawiając za sobą tłum zdziwionych i zaniepokojonych ludzi. Żaden się nie spodziewał, że w ich mieście mieszka osoba, która nie toleruje wojny tak bardzo, że chce przemówić obydwie strony do rozumu.

"_Mogę co najmniej liczyć na to, że pewnego dnia do miasta przybędzie ktoś, kto będzie miał siłę, by zakończyć wojnę raz na zawsze..." _myślała Iris, spoglądając w niebo.

* * *

Nazwa: Arf - Chowaniec Poziom 1  
Poziom: 1  
Atrybut: Ogień  
Typ: Bestia/Efekt  
Efekt: Kiedy ta karta jest przywołana na pole, poświęć 800 punktów życia, by dodać jedną kartę Zaklęcia z talii do Dłoni. Kiedy aktywujesz kartę Zaklęcia, możesz usunąć tą kartę na Cmentarz, by dokonać Specjalnego Przywołania "Arf - forma Wilka Poziom 4" z talii.  
ATK/OBR: 300/500

Nazwa: Arf - forma Wilka Poziom 4  
Poziom: 4  
Atrybut: Ogień  
Typ: Bestia/Efekt  
Efekt: Ta karta nie może być Przywołana Specjalnie z talii, z wyjątkiem usunięcia z pola na Cmentarz "Arf - Chowaniec Poziom 1". Raz na turę, poprzez poświecenie 500 punktów życia, możesz zneutralizować zdolność potwora przeciwnika. Kiedy ta karta zniszczy potwora przeciwnika poprzez walkę, możesz usunąć ją na Cmentarz, by dokonać Specjalnego Przyzwania "Arf - forma Wilczej Kobiety Poziom 7" z talii lub z ręki.  
ATK/OBR: 1600/1700

Nazwa: Arf - forma Wilczej Kobiety Poziom 7  
Poziom: 7  
Atrybut: Ogień  
Typ: Bestia-Wojownik/Efekt  
Efekt: Ta karta może być Przywołana Specjalnie z talii poprzez usunięcie z pola na Cmentarz "Arf - forma Wilka Poziom 4" przez efekt karty. Kiedy jest Przywołana Specjalnie, możesz dokonać Specjalnego Przywołania 1 potwora poziomu 5 lub niższego. Kiedy ta karta walczy z potworem który jest w trybie Obrony, możesz zadać obrażenia równe różnicy punktów Obrony potwora przeciwnika i punktów Ataku tej karty. Ta karta zyskuje 500 punktów Ataku za każdą kartę typu Bestii na Cmentarzu.  
ATK/OBR: 2700/1900


	2. Rozdział 2: Nowy As

**Rozdział 2 – **_Nowy As  
_

* * *

Przy Kryjówce Toru miał nie lada kłopoty z Iris. Właśnie toczyli ze sobą pojedynek który oglądali West i Nico. Obecnie Toru miał 2000 punktów życia oraz Scrap Dragona na polu przeciwko Arf w formie Wilka którą kontrolowała Iris, która miała jeszcze dwie zakryte karty i 2000 punktów.

"A teraz aktywuję kartę pułapki "Bliźniaczy Wir" (Twin Vortex)!" oznajmiła Iris. "Teraz Arf - forma Wilka oraz twój smok zostaną zniszczeni i wysłani na Cmentarz!" Wtedy pod obydwoma potworami pojawił się ogromny wir, który zaczął pochłaniać ich. Scrap Dragon wił się, próbując się wydostać, lecz na darmo. Zaś Arf była całkiem spokojna. "A teraz aktywuję specjalny efekt Arf - formy Wilka!" Wówczas niebieski portal się pojawił na ziemi, z którego wyszedł wyżej wspomniany potwór Iris, lecz teraz był jak duch. "Kiedy zostaje zniszczona poprzez efekt karty, mogę dokonać Specjalnego Przyzwania jej prawdziwej formy. Przywitaj się z Arf - Forma Wilczej Kobiety!"

"Że co?!" Toru zaniemówił z wrażenia. Płomienna kula otoczyła potwora Iris i zaczęła się robić większa i większa, aż osiągnęła rozmiary normalnego człowieka. Kiedy kula ognia rozproszyła się, to okazało się że w niej już nie było dorosłego wilka, a pojawiła się nastolatka z uszami i ogonem wilka, a całość dopełniała czarna peleryna z płaszczem oraz dwa czarne bezpalcowe rękawice. (7/2700/1900)

"Eheheh... cześć?" powiedział Toru, z lekka przerażony. Nie miał na polu już żadnej karty, która mogłaby mu pomóc przeciwstawić się jej sile.

"Teraz aktywuję jej specjalną zdolność! Arf otrzymuje zastrzyk mocy 500 punktów za każdą kartę typu Bestii na moim Cmentarzu. Obecnie mam tam jej dwie poprzednie formy oraz Ryko, tak więc oznacza to 1500 punktów dodatkowej mocy!" Arf wtedy otoczyła niebieska poświata, dając jej dodatkową siłę.

Arf-Forma Wilczej Kobiety – (ATK: 4200/DEF: 1900)

"Teraz Arf, atakuj bezpośrednio Toru! Naprzód, Łańcuchowe Więzy!" Arf podniosła rękę, a niej pojawił się większe magiczne koło z nieznanymi słowami. Potem wskazała palcem Toru, a z kręgu wystrzeliły się pomarańczowe łańcuchy energii, które uderzyły Toru z taką siłą, że upadł na ziemię, kiedy punkty życia spadły do zera.

**Iris:** 2000

**Toru:** 0

Hologramy potworów znikły, a dyski zostały zdezaktywowane. Toru był nie tyle przygnębiony kolejną porażką, co raczej zaskoczony.

"Rany, twoje strategie są nie do przebicia." zauważył Toru. "Dziewczyno, zdecydowanie powinnaś być w lidze profesjonalistów!"

"Jakoś sobie daję radę.." odpowiedziała Iris jak podeszła do niego i pomogła mu wstać. "Jak tak dalej będę szlifować zdolności bitewne, to może będę w stanie zaprowadzić porządek w tym mieście."

"Iris, a jak twoja "misja"?." zapytała się Nico.

"Pokonałam wiele graczy w mieście, lecz zdobyłam tylko jedną kartę" westchnęła jej przyjaciółka, pokazując im kartę, na której była pokazana mała dziewczyna przypominająca Caro Ru Lushe z Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS. To była Synchro-Karta siódmego poziomu a jej statystyki pokazywały tylko 1000 punktów Ataku i 400 punktów Obrony.

"Czasem się zastanawiam, jaka jest jej prawdziwa moc." zastanawiała się Iris. "Ale myślę, że to element układanki, który może skrywać prawdę o losie mojej rodziny..." Na myśl o tym zrobiło jej się smutno. Nikt w Crash Town nie wiedział, co się stało z jej rodziną. Mało kto też wiedział, że Iris w przeszłości miała do czynienia z nieznanym zjawiskiem, które poinformowało jej o "misji", którą ma wykonać. Okazało się, że po świecie są porozrzucane tajemnicze karty, które miały dziwną moc.

"Taa, też tak sądzę. Hej, a może pomyślimy o tym w twoim domu?" zasugerował West.

"Dobry pomysł, West." zgodziła się Iris.

Toru się uśmiechnął i z lekka spojrzał na Iris, "Iris... tak się doskonale składa, że chciałbym cię poprosić o pewną przysługę..." Iris spojrzała na Toru, zdziwiona.

* * *

_Mune ni yadoru atsuki suisei wa _  
**{****_The warm comet lodging in my chest_}**  
(Muzyka zaczyna się z czarnym tłem, kiedy z wolna pojawia się karta z symbolem Kręgu Mid-Childia, która się obraca, ujawniając z drugiej strony Iris. Otwiera powoli swe srebrzyste oczy, a jej medalion zaczyna świecić.)

_Hajimari no kodou e... _  
**{****_Goes toward the beginning's beat..._}**  
(Scena ukazuje ponownie Iris, tym razem na pustyni zaciskając swoją pięść i patrząc w niebo)

(Scena zmienia położenie, ukazując widok na Crash Town i wtedy pojawia się napis "Yu-Gi-Oh!". Po sekundzie pojawia się błysk i pod głównym napisem pojawia się napis "Over The Nexus". Po kilku sekundach, sceneria ukazuje Iris z West i Nico przy Kryjówce, grupę Zespołu Satisfaction (Yusei, Jack, Crow i Kalin) na brzegu Satellite, oraz Toru wraz z Klausem stojących na skrzyżowaniu dróg w Crash Town)

_Furueru yubi nigirishimete _  
**{****_My trembling fingers quietly hold a wish_}** Na pustyni stoi samotna postać, patrząc na zachód słońca. Okazuje się nią być Iris Luster. Spogląda za siebie i widzi duchy Arf, Zafiry, Fate i Nanohy, patrzący na nią z uśmiechem. Wówczas ona się uśmiecha.  
_Shizuka ni negai o kometa_, _Uzukumatte nigerarenai kako kara_  
**{****_Cowering because of the inescapable past_}** W Satellite Yusei spogląda w niebo, podczas gdy za nim stoją duchy Nitro Warrior, Turbo Warrior i Junk Warrior, choć sam nie jest świadom ich obecności.

_tobi dashitaiyo _  
**{****_Wanting to run away_}** Toru pracuje przy swoim D-Ścigaczu, myśląc o Nowym Domino City.  
_Tatoe kiesou na wazuka na hikari datte _  
**{****_Even if it's a small, fating light_}** Iris siedzi na kamieniu przy urwisku, z którego widać Crash Town i patrzy na swoje karty, po czym spogląda w niebo, gdzie widzi przezroczysty obraz uśmiechającej się Fate, Nanoha i Vivio, scena przenosi się do Crash Town, gdzie dwaj Gracze stoją naprzeciw siebie, gotowi do walki.

_Oikaketai ano hoshi no you ni _  
**{****_I want to chase after it, as if it was a star_}** Scena ukazuje kolejno Graczy i ich najsilniejszych potworów: Yuseia ze Stardust Dragon, Jacka z Red Dragon Archfiend, Crowa z Blackwing Armor Master i Kalina z Archfiend General. Potem znowu pojawia się Iris z świecącym wisiorkiem, który okrywa ją białą poświatą.  
_Subete ukeire sou, dokomademo takaku_  
**{****_Accepting everything, no matter how high_}** Nagły błysk ukazuje Iris nagą, po czym promienie oplatają jej delikatne ciało, formując dla niej Barrier Jacket w postaci wersji Material-D, a jej włosy zmieniają kolor z srebrnego na srebrno-czarny. Chwilę po tym, Iris otwiera swoje oczy, które są teraz bichromatycznie czerwono-niebieskie. Poświata znika, ukazując Iris w zmienionej formie, po czym rusza w stronę widza.

_Ginga wo mau -tenshi no sasayaki_-  
**{**_**Dancing in the Galaxy are the -**_**_Whispers of an Angel-_}** Iris staje sama naprzeciw Grupie Satisfaction wraz z Nanohą, Fate, Signum i Vitą, gotowe do walki. Signum rzuca swoim mieczem jako łańcuchem w stronę Stardust Dragon, który odpowiada Kosmiczną Flarą, podczas gdy Fate broni się przed uderzeniem Red Dragon Archfiend swoją włócznią.  
_Tashikana kioku wo tadotte_  
**{****_Following these certain memories_}** Vita naciera na Armor Master, uderzając swoim młotem, na co Blackwing odpowiada tornadem czarnych piór. Nanoha używa Divine Buster, podczas gdy Archfiend General macha swoim mieczem, wywołując fale energii pędzące ku Divine Buster.  
_Korekara kitto umareteku shinjitsu he no tobira_  
**{****_After this, surely the door to the truth will be born_}** W Crash Town, Scrap Goblin zmienia się w trzy Synchro-Bramy, podczas gdy Scrap Golem w pięć świecących gwiazd, a potem w błysku światła wyłania się Scrap Dragon, który ląduje przy Toru.  
_Donna tsumetai kurayami ni shibarareteitemo_  
**{****_No matter what kind of cold darkness I'm surrounded with_}** W mroku nocy, otoczona przez świetliki, Iris patrzy na gwieździste niebo, wspominając swoją matkę, której nie widziała od dawna, po czym czuje rękę przy biodrze. Lekko się odwraca i widzi Westa wraz z Nico i Toru w towarzystwie Klausa.  
_Boku wa shiritai kara kesshite tomaranai_  
**{****_I want to know because nothing will stop me._}**Ponad chmurami, Nanoha, Fate, Signum i Vita krzyżują swoje bronie przed armią Ally of Justice po czym w błysku zjednoczenia czterech magów wyłania się Reinforce i świeci purpurowym światłem, tworząc wybuch podobny do supernowej, pochłaniając niemal całą armię.

**(Muzyka gra do końca)** Sceneria znów staje się czarna jak na początku, tylko tym razem ukazuje Krąg Mid-Childia, który wciąż się obraca. Na niej stoi Iris obracając się, ukazując raz swoją normalną formę, a raz formę maga. Podczas obracania pojawiają mgliste obrazy Nanohy, Fate, Vity, Signum, Zafiry, Arf, Hayate i Reinforce. Wtedy sceneria zmienia się raz jeszcze ukazując Nowe Domino City oddzielone świetlistą linią od Crash Town, i nagle na tle pojawia się napis "Yu-Gi-Oh!" i "Over The Nexus", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

Iris i jej przyjaciele właśnie byli w jej domu gdzie właśnie skończyli obiad. Klaus miał zamiar wyjechać na trochę do Satellite by zakupić kilka rzeczy dla swoich kumpli i planował zabrać ze sobą swoją wnuczkę. Wtedy Toru chciał poprosić Iris o przysługę. "Potrzebujesz kilku nowych części do Ścigacza?" zapytał się Klaus.

"Tak, dziadku Klausie. Mój D-Ścigacz jest już w pełni sprawny. Ale nawet mimo tego, wciąż mi brakuje ważnych części. A w tym zardzewiałym skansenie nie otrzymam nawet śruby." odpowiedział Toru.

"Rozumiem, Toru. I chciałeś zapytać moją wnuczkę, czy będzie w stanie to zrobić za ciebie."

"Nie ma sprawy. Mogę ci załatwić części do ścigacza" zapewniła go Iris.

"Dzięki, Iris. Proszę, to pieniądze na części i ich lista."oznajmił jej kolega i wręczył Iris spis części. No, części to nie brakowało, a co dopiero z ich wartością.

"Silnik DWE-X T500, Czip Akceleracyjny, czarny lakier... ojej, takie części to możesz dostać tylko w Nowym Domino City." odpowiedziała Iris z podziwem.

"Racja, a ja na razie nie mogę jechać." westchnął Toru.

"Nie martw się. Siostra z pewnością cię nie zawiedzie i dostarczy części." powiedział West, przez co Iris się zarumieniła. Wiedziała, że West często ją lubił, a nazywanie jej "siostrą" często napawało ją lekką dumą.

"To wszystko załatwione. Jutro z samego rana wyjeżdżam do Satellite. Wprawdzie tam nie mają za dużo atrakcji, lecz i tak zawsze coś się tam znajdzie." powiedział Klaus. Iris często słyszała o Nowym Domino City. Podobno kilkanaście lat temu Satellite i to miasto były jednym wspólnym miastem Domino, gdzie Korporacja Kaiby wynalazła całkiem nowe źródło energii, które też służy do Pojedynków - Ener-D, czy też nazywane "Momentum". Jednakże kilka lat później coś się wydarzyło, a energia wyszła poza kontrolę, przez co doszło do potężnej eksplozji, która podzieliła Domino na dwie części: wyspę Satellite oraz część lądu Nowego Domino. W tym wydarzeniu podobno zginęły setki ludzi, a całe te zdarzenie przeszło do historii jako "Zero Reversum" czy inaczej "Eksplozja Energii".

Myśli Iris zostały wtedy przerwane przez głośne stukanie do drzwi "Klaus, wiem że tu jesteś! Otwieraj!" Klaus spokojnie otworzył drzwi, by zobaczyć Bronsona. Był jednym z gości, którzy pracowali w pubie z Klausem. Raczej nie darzył przyjaźnią Klausa, gdyż ten nie chciał wydać swojej wnuczki. Ostatnio jak o tym wspominał, Klaus po prostu wyrzucił go przez okno do zagrody koni, gdzie Bronson otrzymywał kopnięcia.

"O co znowu chodzi, Bronson?" zapytał się Klaus. Bronson nie zmienił swojego wyrazu twarzy.

"Nie wiesz, o co chodzi? Wczoraj musiałem pracować dwa razy więcej przez twoje kopyta. Wciąż czuję te odciski w miejscach, o których wolałbym nie wspominać!"

Klaus po prostu westchnął. Bronson wciąż nie ustępował miejsca. W końcu miał syna, który był szanowany przez niektórych w Crash Town, mimo wieku 12 lat za to iż klan Bronsona od dawna był znany z silnych zdolności w walkach. Problem polegał na tym, że syn Bronsona musiał mieć dziewczynę za przyszłą żonę, by mógł kontynuować tradycję. I na ironię losu wybrał właśnie Iris.

"Słuchaj, powiedziałem ci już z tysiąc razy i powiem to znowu. Nie pozwolę, by Iris się z nim ożeniła! To jej wybór i tylko jej!" powiedział z hukiem Klaus, uderzając pięścią w ścianę, co West i Nico podskoczyli. Nie sądzili, że mimo wieku, Klaus zachowywał się jak nastolatek. Zresztą nie on jeden nie zgadzał się na przyszłe zaślubiny.

"Bronson, to niesprawiedliwe. Ja nie chcę tak żyć," powiedziała z małą łezką w oku Iris. Bronson nie mógł nic zrobić tylko zaśmiać.

"Hah! Ten twój dziadunio mnie wyrzucił przez okno i dostałem z kopyta koni! Nie, na tym to już koniec. Tak ma być i koniec!" Wtedy złapał ją za rękę i zaczął ją ciągnąć w stronę wyjścia. Iris próbowała się wyrwać z uścisku, lecz było na darmo. I wówczas zrobiła coś, co żadna dziewczyna nie zdołała zrobić: ugryzła mocno Bronsona w rękę, przez co ją puścił.

"Ała! To boli!" krzyknął z bólu mężczyzna, po czym spojrzał wrogim wzrokiem na Iris. "Widzę, że wciąż jesteś uparta... A podobno słyszałem, że jesteś "najlepszym" graczem w tym mieście!"

Iris spojrzała na niego z pogardą. "Nie chcę być niczyją żoną i udowodnię to w walce o zachodzie!" Wszyscy poza Bronsonem wstrzymali oddech. Iris właśnie wyzwała go na pojedynek o zachodzie. I to w czasie, kiedy gang Malcolma i Radleya przyjeżdżali do miasta.

"Iris, nie!" krzyknął West.

"To niebezpieczne! Wiesz, że o tej porze będzie czas na walkę dwóch wrogich rodzin?" podpowiedziała Nico.

Iris jednak nie ustąpiła miejsca. "Jeśli ja wygram, zostawisz mnie i moich przyjaciół w spokoju. I nigdy więcej nie będzie mi grozić!" Bronson tylko się uśmiechnął.

"Twarda jesteś... zgoda, będę walczyć z tobą. Ale jeśli ja wygram, ożenisz się z moim małym Scotchem. A twoi przyjaciele i dziad wyniosą się z tego miejsca! Daję ci czas do zachodu słońca. Lepiej byś tam się zjawiła. A żeby ukazać część mojego honoru, dam ci tą kartę. Nie jest wcale potrzebna!" powiedział Bronson i rzucił mocno kartą, która utknęła w drewnianym krześle, po czym zamknął głośno drzwi. Wszyscy poza Iris byli zakłopotani, a Klaus był wręcz przerażony.

"Wnuczko, wiesz co zrobiłaś? Postawiłaś na szali los naszego życia!" powiedział z lekkim przerażeniem jej dziadek.

"Nie zamierzam przegrać, dziadku." powiedziała spokojnie Iris, przytulając dziadka. "Przecież właśnie do tego się przygotowywałam: do walki o wolność ludzi. Przysięgam, że nie przegram przeciwko takiemu typowi jak on."

Toru wówczas wyciągnął kartę, którą Bronson rzucił, "Ciekawe dlaczego Bronson dał ci tą kartę? Wygląda na bardzo silną."

Kolega wręczył Iris kartę, na którą spojrzała. Przedstawiała nastoletnią dziewczynę w białym stroju maga, trzymającą dziwną włócznię zakończoną żółtym metalicznym urządzeniem z czerwonym rdzeniem. Napis powyżej głosił "Nanoha Takamachi, Mag StrikerSów".

""StrikerS?" Chyba gdzieś słyszałam tą nazwę..." pomyślała Iris.

* * *

Iris spoglądała na zachodzące słońce w Crash Town. Jej myśli już krążyły wokół nadchodzącej walki z Bronsonem, lecz też myślała czy to był dobry pomysł. Była jeszcze małą dziewczynką o spokojnym charakterze, a teraz jej temperament wpakował ją w kłopoty.

"Już nie wiem, co mam robić... nie wiem co mam robić." mamrotała, trzymając swój medalion. Potem spojrzała na kartę Nanohy, myśląc o niej. "Nie wiem jak, ale skądś znam ją... czyżby była jedną z tych Magicznych Kart? Chciałabym ją spotkać i powiedzieć o moich marzeniach..." jak na zawołanie, karta nagle zaczęła świecić, dezorientując Iris. Wtedy i jej medalion zaczął świecić jasnym światłem, powoli oplatując jej ciało białym światłem...

Iris powoli zaczęła otwierać oczy, odzyskując zdolność widzenia. Kiedy udało się jej przywrócić świadomość do działania, zauważyła że była w jakimś błękitnym wymiarze. Wszędzie panował błękit, a po obszarze krążyły tajemnicze kręgi z nieznanymi runami. Jak na małą dziewczynkę przystało, w oczach Iris zaczął panoszyć się strach, przerażenie i niezdecydowanie.

"G-Gdzie ja jestem? Co się stało?" Zaczęła panicznie się rozglądać, lecz nie było żywego ducha, tylko ona. Wtedy usłyszała jakiś głos, który był taki nienaturalny i kojący.

"_Już w porządku, Iris... nie masz się czego bać..._"

"K-Kim jesteś?"

"_Jestem tą, która dała ci nowe życie. Jestem tą, która odeszła z twojego świata i tą, która wciąż żyje..._" Oczy Iris rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, kiedy pływające w przestworza kręgi nagle zaczęły zmieniać swe położenie. Po kilku sekundach zebrały się wokół siebie, tworząc większy magiczny krąg, powoli zmieniając swoją postać. Kiedy wszystko się ucichło, na największym kręgu stały dwie dziewczyny, gdzieś około wieku 19-latki. Jedna z nich miała czerwone włosy spięte w koński ogon oraz nosiła strój, który przypominał mundur oficerów, a jej oczy były niebieskawe. Trzymała w swej dłoni długą włócznię, której koniec przypominał zaawansowaną wersję ostrza, w którym była połyskująca różowa kula. Druga miała długie blond włosy oraz mundur podobny do tej pierwszej, a w dłoni też trzymała broń, lekko przypominającą mechaniczną wersję czarnego berdyszu z złotym rdzeniem. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do czerwono-włosej, jej oczy były zakryte cieniem jej grzywki.

"_Jestem duszą Magicznej Karty, którą właśnie trzymasz..._" oznajmiła czerwono-włosa dziewczyna. "_Liderka oddziału Napastników Gwiazd, Nanoha Takamachi._"

"_A ja duszą Magicznej Karty, która wciąż nie została znaleziona..._" powiedziała blondynka. "_Liderka oddziału Napastników Błyskawic, Fate Testarossa._"

"Nanoha... i Fate..." powiedziała powoli Iris, wciąż zaskoczona. "G-Gdzie ja jestem?"

"_Znajdujesz się w wymiarze swojego Device'a.._." wskazała Nanoha. "_którym jest twój medalion._"

"M-Mój medalion, który dostałam od mamy?" Fate skinęła głową.

"_To zarówno medalion, jak i przedmiot posiadający Sztuczną Inteligencję_." odpowiedziała Nanoha. "_I też "serce" twojego Zaufanego Strażnika, Nullite'a. _"

"Nullite?"

"_Tak, jedna z magów Napastników Gwiazd... a ty jesteś jej reinkarnacją._" powiedziała Fate. Iris wstrzymała oddech, nie wiedząc czy to się dzieje naprawdę. Była wewnątrz swojego medalionu, w której zamieszkiwała dusza osoby, której nie znała?

"Mam tak dużo pytań... nie wiem, od czego zacząć. N-Nie wiem nawet, czy zdołam wygrać przeciwko Bronsonowi."

"_Tak radę, Iris... jedyne czego ci brakuje, to wiary we własne karty._" oznajmiła spokojnie Fate. "_Twoja matka byłaby dumna, gdyby widziała, jak dorastasz na godnego Gracza..._"

"_Fate ma rację, Iris... nasze spotkanie było przeznaczone. Jeśli chcesz odkryć swoje przeznaczenie, musisz znaleźć wszystkich Magów, zapieczętowanych w Magicznych Kartach. Pomożesz nam w ich znalezieniu?_" powiedziała spokojnie Nanoha. Iris mogła tylko objąć się. Nie wiedziała, jaki obowiązek na niej spoczywał. Ale wiedziała jedno: nigdy nie łamała obietnic. Obiecała sobie, że zostanie najlepszym graczem w całym Crash Town. Obiecała też, że znajdzie swoją matkę.

"Ja... ja chcę wam pomóc..."

"_Tej właśnie odpowiedzi oczekiwałam... Kiedy będziesz potrzebowała pomocy, Nullite cię wesprze... Jak i Rycerz Miecza i Rycerz Żelaznego Młota..._" Wtedy nagle wyglądało, jakby Iris zaczęła się oddalać od Fate i Nanohy.

"Nie, czekajcie! Kim są ci Rycerze? Czekajcie!" błagała Iris, lecz tylko widziała białe światło, a potem ponownie znalazła się w Crash Town. Miała tylko już mętlik w głowie.

"_Czy ja śniłam na jawie?_" pomyślała przez chwilę, a potem jej wzrok zatrzymał się na trzech białych kartach, które potem zmieniły swój obraz. Jedna z nich przedstawiała Kartę Zaklęcia oraz skrzyżowane bronie w kosmosie, druga zaś była Kartą Pułapką, na której widniał obraz Caro ze świecącą rękawicą. Trzecia karta przedstawiała małego chłopca w wieku 9 lat, który nosił brązowy płaszcz oraz strój przypominający tunikę. W jego obydwóch rękach spoczywały dwie świetliste kule. Statystyki przedstawiały go jako potwora klasy Tunerów poziomu 4.

"_"Przyzwanie Maga", "Rękawica Przyzwania" i "Yuuno Scrya, Mag_ _Asów_"?" po chwili zrozumiała, że to nie był wcale sen. Wiedziała, co miała zrobić.

* * *

Crash Town powoli ożywało przed zachodem słońca. Wszyscy ludzie albo wychodzili z domów albo otwierali okna, by zobaczyć nadciągającą walkę. Wówczas było można usłyszeć szum silników, oznaczających, że załoga Malcolma oraz gang Radleya zbliżały się do miasta. Również można było zobaczyć powóz z jego dwoma właścicielami, gotowymi zarzucić lasso na przegranego. Kiedy tumany kurzu i piasku opadły, obydwie grupy już były na miejscu.

"Kolejny dzień na dobrą walkę, Radley. Już przygotowałeś kolejnego kowboja na wyjazd do kopalni?" powiedział ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem Malcolm. Radley prychnął, wściekły.

"Możesz sobie gadać, ale tym razem ci się nie upiecze. Teraz to mój gang wyśle was na wakacje do kopalni!" Gang Radleya głośno popierał słowa swojego lidera. "To, kto jest twoim nowym asem?"

"Wystawię do walki-"

"Mnie." Malcolm i Radley odwrócili się w kierunku źródła głosu, jakim okazał się być Bronson, z dyskiem w gotowości.

"Ty? Co ty sobie myślisz?" prychnął Malcolm. Zanim Radley zamierzał też coś powiedzieć, można było usłyszeć też inny głos, lecz młodszy. "Bo my mamy też ważną sprawę." Teraz to mieszkańcy się odwrócili, by zobaczyć Iris, też z dyskiem walk. Cichy szum różnych głosów przemierzał przez tłumy zaskoczonych.

"Co? Oni też chcą walczyć?"

"Niemożliwe.."

"Czy to zgodne z zasadami, skoro już przyjechał gang?"

"Wybacz, Malcolm, ale dziś tylko my dwaj będziemy walczyć." powiedział Bronson. Malcolm był wściekły.

"Jak to? Jak śmiesz mi się tu pokazywać?" warknął Radley.

"Jeszcze jedno słowo, a będziecie mieli do czynienia z moim klanem." Tłum lekko się odsunął, ukazując klan Bronsona. Każdy z nich miał dysk walk w kaburze, a w ich oczach było widać płomienie. Malcolm powoli zaczynał żałować, że nie miał obecnie Lawtona do brudnej roboty. On mógłby z pewnością wyczyścić nimi podłogę.

"A-ale jestem w dobrym humorze, więc chyba nie zaszkodzi odpuścić sobie jednej walki." Radley zwyczajnie pokiwał głową i odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość. Po chwili Bronson i Iris zajęli swoje miejsce, czekając na właściwy moment. Tłum ludzi już zaczął odczuwać rosnącą presję, lecz West, Nico, Toru i Klaus wciąż mieli siłę, by patrzeć na dwóch graczy.

"Jak sądzisz, czy Iris poradzi sobie z nim?" martwiła się Nico.

"Znając moją wnuczkę zawsze znajdzie sposób." odpowiedział Klaus.

"Lepiej przygotuj swoją sukienkę, mała." powiedział z naciskiem Bronson . "Po tej walce będziesz należeć do mojego klanu."

"Nie, jeśli wyślę twój hełm do kopalni." odpowiedział mu Iris, na co kilku miejscowych wstrzymało oddech. Jak na małą dziewczynkę miała w sobie sporo odwagi.

Bronson mógł tylko warknąć, oburzony. Obydwaj czekali na moment, kiedy słońce "dotknie" horyzontu. Kiedy to się stało, Bronson i Iris błyskawicznie włożyli Dysk na ramię i wyciągnęli po pięć kart, lecz Bronson zrobił to szybciej.

* * *

"Walczmy!"

**Iris: **4000 LP

**Bronson: **4000 LP

"Mój ruch. Ciągnę!." Bronson wyciągnął szóstą kartę z talii i umieścił ją w swojej ręce. Od razu się uśmiechnął. "Najpierw zagram Kartą Zaklęcia "Wzmocnienie Armii"! Ta karta pozwoli my dodać jednego potwora typu Wojownika z mojej talii do dłoni." oznajmił gracz, po czym wysłał Kartę Zaklęcia na Cmentarz i wyciągnął wybraną kartę. "A kartą, którą wybrałem jest "Dawnbreak Gardna", którego przyzywam w trybie Obronnym!". Wtedy na ziemi otworzył się portal, z którego wyszedł wojownik odziany w zbroję. Uklęknął i skrzyżował dłonie, zmieniając swój kolor na niebieski (3) (ATK: 1500/DEF: 500). "Następnie zagram trzema zakrytymi kartami, po czym kończę swój ruch." powiedział, wsuwając trzy tajemnicze karty.

"Niedobrze..." powiedział Klaus, na jego twarzy było widać zmartwienie.

"Dlaczego? Gardna ma słabą obronę." zapytał się West. Toru też wyglądał na zaniepokojonego.

"To dlatego, że Gardna jest zaliczony do potworów klasy Gemini. Może w rundzie, w którym został przyzwany nie wygląda na silnego, lecz w następnej można go ponownie przyzwać i wtedy jest uznawany za potwora klasy Efektów." wyjaśnił Toru.

"Teraj moja kolej" Iris wyciągnęła swoją kartę. "_Słyszałam wiele rzeczy o tej klasie potworów, ale nigdy nie widziałam je. Zobaczmy..._". Wtedy wykonała swój ruch. "Najpierw zagram Kartą Zaklęcia "Podwójne Przyzwanie"(Double Summon). Dzięki tej karcie mogę przyzwać dwa potwory na pole. Następnie przyzywam potwora w pozycji Obronnej, a potem przyzywam Magiczną Walkirię w trybie Ataku!". Na polu pojawiła się zakryta karta oraz dziewczyna, która wyglądała jak Dark Magician Girl z czerwonymi włosami. (4) (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800)

"Doskonale, jeśli Iris przyzwie jeszcze jednego potwora typu Maga na pole i użyje "Raregold Armor", całkowicie zablokuje Bronsona!" ucieszył się West.

"Wielkie dzięki za podpowiedź, West ale lepiej jeśli sama zaplanuję." odpowiedziała Iris. "Magiczna Walkirio, zaatakuj Gardnę! Mistyczny Wybuch!" Walkiria nie zwlekała i od razu ruszyła na Gardnę z okrzykiem, gromadząc w swym berle magiczną energię. Kiedy znalazła się wystarczająco blisko, wystrzeliła strumień energii.

"Aktywuję Kartę Zaklęcia "Supervise"!" krzyknął Bronson, aktywując kartę zaklęcia. "Dzięki tej Karcie Wyposażenia, mogę wybrać jednego z moich potworów na polu i go ponownie przyzwać jako Potwora Efektu! Wybieram Dawnbreak Gardnę!" Wtedy atakowanego potwora otoczyła niebieska poświata, po czym potem Gardna zaświecił się czerwono, podwyższając obronę.

Dawnbreak Gardna – (ATK: 1500/DEF: 2300)

"Co?!" Iris otworzyła oczy ze zdumienia. Potwór Bronsona zwyczajnie odbił kulę magii Walkirii jak piłkę i posłał ją w kierunku Iris, która musiała się ochronić przed działaniem.

**Iris: **3300

**Bronson: **4000

"J-jak on to zrobił?!" krzyknął West, zaskoczony,

"Supervise pozwala potworowi klasy Gemini przyzwać siebie samego jako Potwora Efektu. U Dawnbreak Gardny oznacza to podniesienie Obrony do 2300 punktów." wyjaśnił Toru.

"rgh.. zakończę turę dwoma zakrytymi kartami." dokończyła Iris, umieszczając dwie zakryte karty. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że tak łatwo dała się podejść. Bronson dysponował sporym wachlarzem Gemini, i zapewne miał więcej sztuczek.

"Mój ruch." powiedział Bronson. "Ciągnę!" Mężczyzna błyskawicznie wyciągnął kartę i spojrzał na nią przez chwilę. "Aktywuję teraz dwie pozostałe Karty Zaklęcia. Drugie "Wzmocnienie Armii" oraz "Mistyczny Tajfun"!" Bronson od razu wybrał kolejnego Wojownika z talii, podczas gdy potężne tornado zniszczyło "Negację Ataku" Iris.

"Aktywuję Kartę-Pułapkę! "Threatening Roar!" Dzięki tej karcie nie będziesz w stanie mnie zaatakować w tej turze!" Oznajmiła Iris, kiedy Walkiria uwolniła małą falę energii, powstrzymując potwory Bronsona przed atakiem.

"Teraz przyzywam "Marauding Captain" w trybie Ataku!" powiedział Bronson, przywołując rycerza na pole (3) (ATK: 1200/DEF: 400). "To nie wszystko, aktywuje jego specjalną zdolność. Widzisz, kiedy jest przyzwany na pole, mogę przyzwać innego Wojownika z mojej dłoni. Tak więc przyzywam kolejnego Captaina w Trybie Ataku!" Wówczas Bronson się roześmiał, kiedy na pole pojawił się drugi rycerz.

"O rany, teraz Iris jest w potrzasku. Przez tych dwóch rycerzów nie będzie w stanie zaatakować." martwił się West. Nawet Toru był zmartwiony.

"Na tym zakończę swój ruch. Twoja kolej, księżniczko." powiedział Bronson. Iris poczuła się zawstydzona.

"N-Nie mów do mnie "księżniczko"! Mój ruch!" krzyknęła Iris i wyciągnęła kartę. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. ""_Rękawica Przyzwania." Ta karta pomoże mi wygrać._" pomyślała i wtedy przypomniała o Yuuno. Mogłaby użyć tej pułapki, żeby przyzwać Tunera na pole. "Najpierw odkrywam mojego pierwszego potwora. Oto Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter!" krzyknęła, ujawniając białego wilka w zbroi (2) (ATK:200/ DEF: 100). Bronson zjeżył włosy we strachu.

"Co, tylko nie to!"

"Oczywiście, że to! Kiedy jest przyzwana, mogę zniszczyć jedną kartę na twoim polu kosztem wysłania trzech pierwszych kart z mojej talii. Tak więc zniszczę twojego kapitana!" rozkazała Iris, po czym Ryko ruszył do ataku i jednym cięciem przeciął rycerza, niszcząc go na dobre, tymczasem Iris wyrzuciła 3 karty z talii. "Teraz kiedy twój Marauding Captain został zniszczony, mogę już spokojnie przejść do ofensywy. Teraz przyzwę Quickdraw Synchrona poprzez uwolnienie Ryko!" Ryko wydała ostatnie wycie zanim zniknęła w portalu, a na jej miejscu pojawił się Tuner Iris (5) (ATK: 700/DEF: 1400).

"Ale to nie koniec. Kiedy kontroluję potwora rodzaju Tunera na polu, mogę dokonać Specjalnego Przyzwania Quillbolt Hedgehog z Cmentarza w trybie ataku!" dodała dziewczyna, kiedy z podziemi wyłonił żółto-barny jeż z śrubami na plecach zamiast kolców, od razu przyjmując postawę obronną (2) (ATK:800/DEF: 800). "Teraz tunuję Quickdraw Synchrona poziomu 5 z Quillbolt Hedgehog'iem poziomu 2!" kontynuowała Iris, kiedy Quickdraw zmienił się w pięć synchro-bram, podczas gdy Quillbolt w 2 świeciące gwiazdki.

"_Dwóch stanie się jednym, a dwóch uczyni ten świat jednym! Przełam bariery wymiarów, a twój łuk oświetli nam drogę! Synchro Przyzwanie! Przybądź, Junk Archer!"_

"Synchro Przyzwanie! Przybądź, Junk Archer!" krzyknęła dziewczyna, kiedy z synchro-bramy wyłonił się strumień światła, a potem pojawił się pomarańczowy robot trzymający srebrny łuk (7) (ATK: 2300/DEF: 2000). "Teraz aktywuję jego specjalną zdolność! Raz na turę mogę usunąć z gry twojego potwora do końca mojej tury. Strzała Wymiaru!" oznajmiła Iris, kiedy jej potwór wystrzelił z łuku lśniącą strzałę, która trafiła w Gardnę, wysyłając go do innego wymiaru. "A teraz Magiczna Walkiria zrówna z ziemią twojego Marauding Captaina! Mistyczny Wybuch, jeszcze raz!" Wojowniczka ruszyła bez wahania i ponownie wystrzeliła z berła magiczną kulę energii, niszcząc na piksele rycerza.

**Iris: **3300

**Bronson: **3600

"A teraz Junk Archer zaatakuje cię bezpośrednio! Naprzód, Strzała Złomu!" rozkazała Iris. Wielki robot nie zmarnował czasu i od razu strzelił kolejną strzałą, tym razem w Bronsona, dostarczając mu lekkiego bólu.

**Iris: **3300

**Bronson: **1300

"Zakończę rundę zakrytą kartą, a twój Gardna wraca na pole!" dokończyła Iris, kiedy z portalu wyłonił się ponownie pierwszy potwór Bronsona. Jego właściciel był wręcz zdenerwowany.

"Nie, pokonany przez... małą dziewczynkę? O nie, moja droga, nie ma mojej warcie! Mój ruch!" rozgniewał się Bronson, ciągnąc kartę. Kiedy na nią spojrzał, roześmiał się maniakalnie.

"Uh-oh... sądząc po jego śmiechu chyba ma kartę, by kontratakować." powiedział West.

"Nie musisz mi powtarzać dwa razy." zgodził się z nim Toru.

"Uwalniam Dawnbreak Gardnę i przywołuję na jego miejsce "Chthonian Emperor Dragon"! krzyknął Bronson, a jego Gardna został zastąpiony wielkim smokiem o serpentynowej posturze i o ogromnych skrzydłach. Smok wydał wściekły ryk, przez co Iris musiała zakryć uszy (6) (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500). "Teraz zagram Zaklętą Kartą "Unleash Your Power!" Ta karta pozwala mi uaktywnić Zdolności moich potworów Gemini! A w przypadku tego smoka, mogę w stanie zaatakować dwa razy w tej samej turze!"

"CO?" przeraziła się Iris, kiedy smok przez chwilę zapłonął niebieskim płomieniem.

"Teraz, Smoku Cesarza, pozbądź się tego złomu. Ryk Oryhalku!" Smok bez słowa sprzeciwu ponownie uwolnił ogromny ryk, zmuszając wszystkich mieszkańców, łącznie z Malcolmem i Radleyem do zakrycia uszu. Przenikliwy ryk smoka zaczął dosłownie niszczyć zbroję Junk Archera, aż w końcu został z niego sterta części.

**Iris: **3200

**Bronson: **1300

"A teraz smok zaatakuje twoją żałosną Walkirię!" Tym razem smok machnął skrzydłem, wysyłając podmuch wiatru. Walkiria próbowała się bronić, lecz mogła tylko krzyczeć z bólu, zanim została zniszczona.

**Iris:** 2500

**Bronson: **1300

"Hahahahahah! Nic nie powstrzyma mojego atutowego zwierzaczka! " śmiał się Bronson. Iris wstała z ziemi, a jej ubrania były w niektórych miejscach pociachane.

"hh.. hh... aktywuję Kartę-Pułapkę "Rękawica Przyzwania". powiedziała Iris, aktywując pułapkę, na której widniał obraz Caro ze świecącą rękawicą. "Kiedy potwór Typu Maga zostaje zniszczony przez walkę, mogę dokonać Specjalnego Przyzwania potwora poziomu 4 lub mniej z talii w Trybie Obronnym. Tak więc przyzywam "Yuuno Scrya, Maga Asów"..." oznajmiła, przyzywając na pole małego chłopca w wieku 9 lat, który nosił brązowy płaszcz oraz strój przypominający tunikę. W jego obydwóch rękach spoczywały dwie świetliste kule. (4) (ATK: 1400/DEF: 850).

"Oooh, chcesz się schronić za plecami małego dzieciaka?" drwił Bronson. "Kończę turę."

"M-mój ruch..." powiedziała Iris, wyciągając kolejną kartę. Lecz zanim mogła wykonać ruch, Bronson już był o krok do przodu.

"Aktywuję Kartę-Pułapkę! Cementery Bomb!"

"Nie, niemożliwe!" powiedziała ze strachem Iris. Po raz pierwszy poczuła strach i zwątpienie we własne siły.

"Ta pułapka zada ci 100 punktów obrażeń razy ilość kart na Cmentarzu. Z tego co wiem, jest 15 kart, więc pożegnaj się z 1500 punktami życia!" Wówczas na niebie pojawiła się ogromna elektryczna kula, która nagle spadła na Iris, dostarczając jej bólu i szoku elektrycznego.

"NYYYAAAAA!"

**Iris:** 1000

**Bronson: **1300

Klaus już nie mógł tego znieść. "Dość tego, wystarczy! Wygrałeś, wyjadę z miasta, tylko proszę przestań krzywdzić moją wnuczkę!" Zresztą nie tylko on nie mógł wytrzymać.

"Wystarczy, Bronson! Teraz to przesadziłeś!" krzyknął Toru.

"Iris!" przeraził się West.

"Proszę! Nie rób tego więcej! Weź mnie!" powiedziała ze strachem Nico. Dwójka przyjaciół spojrzało na nią, zaskoczeni.

"Nico!"

Bronson tylko znów się pośmiał. Wyglądało na to, że jego to nie obchodziło. "Wybacz, księżniczko, ale decyzja podjęta. Ta dziewucha i tak będzie należeć do klanu, nieważne czy wygra, czy przegra!"

Malcolm i Radley patrzyli na tą walkę z entuzjazmem, choć powoli entuzjazm zaczął być zastępowany niepokojem.

"Wiesz co? Nie wierzę, że przemawia przeze mnie głos współczucia, ale sądzę że ten cały Bronson trochę przesadził." uznał Malcolm. Radley pokiwał głową.

"Taa..."

* * *

Iris zajęło sekundę, by przywrócić swoją świadomość do działania. Potem kolejną sekundę, żeby się ocknąć, a następnie kolejną, by spojrzeć, gdzie jest. Trzy sekundy wystarczyły, żeby obudziła się z wstrząsu, którego doznała. Okazało się, że znów była w tym wymiarze, w którym po raz pierwszy spotkała Nanohę oraz Fate - wewnątrz medalionu.

"yhm... co się... co się stało?" zapytała się, wiedząc że zapewne nikogo tu nie ma. Choć nie oczekiwała odpowiedzi, to jednak ją dostała. Lecz tym razem głos był inny, był kojący, a zarazem pełen niepokoju.

"_Zostałaś trafiona elektryczną kulą Karty Pułapki..._"

"Czy ja... umarłam?"

"_Nie, mogę powiedzieć że tylko pozbawiona przytomności._" powiedział tajemniczy głos i wtedy przed Iris pojawiło się niebieska kula światła, która powoli zaczęła przyjmować ludzki kształt. Kiedy światło opadło, to oczy Iris skupiły się na nastoletniej dziewczynie, mniej więcej kilka lat starsza od niej. Miała czarną kurtkę z długimi rękawami, a jej jednoczęściowy strój idealnie pasował do jej ciała, choć trochę za bardzo. Jej buty wyglądały jakby z metalu, a na jej obydwóch ramionach były zbroje po jednym kolcu na każdej. Całości dopełniały dwu-kolorowe oczy: czerwone i niebieskie oraz długie srebrzyste włosy.

"Kim jesteś?"

"_Jesteś moją reinkarnacją, a ja jestem twoim Device'm, Iris. Jestem Ezajah Toyora, ale możesz mi mówić Nullite._" oznajmiła nastolatka.

"Znasz moje imię..."

"_Oczywiście... dzięki mnie możesz osiągnąć wiele... Twój Device pomoże ci w tym._" Iris czuła się niepewnie z tym. Nullite to poczuła i delikatnie dotknęła ręką jej policzka.  
"_Nie musisz się bać... pamiętaj, że zawsze gdy będziesz w kłopotach, zawsze będę przy tobie..._" Wtedy Nullite otoczyła niebieska poświata, któa coraz bardziej stawała się jasna, że Iris musiała zakryć oczy, i po krótkiej sekundzie było tylko błysk oślepiającego światła...

* * *

Bronson patrzył na wielki tuman piasku, jaki powstał po uderzeniu Cementery Tomb w Iris. Wydawało się że sprawiało mu to przyjemność.

"Heh... no dobra, wygląda na to że gra skończona, mała dziewczynko." powiedział Bronson i potem zaczął się zbliżać. Lecz zanim mógł zrobić kolejny krok, nagle wewnątrz ściany piasku rozbłysło światło, dosłownie usuwając pył, a zarazem zaskakując wszystkich.

"Co się dzieje?" zapytał się gracz Radleya.

"Co to za światło?" zgodził się Malcolm. Odpowiedź szybko przyszła, kiedy światło zgasło, wzniecając ponownie ściany piasku. Kiedy pył powoli opadał, dało się zobaczyć zarysy źródła światła.

"Co to ma znaczyć? zażądał Bronson. Kilka sekund później dostał odpowiedź, lecz jednego się nie spodziewał: głos był odrobinę wyższy i o wiele bardziej zdeterminowany.

"Żaden szanujący się gracz nie oszukuje, namiastko prawdziwego Gracza!"

""N-namiastka? Pokaż mi się już!"

"Jak ci już wcześniej mówiłam..." Wówczas pył ponownie upadł, ukazując źródło głosu i światła. Iris teraz wyglądała inaczej; obecnie wyglądała na 18-latkę, a jej oczy świeciły się na czerwono i niebiesko, włosy były już srebrno-czarne. Jej strój też się zmienił: już nie miała na sobie kowbojskich ubrań, za to teraz miała czarny płaszcz z srebrnymi naramiennikami, na których było po trzy kolce. Oprócz tego miała czarne rękawice z otworami na palce, choć jej lewa ręka była odziana w metalową rękawicę, która była połączona z Dyskiem Walk wyglądającym teraz jak koło z znakiem magicznego kręgu Belkan, a pola na karty wyglądały, jakby zrobione z energii.

"...wyślę twój hełm do kopalni za zbezczeszczenie mnie, Bronson!"

"C-coś t-ty za jedna?!" zapytał się Bronson, nie wiedział już czy ma się bać z powodu nagłego przypływu presji czy się śmiać.

"Jestem tą, która w przyszłości zaprowadzi porządek w tym mieście." oznajmiła Iris.

"Co się z nią stało? Wygląda jakoś inaczej..." powiedział West. Klaus spojrzał na nią uważnie i zdał sobie sprawę z jednej rzeczy.

"_Ona już nie walczy sama... Wygląda na to, że ktoś ją wspiera..._" pomyślał Klaus.

"Czas wrócić do gry!" krzyknęła Iris. "Najpierw aktywuję specjalną zdolność Yuuno. Kiedy jest w trybie obrony, mogę przyzwać z talii potwora typu Maga poziomu 3. Tak więc przyzywam "Mistycznego Flecistę" (Mystic Piper) w trybie Ataku!" Yuuno położyła jedną rękę na ziemi, tworząc magiczny krąg, z którego wyszedł wyżej wspomniany potwór.

"Ale to nie koniec! Teraz ustawiam Yuuno w tryb Ataku, i aktywuję jego drugą zdolność." zadeklarowała Iris i wtedy Yuuno wstał na obydwie nogi, a jego prawa kula zaświeciła. "Kiedy jest w trybie Ataku, mogę zmienić poziom wybranego przeze mnie potwora. Więc deklaruję Mistycznego Flecistę jako potwora poziomu czwartego!" Yuuno uniosła rękę z prawą kulą, z której wyleciał mały strumyk magicznej energii w kierunku flecisty.

Poziom Mystic Piper: 4

"Heh, to wszystko, czy masz jeszcze jakieś inne sztuczki?" zadrwił Bronson. Iris tylko spojrzał na niego przeszywającym wzrokiem, jakby chciała go złapać i wyrwać mu ducha.

"Nie, ponieważ teraz zagram Kartą Zaklęcia "Przyzwanie Maga"! Kiedy kontroluję co najmniej dwa potwory typu Maga, mogę przyzwać jeszcze jednego potwora z mojej talii. Sądzę, że najlepszym będzie Injection Fairy Lily w trybie Ataku." oznajmiła Iris, aktywując swoją trzecią nową kartę. Wówczas na poolu pojawiła dziewczyna w stroju pielęgniarki, unosząc się w powietrzu i trzymając ogromną strzykawkę (3) (ATK: 400/DEF: 1500). West i Toru od razu oniemiali na jej widok.

"Woow, jak piękna..." powiedział z zachwytem Toru.

"Taak..." zgodził się z nim West. Nico spojrzała na nich i zachichotała ze szczęścia.

"A teraz tunuję Mistycznego Flecisty z Yuuno Scrya, by przyzwać wojowniczkę, którą zapewne pamiętasz!" oznajmiła Iris. Bronson był w szoku. Nie dość że jego przeciwniczka zaczęła się zachowywać poważnie, to jeszcze przyzwie kartę, którą jej dał. A przecież sam uznał, że jej nie potrzebuje. Był sparaliżowany ze zaskoczenia, że nie zauważył, jak Yuuno przeistacza się w cztery Synchro-Bramy, a flecista w cztery gwiazdy.

"_Dwóch stanie się jednym, a dwóch uczyni ten świat jednym! Przełam bariery magii, a Wzburzone Serce otworzy drogę do Gwiazd! Synchro-Przyzwanie! Przybądź, Nanoha Takamachi, Mag StrikerSów!_"

Kolumna światła wówczas się rozbłysła i kiedy światło znikło, w powietrzu unosiła się dziewczyna w wieku 19 lat. Miała czerwone włosy spięte w dwie małe ogonki oraz nosiła biały strój z peleryną doczepioną do pasa, miała też mini spódniczkę oraz klejnoty na butach. Całość dopełniała długa włócznia, której koniec przypominał zaawansowaną wersję ostrza, w którym była połyskująca różowa kula (8) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000). Jej widok od razu wywołał falę ciekawości i zaskoczenia u widzów.

"Niewiarygodne."

"Jaka śliczna!"

"Teraz Bronson musi się mieć na baczności!"

"Teraz aktywuję specjalną zdolność Yuuno!" zadeklarowała Iris. "Kiedy zostaje wysłany na Cmentarz poprzez Synchro-Przyzwanie, ja otrzymuję 200 punktów życia razy poziom Synchro-potwora, którego właśnie przyzwałam na pole. Nanoha jest poziomu 8, tak więc otrzymuję 1600 punktów życia." Półprzezroczysty obraz Yuuno pojawił się na polu, przekazując niebieską energię swojej właścicielce.

**Iris:** 2600

**Bronson: **1300

"A teraz Injection Fairy Lily zaatakuje twojego smoka! A poprzez poświęcenie 2000 punktów życia jej atak wzrasta do 3000!" oznajmiła Iris, kiedy strzykawka stała się 3 razy większa, choć dla dziewczynki nie robiło to żadnego wrażenia (400-3300). "Na twoim miejscu zbroiłabym się w stalowe nerwy. To może trochę zaboleć. Lily, pora podać smokowi lekarstwo." Lily puściła oko na Iris, po czym ruszyła na Chthonian Emperor Dragon, wbijając ogromną strzykawkę w szyję smoka, rozwalając go na piksele.

**Iris:** 600

**Bronson: **700

"A teraz czas na odwet! Nanoha, atakuj Bronsona! Gwiezdny Łamacz!" krzyknęła Iris, choć niektórzy mieli wrażenie jakby wymówiły to dwie osoby. Nanoha wymówiła zaklęcie, które spowodowało pojawienie się magicznego kręgu pod jej stopami, po czym skierowała włócznię na Bronsona i wystrzeliła różowy strumień skoncentrowanej energii w jego kierunku. Bronson próbował się bronić, lecz siła ataku odrzuciła go na kilka metrów od pola i, na ironię losu, wylądował w trumnie.

**Iris:** 600

**Bronson: **0

Zderzenie wywołało panikę u koni, które od razu ruszyły z kłusem do kopalni, zaskakując woźnicę i kowboja, którzy próbowali uspokoić je. Tłum ludzi potem zwróciło wzrok na zwyciężczynię pojedynku. Przez chwilę była ona w tarapatach, a zaraz potem zdołała odwrócić losy walki w wielkim hukiem. Szczególnie jej zwycięstwo zaskoczyło West, Nico, Toru i Klausa, którzy od razu podbiegli do niej, podczas gdy ona zdezaktywowała swój dysk.

"To był normalnie czat! Przez chwilę myślałem, że po tobie!" powiedział z zachwytem Toru, jego twarz była spocona, lecz nie z powodu upału, a z powodu narastającej presji podczas walki.

"Pokonałaś Bronsona, moja wnuczko. Jakże się cieszę!" oznajmił Klaus, od razu wpadając w jej ramiona. Iris mogła tylko się uśmiechnąć, a zaraz po tym podeszła do sterty kart, które wypadły Bronsonowi, kiedy został "wysłany" do woźnicy. Od razu miała niezadowoloną minę.

"Tak jak myślałam. Ten gość niezauważalnie wyciągał najlepsze karty z rękawa, by mnie pokonać." chrząknęła Iris, po czym je uzbierała i wręczyła do jednemu człowiekowi z klanu Bronsona. "Lepiej, żeby wasz klan zaczął się starać grać fair."

Kilka minut później wszyscy mieszkańcy wrócili do swoich domów, lecz wciąż w głowie każdego mąciła myśl o walce, jakiej doświadczyli. Nawet Malcolm i Radley postanowili odpuścić kilka walk, by trochę ochłonąć, więc mieszkańcy Crash Town mogli spokojnie żyć. Tymczasem w Iris leżała w łóżku, z powrotem w swojej normalnej formie. Oczywiście nie obeszło bez serii pytań i ciekawostek. Jak Iris wyjaśniła swoim przyjaciołom co zaszło, na początku byli nieprzekonani, lecz później jak Iris stała do rewanżu z Toru, w końcu uwierzyli. Obecnie była noc, więc Toru, West i Nico wrócili do swoich domów, a Klaus od razu zapadł w sen. Lecz tylko jedna osoba nie mogła zasnąć.

"_Ten dzień był dla mnie niesamowity. Postawiłam na szali los moich przyjaciół, i udało mi się wygrać... Ale czy jestem gotowa, by sprowadzić porządek w tym mieście?_" To pytanie od kilku godzin dręczyło Iris. Nigdy w swoim życiu nie była tak postawiona w trudnej sytuacji bez wyjścia. Najpierw była przerażona, a teraz palił się w niej duch prawdziwego gracza.

"_Trudna decyzja, nieprawda?_" Iris odwróciła głowę i zauważyła, że obok niej stała Nullite, tylko że już nie miała na sobie zbroi, a zwyczajne ubranie. Zanim Iris chciała zapytać, Nullite była pierwsza. "_Dlaczego mnie widzisz? To dzięki Device'owi. Pozwala mi przez mały okres czasu pozostać w formie ducha w twoim świecie._"

"Nullite... tak mnie zastanawia..." zaczęła Iris. "...jak to się stało, że żyjesz wewnątrz mojego medalionu?" Odpowiedzią było westchnienie, jakie wydał duch. Najwidoczniej nie lubiła opowiadać o sobie.

"_Yhm... W przeszłości należałam do Oddziału Napastników Gwiazd Nanohy Takamachi. Byłam jedną z najlepszych Magów. Jednak dołączyłam się tylko, by odkryć, kim naprawdę jestem.._" Nullite zajęło ładne kilka minut, by opowiedzieć Iris swoją historię. Słuchała ona uważnie, jak duch opowiadał jej jak się czuła kiedy odkryła iż Biuro Administracji Czaso-Przestrzeni przechowało w tajemnicy pliki o jej pochodzeniu. Potem los zdarzeń spowodował, że Nullite w rzeczywistości nosiła imię Ezajah Toyora, i była "genetycznym klonem" profesora Scagliettiego. I że miała być starszą siostrą-strażniczką Vivio. Ostateczna bitwa na Saint's Cradle całkowicie wyczerpała jej zapasy energii, a swoim ostatnim gestem poświęciła się, by Chrono mógł zniszczyć Cradle'a.

"_...i wtedy moja dusza została zamknięta w medalionie, który nosisz, Iris._" Iris była podekscytowana.

"Wow... widzę, że przeszłaś naprawdę sporo..." odpowiedziała Iris.

"_Teraz jestem do twoich usług, Iris. Pomogę ci w odnalezieniu StrikerSów i w odkryciu przeznaczenia._" powiedziała Nullite. Dziewczyna spojrzała na nią, a jej oczu powoli zaczęły wypływać łezki. W swoim życiu wreszcie znalazła kogoś, kto naprawdę się o nią troszczy. Co prawda Klaus oraz jej przyjaciele też traktowali ją przyjaźnie, ale dopiero przyjaźń z "duchem" było dla niej więcej niż nagrodą.

"Dziękuję, Nullite. Dziękuję..."

* * *

Tymczasem w Satellite...

"_Satellite. Nigdzie nie można znaleźć bardziej zaniedbanej dzielnicy, która niegdyś była częścią Nowego Domino City. Jednakże kilka lat później coś się wydarzyło, Ener-D wyszło spod kontroli, co stało się iskrą do niszczycielskiej siły, która podzieliła Domino na dwie części: wyspę Satellite oraz część lądu Nowego Domino. W tym wydarzeniu zginęła setka ludzi, a całe te zdarzenie przeszło do historii jako "Zero Reversum" czy "Eksplozja Energii". Od tamtego czasu ludzie z Domino zerwali jakikolwiek kontakt z Satellite, a zamiast przyjaznych stosunków umieszczono tam oddział Sektora Ochrony, organizacji, która ma strzec prawa w Nowym Domino City, a zarazem oddzielać tych z Satellite od miasta. Wkrótce po tym w Satellite narodziło się sporo gangów czubków i drani, którzy uprzykrzali życie tym, którzy starali się żyć normalnie. Tak to było przez kilka lat..._"

*BOOOOMMM!*

"_A przynajmniej tak było._"

**Przeciwnik:** 1700

**Członek gangu: **0

Niebiesko-włosy gracz padł na ziemię, odepchnięty siłą wybuchu kiedy Junk Warrior wyposażony w Armory Arm zmiażdżył na pył nic niespodziewającego się White Magical Hat. Wraz z przegraną gracza towarzyszył mały wybuch jego dysku, który był podczepiony do dysku dominującej nad nim osoby. Przegrany od razu wstał uciekł, nie chcąc znów być pokonany. Zwycięzca, mający czarne włosy z złotymi pasemkami uśmiechnął się, zatopiony w myślach.

"_Ale od dziś grupa odważnych graczy będzie walczyć o sprawiedliwość i wolność tego miasta. Zespół Satysfakcji wykona coś satysfakcjonującego!_"

* * *

Nazwa: Caro Ru Lushe  
Poziom: 5  
Atrybut: Światło  
Typ: Wojownik/Mag/Synchro/Efekt  
Efekt: 1 Tuner + 1 lub więcej nie-Tunerów  
Kiedy ta karta jest przywołana na pole poprzez Synchro-Przyzwanie, możesz umieścić na niej 2 Liczniki Magii. Ta karta zyskuje 700 punktów Ataku za każdy Licznik. Możesz usunąć jeden Licznik, by zneutralizować działanie Karty Zaklęcia. Możesz usunąć ze Cmentarza z gry 1 Tunera i 1 nie-Tunera, by dokonać Synchro-Przyzwania "Friedrich, Magiczny Smok Ru Lushe". Kiedy jest zniszczona poprzez walkę, możesz ją umieścić na Strefie Kart Zaklęć i Pułapek jako Trwałą Kartę Zaklęcia zamiast wysłać ją na Cmentarz. Wówczas będzie miała poziom 1.  
ATK/OBR: 1000/400

Nazwa: Nanoha Takamachi, Mag StrikerSów  
Poziom: 8  
Atrybut: Wiatr  
Typ: Wojownik/Mag/Synchro/Efekt  
Efekt: 1 Tuner + 1 lub więcej nie-Tunerów  
Raz na turę, możesz użyć jej efektu: Kiedy aktywowana zostaje karta, która niszczy potwora, możesz użyć jej efektu usunięcia jej z gry, by zneutralizować działanie Karty Zaklęcia czy Karty-Pułapki i ją zniszczyć. Podczas Fazy Końcowej możesz ją przyzwać z powrotem na pole. Kiedy atakuje i sukcesywnie niszczy potwora przeciwnika, możesz zredukować jej punkty ataku do połowy i znów uderzyć. Kiedy jest zniszczona poprzez walkę, możesz ją umieścić na Strefie Kart Zaklęć i Pułapek jako Trwałą Kartę Zaklęcia zamiast wysłać ją na Cmentarz. Wówczas będzie miała poziom 1.  
ATK/OBR: 2500/2000

Nazwa: Yunoo Scrya, Mag Asów  
Poziom: 4  
Atrybut: Wiatr  
Typ: Wojownik/Mag/Tuner/Efekt  
Efekt: Tryb Ataku: Raz na turę możesz zmienić Poziom jednego wybranego potwora na twoim polu; Tryb Obrony: Możesz dokonać Specjalnego Przyzwania potwora Typu Maga poziomu 3 lub mniej. Kiedy ta karta zostaje wysłana na Cmentarz przez Synchro-Przyzwanie, użytkownik zyskuje 200 Punktów Życia x Poziom Synchro-Potwora przyzwanego na pole.  
ATK/OBR: 1400/850

Nazwa: Przyzwanie Maga  
Typ: Karta Zaklęcia Normalna  
Efekt: Kiedy kontrolujesz co najmniej 2 potwory Typu Maga, możesz dokonać Specjalnego Przyzwania potwora poziomu 4 lub mniej z talii w Trybie Obronnym.  
Obraz: Raising Heart Exellion oraz Bardiche Assault skrzyżowane w kosmosie

Nazwa: Rękawica Przyzwania  
Typ: Trwała Karta-Pułapka  
Efekt: Kiedy potwór Typu Maga zostaje zniszczony przez walkę, możesz dokonać Specjalnego Przyzwania potwora poziomu 4 lub mniej z talii w Trybie Obronnym.  
Obraz: Caro Ru Lushe z świecącą czarną rękawicą


	3. Rozdział 3: Starcie Rycerzy Belkan

**Rozdział 3 –** _Satellite! Czarne Skrzydła kontra Rycerze Belkan!__  
_

* * *

Zachodnia pustynia często potrafiła być zdradziecka. Najpierw da błąkającemu wodę i schronienie, a jutro odbierze mu wszystko, zostawiając go na łasce krążących po niebie sępów, zbliżających się cicho skorpionów, czy też wielkiemu stadu biegnących bawołów. Tu raz piesek preriowy zostaje zaatakowany przez podstępną kobrę, która sekundę później zostaje porwana w powietrze przez sępa. Jednak dla niektórych podróżnych takie widoki to była norma. Jak dla Iris, która siedziała w wozie prowadzonym przez dziadka Klausa. Obecnie kierowali się do Satellite, by pozałatwiać tam sprawy, a Iris musiała zakupić dla Toru części do jego Ścigacza.

"Huh... widok taki sam: kamienie, pustynie, kamienie, pustynie..." mruczała Iris.

"Takie jest prawo natury. Niektóre miejsca są niebem, a niektóre piekłem. My spoczywamy na krawędzi tych dwóch miejsc." wyjaśnił Klaus, na co Iris mogła tylko westchnąć. Podróże przez pustynie były wyczerpujące, jeśli się nie posiada wozu. Zresztą znała tylko to: Crash Town, Kopalnie Dynu oraz pustynie.

"Jak sądzisz, dziadku... ile jeszcze nam brakuje do Satellite?"

"Pomyślmy,... jakieś 2 godziny, o ile nam wóz nie nawali." odpowiedział Klaus. Jakby na odpowiedź z maski samochodu zaczął wychodzić dym. Iris zaczęła żałować, że w ogóle pytała.

"O rany... teraz widzę, że trochę więcej..." jej myśli powoli zmieniły położenie z nawalającego silnika na Magiczne Karty. "_Bardziej mnie zastanawiają te karty. Mam Nanohę oraz Caro w swojej talii kart. Według Nullite powstało w przeszłości osiem Magicznych Kart StrikerSów, więc jeszcze zostało 6 Wojowników-Magów do znalezienia. Jeśli to ma mi pomóc w odnalezieniu przeznaczenia i poszlak związanych z losem moich rodziców, to zrobię wszystko, by wykonać misję._"

* * *

_Mune ni yadoru atsuki suisei wa _  
**{****_The warm comet lodging in my chest_}**  
(Muzyka zaczyna się z czarnym tłem, kiedy z wolna pojawia się karta z symbolem Kręgu Mid-Childia, która się obraca, ujawniając z drugiej strony Iris. Otwiera powoli swe srebrzyste oczy, a jej medalion zaczyna świecić.)

_Hajimari no kodou e... _  
**{****_Goes toward the beginning's beat..._}**  
(Scena ukazuje ponownie Iris, tym razem na pustyni zaciskając swoją pięść i patrząc w niebo)

(Scena zmienia położenie, ukazując widok na Crash Town i wtedy pojawia się napis "Yu-Gi-Oh!". Po sekundzie pojawia się błysk i pod głównym napisem pojawia się napis "Over The Nexus". Po kilku sekundach, sceneria ukazuje Iris z West i Nico przy Kryjówce, grupę Zespołu Satisfaction (Yusei, Jack, Crow i Kalin) na brzegu Satellite, oraz Toru wraz z Klausem stojących na skrzyżowaniu dróg w Crash Town)

_Furueru yubi nigirishimete _  
**{****_My trembling fingers quietly hold a wish_}** Na pustyni stoi samotna postać, patrząc na zachód słońca. Okazuje się nią być Iris Luster. Spogląda za siebie i widzi duchy Arf, Zafiry, Fate i Nanohy, patrzący na nią z uśmiechem. Wówczas ona się uśmiecha.  
_Shizuka ni negai o kometa_, _Uzukumatte nigerarenai kako kara_  
**{****_Cowering because of the inescapable past_}** W Satellite Yusei spogląda w niebo, podczas gdy za nim stoją duchy Nitro Warrior, Turbo Warrior i Junk Warrior, choć sam nie jest świadom ich obecności.

_tobi dashitaiyo _  
**{****_Wanting to run away_}** Toru pracuje przy swoim D-Ścigaczu, myśląc o Nowym Domino City.  
_Tatoe kiesou na wazuka na hikari datte _  
**{****_Even if it's a small, fating light_}** Iris siedzi na kamieniu przy urwisku, z którego widać Crash Town i patrzy na swoje karty, po czym spogląda w niebo, gdzie widzi przezroczysty obraz uśmiechającej się Fate, Nanoha i Vivio, scena przenosi się do Crash Town, gdzie dwaj Gracze stoją naprzeciw siebie, gotowi do walki.

_Oikaketai ano hoshi no you ni _  
**{****_I want to chase after it, as if it was a star_}** Scena ukazuje kolejno Graczy i ich najsilniejszych potworów: Yuseia ze Stardust Dragon, Jacka z Red Dragon Archfiend, Crowa z Blackwing Armor Master i Kalina z Archfiend General. Potem znowu pojawia się Iris z świecącym wisiorkiem, który okrywa ją białą poświatą.  
_Subete ukeire sou, dokomademo takaku_  
**{****_Accepting everything, no matter how high_}** Nagły błysk ukazuje Iris nagą, po czym promienie oplatają jej delikatne ciało, formując dla niej Barrier Jacket w postaci wersji Material-D, a jej włosy zmieniają kolor z srebrnego na srebrno-czarny. Chwilę po tym, Iris otwiera swoje oczy, które są teraz bichromatycznie czerwono-niebieskie. Poświata znika, ukazując Iris w zmienionej formie, po czym rusza w stronę widza.

_Ginga wo mau -tenshi no sasayaki_-  
**{**_**Dancing in the Galaxy are the -**_**_Whispers of an Angel-_}** Iris staje sama naprzeciw Grupie Satisfaction wraz z Nanohą, Fate, Signum i Vitą, gotowe do walki. Signum rzuca swoim mieczem jako łańcuchem w stronę Stardust Dragon, który odpowiada Kosmiczną Flarą, podczas gdy Fate broni się przed uderzeniem Red Dragon Archfiend swoją włócznią.  
_Tashikana kioku wo tadotte_  
**{****_Following these certain memories_}** Vita naciera na Armor Master, uderzając swoim młotem, na co Blackwing odpowiada tornadem czarnych piór. Nanoha używa Divine Buster, podczas gdy Archfiend General macha swoim mieczem, wywołując fale energii pędzące ku Divine Buster.  
_Korekara kitto umareteku shinjitsu he no tobira_  
**{****_After this, surely the door to the truth will be born_}** W Crash Town, Scrap Goblin zmienia się w trzy Synchro-Bramy, podczas gdy Scrap Golem w pięć świecących gwiazd, a potem w błysku światła wyłania się Scrap Dragon, który ląduje przy Toru.  
_Donna tsumetai kurayami ni shibarareteitemo_  
**{****_No matter what kind of cold darkness I'm surrounded with_}** W mroku nocy, otoczona przez świetliki, Iris patrzy na gwieździste niebo, wspominając swoją matkę, której nie widziała od dawna, po czym czuje rękę przy biodrze. Lekko się odwraca i widzi Westa wraz z Nico i Toru w towarzystwie Klausa.  
_Boku wa shiritai kara kesshite tomaranai_  
**{****_I want to know because nothing will stop me._}**Ponad chmurami, Nanoha, Fate, Signum i Vita krzyżują swoje bronie przed armią Ally of Justice po czym w błysku zjednoczenia czterech magów wyłania się Reinforce i świeci purpurowym światłem, tworząc wybuch podobny do supernowej, pochłaniając niemal całą armię.

**(Muzyka gra do końca)** Sceneria znów staje się czarna jak na początku, tylko tym razem ukazuje Krąg Mid-Childia, który wciąż się obraca. Na niej stoi Iris obracając się, ukazując raz swoją normalną formę, a raz formę maga. Podczas obracania pojawiają mgliste obrazy Nanohy, Fate, Vity, Signum, Zafiry, Arf, Hayate i Reinforce. Wtedy sceneria zmienia się raz jeszcze ukazując Nowe Domino City oddzielone świetlistą linią od Crash Town, i nagle na tle pojawia się napis "Yu-Gi-Oh!" i "Over The Nexus", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

Podróż z Crash Town do Satellite trwała 5 godzin, choć przez małą awarię silnika wozu trwało o 15 minut więcej, niż przewidywał Klaus. Na szczęście Iris, która miała zdolność naprawiania maszyn we krwi, zdołała jakoś naprawić silnik, lecz na ironię mógł wytrzymać 2 godziny pracy. Dziadek z westchnieniem dodał jeszcze części do naprawienia gruchota do swojej listy zakupów.

"...To będzie mnie sporo kosztowało." powiedział Klaus.

"Na pewno w Satellite znajdziesz części, dziadku Klausie." zapewniła jego wnuczka. Dziadek od razu się uśmiechnął.

"Dzięki, że mnie podnosisz na duchu... no, jesteśmy!" oznajmił dziadek i zatrzymał gruchota przed tunelem, do którego mógłby się zmieścić nawet dyliżans.

"Ee... a gdzie jesteśmy?"

"To rurociąg, który biegnie pod ziemią do Satellite. Kiedy Crash Town było jeszcze młode, Radleyowie i Malcolmowie używali tych tuneli, by się przedostać do miasta. Tym rurociągiem dotrzemy do Satellite."

"Nieźle, nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy zobaczę na własne oczy Satellite." powiedziała Iris, jej myśli już krążyły po całkiem obcym jej miejscu.

"Ja niegdyś tu bywałem, więc to dla mnie żadna nowość. Ale ty zapewne się nieźle zdziwisz." zgodził się Klaus, po czym ukryli swój wóz i weszli do rurociągów. Wewnątrz było bardzo ciemno, a zarazem też brudno, o czym Iris się przekonała, przypadkowo poślizgując się na czymś co wyglądało jak błoto. W końcu po kwadransie łażenia po rurociągu para mieszkańców Crash Town dotarła do końca tunelu. Iris była pierwszą osobą, która wyszła z tunelu i od razu widok ją oniemiał: Satellite nie tyle wyglądało mniej bogato, co raczej kiepsko. Ulice były puste, okna i drzwi wyglądały, jakby przeszło tornado, a ludzie chodzili w brudnych i postrzępionych ubraniach. Tak właśnie wyglądało Satelllite dzisiaj: zapomniana, zniszczona dzielnica.

"To jest Satellite? To miejsce wygląda jak..." zaczęła Iris, wciąż mając przed oczami widok pustego miasta.

"Jak miasto duchów. Zero Reversum rozpętało się w większości właśnie tutaj, więc Satellite jest teraz kompletnie nieużytecznym miejscem. Hiroszima z wojny przy tym to rozwalony salon." dokończył smętnie Klaus. "Ale mimo tego Satellite tętni życiem."

Iris spojrzała na okno, które właśnie się oderwało od budynku i runęło w dół, rozbijając się na kilka kawałków. Co prawda Satellite wciąż miało mieszkańców, ale o stabilnych rzeczach do wprost przeciwnie.

"Taa... od razu już wyobrażam życie tutejszych."

"No to tu się rozdzielamy, moja wnuczko. Ja idę załatwić kilka spraw i zakupić części zamienne do naszego gruchota. Ty znajdź jakiś dobry sklep z częściami do Ścigaczy, z pewnością mają coś za niską cenę. Tylko uważaj, Satellite w większości jest zamieszkiwane przez złodziei i łgarzy." powiedział Klaus przed odejściem, zostawiając Iris samą. Po chwili i ona ruszyła, by wykonać swoją robotę. Satellite raczej nie przypominał tego, o czym zawsze marzyła. W jej wyobraźni to było miejsce, gdzie wszyscy kochali Pojedynki Potworów, były drapacze chmur, szkoły, zwyczajnie metropolis przyszłości. A przed swoimi oczami miała widok miasta przejętego przez złośliwych drani, bezdomnych ludzi, którzy próbowali przeżyć oraz rodzaju ludzi, którzy mogli w każdej chwili wykorzystać cząstkę słabości ofiary, by móc się wzbogacić i ograbić biednego.

"Nigdy nie sądziłam że Zero Reversum może przyczynić się do czegoś takiego." powiedziała do siebie Iris i choć nie oczekiwała odpowiedzi, przy jej boku ponownie pojawił się duch Nullite, jej strażniczki.

"_Nawet po tych latach wciąż potrafię wyczuć tu cząstki energii, które wywołały tą katastrofę._" odpowiedziała Nullite.

"A jak się "to" czuje?" zapytała się dziewczyna. Sama w końcu była normalną osobą. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą od razu by zaakceptowała były umiejętności walki a magia to ostatnia rzecz, jaka mogłaby wejść do jej głowy.

"_Jakby krzyk tysiąca ludzi, którzy zginęli w eksplozji._" Iris nerwowo potrząsnęła głową, starając się o tym nie myśleć. To, co powiedziała Nullite, wystarczyło by wywołać wyobraźnię katastrofy.

"O rany... yh, lepiej znajdźmy ten sklep z częściami i-" zdanie Iris niespodziewanie przerwał jakiś młody głosik. Brzmiał zupełnie jakby płakał. Srebrno-włosa dziewczyna spojrzała za róg i zauważyła małą dziewczynkę z czarnymi włosami, która płakała. Od razu podbiegła do niej i uklęknęła.

"Hej... czy coś się stało, mała przyjaciółko?" zapytała się. Dziewczynka odwróciła się, by zobaczyć klęczącą Iris, delikatnie masując jej ramię.

"N-nie... nie mogę go znaleźć.."

"Kogo nie możesz znaleźć? Swojej matki?"

Dziewczynka potrząsnęła powoli głową. "N-nie... Crowa."

"Crow?" zapytała się Iris. "Kto to Crow?"

"T-to chłopak z pomarańczowymi kolczastymi włosami. Straciłam go z oczu, i teraz nie wiem, gdzie jest."

Iris zastanawiała, co robić. Miała przecież zakupić części, a teraz była tu sama z małą płaczącą dziewczynką. Już miała coś powiedzieć, kiedy spojrzała na zatopione w łzach oczka małej. Jak niby miała jej odmówić?

"Eh.. no.. w porządku." poddała się Iris i delikatnie podniosła dziewczynkę, delikatnie bawiąc się jej czarnymi włosami. "Może razem znajdziemy twojego przyjaciela?"

Mała dziewczynka otarła łzy z swojej twarzy, szczęśliwa. "Dz-dzięki, proszę pani!" powiedziała, po czym się przytuliła do Iris, która się zarumieniła. Czuła się zupełnie jak jej mama.

"Ee... "proszę pani" brzmi trochę zbyt formalnie. Po prostu mów mi Iris." odpowiedziała Iris z mieszanym uczuciem, po czym wspólnie ruszyli by znaleźć Crowa. Popytali tu i tam, choć częściej spotykali się z negatywną odpowiedzią. W końcu po godzinie natknęli się na młodego chłopaka z pomarańczowymi włosami. Wyglądał, jakby kogoś szukał.

"Lilie? Lilie? Kurczę, gdzie ta mała się podziewa?"

Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego, z łzami w oczach. "Tutaj, Crow!"

"A więc to jest Crow…" pomyślała Iris delikatnie sadzając Lilie na ziemię.

Crow się odwrócił, by zauważyć dziewczynkę machającą do niego. Westchnął z spokojem i od razu podbiegł w jej kierunku. Jego mina wyrażała ulgę, a zarazem lekkie niezadowolenie, kiedy objął ją w swe ramienia.

"Lilie!" He said. "Martwiłem się o ciebie! Nie było cię w domu..."

Crow lekko spojrzał w górę i zauważył przyglądającą się mu Iris. Od razu wyraz twarzy mu się zmienił: z zmartwionego na złego złapał Iris za kołnierz, jakby chciał zrobić coś niemiłego.

"Co ty sobie myślisz?" nakrzyczał. "Próbujesz mi tu porywać małą dziewczynkę?"

Iris cofnęła na kilka kroków, lekko przerażona.

"C-co masz na myśli o porwaniu? Ja zwyczajnie j-ja ci przyniosłam!" Crow raczej nie był przekonany.

"Zapewne miałaś jakiś powód, by ją zabierać od tak sobie! Choć nie przepadam za walką z dziewczyną, to porwania nie daruję!"

"C-Co..?" zapytała Iris, teraz już urażona, a zarazem przerażona.

Dwie osoby przez chwilę nie oderwały od siebie wzroku. Zaraz po tym Crow zauważył, iż Iris miała w kaburze pistolet, który z jakiegoś powodu przypominał Dysk Walk. Choć Crow nie był przez moment pewny, to potem aktywował swój Dysk na swojej ręce.

"Walcz ze mną!"

"W-Walczyć... a-ale po co?"

Crow tylko uśmiechnął się złośliwie. "Skoro mówisz, że nie miałaś zamiaru porywać, to może udowodnisz to w walce?"

Zanim Iris chciała się odciąć ripostą, głos Nullite przemówił za nią. "_Iris... Pozwól, żebyśmy wspólnie walczyły_."

Iris skinęła głową, po czym lekko chwyciła swój Device. "Coredon, użycz mi mocy."

Medalion zabłysnął niebieskim światłem, kiedy w rozległ się mechaniczny głos "**_Tak jest, mistrzyni. przygotowanie_**_** procesu**._" Crow patrzył na Iris z zdziwieniem. "Co do-" Tu urwał się w pół zdania, kiedy Iris została otoczona niebieską sferą. Po chwili niebieskie światło, które otoczyło ciało Iris opadło, ukazując ją w formie maga; obecnie wyglądała na 18-latkę, a jej oczy świeciły się na czerwono i niebiesko, włosy były już srebrno-czarne. Jej strój też się zmienił: już nie miała na sobie kowbojskich ubrań, za to teraz miała czarny płaszcz z srebrnymi naramiennikami, na których było po trzy kolce. Oprócz tego miała czarne bez-palczaste rękawice, choć jej lewa ręka była odziana w metalową rękawicę. Była ona połączona z Dyskiem Walk wyglądającym teraz jak koło z znakiem magicznego kręgu Belkan, ale zamiast normalnych pól na kart były pola z energii.

Lilie przyglądała się Iris, nie mając żadnych słów by wyrazić swoje emocje na jej widok. Crow potrząsnął głową, chcąc wiedzieć czy ma zwidy. Po krótkim czasie już odkrył, że nie śni na jawie. Jako przeciwniczkę miał dziewczynę, która potrafi się zmienić w... to coś.

"Zanim wykonasz kolejny trik, moja kolej!" krzyknął nagle Crow, błyskawicznie wciskając jeden przycisk na swoim dysku. Wówczas z urządzenia wystrzelił jakiś kabel, który od razu podłączył się do Dysku Iris.

"Co to niby za kabel?" zapytała Iris, głos brzmiał jakby zmieszany z głosem Nullite. "Co ty chcesz zrobić z moim Dyskiem?"

"To tylko mały bonus, jaki Zespół Satysfakcji posiada." uznał Crow. "Ten kabelek przewodzi szokujący puls elektromagnetyczny. Jeśli przegrasz Pojedynek, puls się aktywuje i zniszczy twój dysk."

Iris poczuła jak presja powoli rosła. Teraz nie tylko musiała udowodnić mu że jej intencje były pokojowe, ale i wygrać pojedynek, bo inaczej wróci do Crash Town z zepsutym Dyskiem.

* * *

"Czas na grę!"

**Iris: **4000 LP

**Crow: **4000 LP

"Panie przodem!." Iris wyciągnęła szóstą kartę z talii i umieściła ją w swojej ręce. "Najpierw zagram "Double Summon", bym mogła przyzwać dwa potwory w jednej turze. Tak więc przyzywam "Yuuno Scryę" w trybie Obrony oraz Zafirę - Forma Wilka Poziomu 4" w trybie Ataku!" zadeklarowała Iris, przyzywając na pole młodego maga (4) (ATK: 1400/DEF: 850) oraz wilka o futrze w kolorze indygo i bieli z metalowymi gauntletami na czterech kończynach i o czerwonych oczach (4) (ATK: 1700/DEF: 1600).

"Yuuno i Zafira? Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem takich kart." powiedział Crow z fałszywym uśmieszkiem.

"To się nieźle zdziwisz, bo teraz aktywuję specjalną zdolność Yuuno! Kiedy jest w trybie Obrony, mogę przyzwać jednego potwora typu Maga z talii. Przyzywam więc Effect Veiler w trybie Obrony!" odpowiedziała Iris, przyzywając młodą kobietę o niebieskich włosach, noszącą blado-różowy strój z czarnymi legginsami i anielskimi skrzydłami, które wyrastały z jej ramion (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). "Zakończę swój ruch dwoma zakrytymi kartami."

"Heh. Zobaczymy, co na to powiedzą moi kumple." powiedział Crow, ciągnąc nową kartę z talii. "Z mojej dłoni przyzywam Czarne Skrzydło – Bora "Włócznia"!" Wówczas z portalu wyłonił się człowiek niemalże pokryty piórami, z strusimi nogami i z dziwną różową twarzą z długim żółtym dziobem, ściskając w dłoniach wielką czarną lancę (4) (ATK: 1700/DEF: 800).

"_Czarne Skrzydło..._" pomyślała Iris. Wiedziała o tym archetypie to, że znane jest z błyskawicznego przyzywania na pole kilku potworów w jednej turze. "_Wygląda na to, że planuje przyzwać kilku "kumpli" na raz._"

"Zapewne znasz przysłowie 'ptaki pokrewne gromadzą się razem'; gdyż kiedy kontroluję inne Czarne Skrzydło na polu, mogę Specjalnie Przyzwać Czarne Skrzydło - Gale "Wicher" z mojej dłoni!" oznajmił Crow, przyzywając małego humanoidalnego kruka z żółtą twarzą i zielonymi piórami na głowie (3) (ATK: 1300/DEF: 400). "To tylko rozgrzewka. Widzisz, raz na turę Gale może obniżyć o połowę siłę Ataku i Obrony wybranego potwora!" Gale od razu machnął skrzydłami, wysyłając fale wiatru, osłabiając siłę wilka.

Zafira - Forma Wilka Poziom 4 (ATK: 850/DEF: 800)

"Teraz Gale, atakuj Zafirę! " Humanoidalny kruk od razu posłuchał polecenia Crowa i zaczął szybować w kierunku osłabionej Zafiry. Już miał zadać cios, kiedy niespodziewanie wir tornada odrzucił Gale'a. "C-co do-"

"To moja ulubiona karta, Negacja Ataku! Ta karta neutralizuje atak i kończy fazę walki. "Wyjaśniła Iris, uśmiechając się. Crow był zaskoczony.

"No dobra... ale kiedy twój atakowany potwór wciąż jest polu, mogę wysłać Czarne Skrzydło - Etesian Dwóch Mieczy na Cmentarz, by zadać 1000 punktów obrażeń." powiedział Crow, wysyłając wspomnianą kartę z dłoni na cmentarz. Wraz z tym na polu pojawił się kolejne Czarne Skrzydło, tym razem o czerwonych piórach na głowie w stroju ninja, trzymając w dłoniach parę tachi. Humanoidalny ptak przeszył wzrokiem Iris, rzucając w jej kierunku swoje miecze.

**Iris: **3000

**Crow: **4000

"To nie wszystko! Teraz tunuję Gale "Wicher" poziomu 3 z Bora "Włóczni" poziomu 4!" dodał Crow kiedy Gale zmienił się w trzy zielone pierścienie, a Bora w cztery gwiazdy, które się ustawiły równo w tunelu pierścieni.

"_Przyciemnione wichury, stańcie się skrzydłami, które będą szybować po niebie! Synchro Przyzwanie! Czarne Skrzydło - Uzbrojony Mistrz!"_

Promień światła dosłownie wystrzelił z tunelu pierścieni, przywołując człowieka odzianego w obsydianową czarną zbroję udekorowaną szkarłatnymi znakami. Jego twarz była zakryta czerwonym klejnotem umieszczonym w dziobie ptako-kształtnego hełmu, a jego szponiaste rękawice zacisnęły w pięści, kiedy skrzydła pokryte obsydianem rozprzestrzeniły się ponad nim (7) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 1500).

"Raczej nie jestem w stanie już zaatakować, więc zakończę swoją turę."

"Mój ruch!" oznajmiła Iris, ciągnąc nową kartę, po czym spojrzała na Zafirę. Wilk wciąż był osłabiony. "_Wygląda na to, że statystyki Zafiry nie wróciły do normy. Najwidoczniej to permanentny efekt. Muszę coś wymyślić._" spojrzała na swoje dwie karty i wówczas w jej umyśle zaczął się układać schemat. "Dobra, najpierw przyzwę Zafirę - formę Chowańca poziomu 1!" oznajmiła, przywołując na pole mniejszą wersję wilka (1) (ATK: 500/DEF: 300). "A teraz aktywuję kartę-pułapkę "Destruct Potion". Dzięki tej karcie mogę zniszczyć jednego potwora na moim polu, a jego punkty Ataku zostają przeliczone na moje dodatkowe punkty Życia. Tak więc używam jej na Zafirze - forma Wilka!" Zafira zawył, kiedy niewidzialna siła niespodziewanie zniszczyła go na piksele, a jego energia życiowa przepłynęła na Iris.

**Iris: **3850

**Crow: **4000

"Po za tym, kiedy Zafira został zniszczony przez efekt karty, mogę dokonać Specjalnego Przyzwania z mojej talii Zafiry - forma Wilczego Maga!" powiedziała dziewczyna, kiedy atomy zaczęły się zbierać ze sobą, tworząc magiczny krąg na ziemi. W powietrzu rozległo potężne wycie, kiedy z kręgu powstawał mężczyzna z wilczymi uszami i ogonem, odziany w czarny strój. Miał na sobie te same gauntlety jak w wilczej formie (7) (ATK: 2700/DEF: 2000). "Ponadto, gram magiczną kartą "Level Wing"! Ta karta podwyższy poziom wybranego przeze mnie potwora na polu. Wybieram Zafirę - forma Chowańca na poziom drugi!" Mały promień światła opadł na małego wilczka, podwyższając jego poziom (1-2). "Tak więc tunuję Yuuno Scrya z Zafirą - formą Chowańca!" powiedziała Iris, kiedy mag zmienił się w cztery synchro-bramy, a mały wilk w dwie gwiazdy, ustawiając je w linii prostej.

"_Dwóch stanie się jednym, a dwóch uczyni ten świat jednym! Żelazny młot osądzi wrogów, a Mag Rycerzy Chmur wymierzy karę! Synchro Przyzwanie! Oto Vita, Mag Żelaznego Młota!"_

Promień światła pojawił się w tunelu pierścieni, ujawniając małą dziewczynę w czerwonym stroju stylu gotyckiej lolity z czarnymi falbankami oraz żółtymi wstążkami, jej wielki czerwony kapelusz miał dwie główki pluszowych króliczków, a jej buty były czarno-czerwone. W jej dłoniach trzymany był wielki metalowy młot (6) (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800). Crow wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar się roześmiać.

"Hheheh! Ta mała dziewczynka z dużym młotem chce mnie pobić? Może niech najpierw zaprosi Czarne Skrzydła na herbatkę?" Czerwono-włosy gracz zaczął się śmiać do upadłego, lecz kiedy spojrzał ponownie na Vita, od razu zaczął żałować. Otoczona czerwoną poświatą, Vita patrzyła na Crowa wzrokiem, jakby miała zamiar go zmiażdżyć swoim młotem, wyrwać jego ducha, a potem pobić i ducha. I to w odpowiedniej kolejności.

"S-Spróbuj mnie znowu nazwać "małą dziewczynką", to ci tak zaserwuję Gigantschlagiem (1) że będziesz żałować swoich słów!" oburzyła się Vita. Iris czuła pot na czole, zakłopotana. Od czasu kiedy znalazła jej kartę utkniętą pod stosem złomu, Vita wciąż zachowywała się jakby była stworzona tylko do walk.

"Spokojnie, Vita. Wyżywisz się na nim, kiedy jego potwór zniknie. A po za tym Zafira jest silniejszy, gdyż otrzymuje 500 punktów za kartę bestii na moim Cmentarzu." uspokoiła ją Iris, podczas gdy Zafirę otoczył pierścień energii, wzmacniając go.

Zafira - Forma Wilczego Maga Poziom 7 (ATK: 3200/DEF: 2000)

"Zafiro, atakuj Uzbrojonego Mistrza! Naprzód, Stalowe Jarzmo!" rozkazała Iris. Pod nogami Zafiry pojawił się magiczny krąg, choć w przeciwieństwie do kręgu Nanohy ten był w formie trójkąta z czterema kółkami: trzema na końcach trójkąta i czwarty na środku. Wówczas Zafira uderzył pięścią w ziemię, wywołując z niej setki ostrzy energii w kierunku potwora Crowa. Iris przyglądnęła się bliżej i wtedy wyglądała na zaskoczoną. Kiedy kurz opadł, Uzbrojony Mistrz nie miał żadnych ran, nawet zadrapania! Co więcej, punkty życia Crowa w ogóle nie zmalały.

"Co się stało? Twój potwór wygląda jakby nie został nawet dotknięty."

"To jego specjalna zdolność. Kiedy jest atakowany, czy też atakuje, wszystkie obrażenia, jakie mam otrzymać spadają do zera. A Uzbrojony Mistrz nie może zostać zniszczony przez walkę."

Iris poczuła się niepewnie. Nie miała w dłoni obecnie żadnej karty, a na polu miała jedynie Zafirę i Vita w trybie ataku, podczas gdy Crow dysponował potworem, którego nie da się zniszczyć w walce, a każde obrażenia zostają zredukowane do zera. "Kończę swoją turę."

"Moja kolej!" krzyknął Crow i wyciągnął kartę. "Teraz przyzwę Czarne Skrzydło – Mistral, Srebrna Tarcza w trybie Obrony!" oznajmił, przywołując na pole niebiesko-pierzastego ptaka podobnego do sowy, z srebrnym hełmem na głowie i tarczą na piersi (2) (ATK: 100/DEF: 1800). "A teraz mój Uzbrojony Mistrz zaatakuje Żelaznego Rycerza. Czarny Huragan!" Potwór Crowa wzbił się w powietrze i pikował w kierunku Vito, tworząc huragan piór. Dziewczyna próbowała odeprzeć atak swoim młotem, lecz i tak siła huraganu zniszczyła ją na piksele.

**Iris: **3750

**Crow: **4000

"Chyba nie warto było przyzywać małą dziewczynkę z młotkiem.." dodał Crow z uśmieszkiem, który potem ustąpił zdziwieniu. Kiedy kurz wywołany huraganem opadł, Graf Eisen wciąż był cały, choć teraz miał nieco szarawy odcień. "Co jest? Dlaczego ten młot nie zniknął?"

"Powiem tylko, że mój archetyp jest w pewnym sensie "potomkiem" archetypu Kryształowych Bestii Jesse'go." wyjaśniła Iris. "Kiedy mój Synchro Potwór zostaje zniszczony w walce, zamiast wysłać na Cmentarz mogę go umieścić na strefie Kart Zaklęć i Pułapek, a wówczas będzie mieć poziom 1!"

Vita, Rycerz Żelaznego Młota: (6-1)

"No dobra, zakończę ruch dwoma zakrytymi kartami". Westchnął Crow, kończąc turę.

"_Muszę znaleźć jakiś sposób na obejście Czarnego Skrzydła. Na razie mam Zafirę poziomu siódmego oraz nieaktywnego Graf Eisena..._" pomyślała Iris, po czym wyciągnęłą kolejną kartę. "Zagram teraz Karta Zaklęcia "Card of Sanctity"! Teraz obydwaj musimy wyciągnąć tyle kart, aż będziemy mieć 6 kart w dłoni." Iris wyciągnęła sześć kart, podczas gdy Crow tylko pięć. "Najpierw zagram kolejną kartą Zaklęcia, "Tuning"! Ta karta pozwoli mi dodać do mojej dłoni potwora Tunera z nazwą "Synchron", kosztem wysłania mojej kolejnej karty z talii na Cmentarza." powiedziała, wysyłając pierwszą kartę z wierzchu talii na Cmentarz, oraz wyciągając nową kartę. "A kartą, którą wybrałam jest Bri Synchron, którego przyzwę w trybie Obrony!" oznajmiła Iris, przyzywając zielonego robota przypominającego Transformersa (4) (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1100).

"Ale to nie koniec. Kiedy kontroluję potwora rodzaju Tunera na polu, mogę dokonać Specjalnego Przyzwania Quillbolt Hedgehog z Cmentarza w trybie ataku, oraz Boost Warrior z mojej dłoni w trybie Obrony!" dodała dziewczyna, kiedy z podziemi wyłonił żółto-barny jeż z śrubami na plecach zamiast kolców, od razu przyjmując postawę ataku (2) (ATK:800/DEF: 800) oraz czerwono-włosy wojownik z purpurowej zbroi (1) (ATK: 300/DEF: 200).

"Chwila, chcesz przywołać Synchro-Potwora 7 poziomu?"

"Teraz tunuję Bri Synchrona poziomu 4 z Quillbolt Hedgehog'iem poziomu 2 oraz Boost Warrior poziomu 1!" kontynuowała Iris, kiedy Bri Synchron zmienił się w cztery synchro-bramy, podczas gdy Quillbolt i Boost w 3 świecące gwiazdy.

"_Trzech stanie się jednym, a dwóch uczyni ten świat jednym! Niech miecz stanie się łukiem, a Laevatein zwiąże losy wrogów! Synchro Przyzwanie! Przybywaj, Signum, Rycerz Miecza!"_

Promień światła pojawił się w tunelu pierścieni, ujawniając młodą dziewczynę w ciemno-różowym stroju z białą kurtką i płaszczem u pasa przypominający w całości zbroję. Miała długie, różowe włosy spięte w koński ogon, a jej buty były purpurowe z metalowymi płytkami. Jej pas był połączony z kaburą, w której siedział biały miecz (7) (ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000).

"Jestem Rycerzem Miecza, Signum, a to mój Demon Ostrza Płomieni, Laevatein!" oznajmiła Signum, wyciągając z kabury swój jedno-sieczny miecz, po czym odwróciła się Iris. "Dziękuję, Mistrzyni Iris, że mogę otrzymać szansę by stanąć do walki przeciwko wrogowi."

"Eheh... Nie ma sprawy, Signum." odpowiedziała Iris zmieszanym uczuciem. W przeciwieństwie do Vita, Signum była w pełni lojalna i opanowana, chociaż zwracała się do swojej posiadaczki zbyt oficjalnie. "Ale wracając do gdy, używam karty "Forbidden Chalice", by zwiększyć siłę Uzbrojonego Mistrza o 400 punktów!" Crow spojrzał na swojego potwora, nad którym pojawił kielich, który oblał go świętą wodą, zwiększając siłę (2/2500-2900/1500).

"Dlaczego zwiększyłaś jego siłę? Na pewno masz jakiś powód..." Wówczas Crow zdał sobie sprawę z posunięcia Iris. Ona nie użyła tej karty do zwiększenia siły Czarnego Skrzydła.

"Dlatego, że dzięki temu mogę zneutralizować jego efekt. A to oznacza, że twój Uzbrojony Mistrz już nie jest niezniszczalny. Ale dla pewności zagram jeszcze kartą "Mystical Space Typhoon", by pozbyć się jednej karty twojego pola, Crow!" dokończyła Iris, kiedy tornado z jej karty zniszczyło pierwszą zakrytą kartę.

"Aktywuję "Blackwing - Boobytrap"! Kiedy kontroluję "Czarne Skrzydło" na polu, a ta zakryta karta zostaje zniszczona przez efekt karty, mogę wyciągnąć jedną kartę z mojej talii!" oznajmił Crow, po czym wyciągnął kolejną kartę. "Ale to nie wszystko. Ta karta wtedy dostarczy ci 1000 punktów obrażeń!" Czarny huragan z piór wówczas zaatakował Iris, lecz dzięki zbroi nie poczuła tego zbyt boleśnie.

**Iris: **2750

**Crow: **4000

"Może... ale wciąż mam silniejszego od ciebie potwora. Zafira, Stalowe Jarzmo jeszcze raz!" rozkazała Iris. Wilczy mag wytworzył przed sobą kolejny magiczny krąg, z którego wyszło ostrze energii. Potwór Crowa próbował się bronić, lecz energia świetlistego ostrza tak czy owak przecięło go na pół.

**Iris: **2750

**Crow: **3700

"A teraz Signum zaatakuje cię bezpośrednio! Schlangebeißen (2)!" oznajmiła Iris.

"Tak sobie życzysz, moja pani... Laevatein ukaże go i jego klan!" wykonała Signum, wkładając miecz do kabury. Wtedy gwałtownie go wyjęła, lecz tym razem miecz był już wydłużony, przypominając łańcuchowy bat. Signum dziko nim zamachnęła, wywołując szalony taniec bicza, który pojawiał raz tu, a raz tam. Siła ataku nie tylko wyrwała przyczepiony do dysku Iris kabel, ale i uderzyła Crowa, wysyłając go kilka metrów od pola walki wprost na skrzynie.

**Iris: **2750

**Crow: **1100

"Crow!" krzyknęła Lilie. Laevatein wrócił znów do formy miecza, którego Signum schowała do kabury.

"Zakończę ruch zakrytą kartą." dokończyła Iris i czekała na ruch Crowa.

"Urh... j-już wystarczy, spasuję." powiedział Crow. Dziewczyna była zaskoczona. Crow chciał oddać mecz walkowerem?

"Jak to? Nie walczysz dalej?" zapytała Iris.

"Tak. Po pierwsze: wyczerpały mi się schematy na kontrataki, a po drugie: bycie pobitym przez dziewczyny jest trochę nie na miejscu." uznał chłopak. Signum błyskawicznie przystawiła ostrze miecza przed jego twarzą. Choć to był hologram, to jednak wołałby uniknąć spotkania z nim naprawdę.

"Na twoim miejscu radziłabym nie denerwować Signum. Choć zebrana i chłodna, nie toleruje takich wyskoków." poinformowała Iris, po czym wróciła z powrotem do cywilnej postaci, a jej Device znów stał się naszyjnikiem. "A teraz na poważnie. Ja wcale nie próbowałam porywać tej małej dziewczynki." Wyjaśniła. "Po prostu ją znalazłam i przyprowadziłam ja do ciebie."

Crow spojrzał na Lilie, która oglądała cały pojedynek. "Czy to prawda?"

Lilie kiwnęła spokojnie głową. "Nie potrafiłam cię znaleźć i zgubiłam się." Wyjaśniła mu. "Ale ta dziewczyna znalazła mnie i pomogła mi ciebie odnaleźć."

"No tak…" powiedział Crow. Spojrzał z powrotem na Iris. "Wybacz, nie wiedziałem. Ostatnio w Satellite narobiło się sporo nieznajomych. Czy jest coś, co mogłbym dla ciebie zrobić?"

"Właściwie jest pewna sprawa."

"To dawaj." odpowiedział Crow.

"Czy jest gdzieś jakiś sklep z częściami? Mój przyjaciel potrzebuje ich do dokończenia swojego D-Ścigacza." zapytała się Iris. "Widzisz, pochodzimy z odległego miasta zwanego Crash Town, na odludnej pustyni. Ponieważ wybierałam się do Satellite, prosił mnie, bym mogła zakupić też części dla niego."

"Widzę…" powiedział Crow. Wtedy wskazał na południe. "Jeśli pójdziesz tą drogą, powinnaś być na rozwidleniu. Idź w lewo i wtedy powinnaś zobaczyć wielki stary sklep. Tam sprzedają części."

"Dzięki, Crow. No, to ja się zbieram." oznajmiła Iris, po czym zdezaktywowała dysk i ruszyła w drogę. "A... przy okazji, jestem Iris Luster." dokończyła, zostawiając zdumionego Crowa w towarzystwie Lilie.

Iris podążyła według wskazówek chłopaka, które jej dał i po 30 minutach, dotarła w końcu do dużego budynku z wywieszoną tablicą "**D-WHEEL SHOP**". "_Hmm... to chyba tu._" Jak tylko weszła do środka, oniemiała z wrażenia. Wewnątrz sklep wyglądał gorzej, niż na zewnątrz. Gdzie nie spojrzeć, były porozrzucane opony, przestarzałe czipy, itp. Za ladą siedział mężczyzna w średnim wieku, z żółtym irokezem.

"Witam, witam. Wiem, nie stać mnie na solidny biznes." powiedział człowiek, patrząc na swój sklep.

"Właśnie widzę..." mruknęła Iris i podeszła do niego, wyciągając z kieszeni listę części, o które poprosił Toru.

"Witam, proszę pana…" powiedziała Iris. "Ma pan te części z listy? Muszę je zakupić dla mego kumpla."

"Proszę nie mówić na mnie 'pan', to brzmi zbyt formalnie." odpowiedział człowiek. "Mów mi Kuroe i oczywiście, mam te części. Sprawdzę na zapleczu."

Kuroe szybko wyszedł tylnymi drzwiami i zaczął poszukiwania. Po dwóch minutach wrócił z powrotem z kartonem wyładowanym częściami. Wśród nich był czip akceleracyjny, Silnik DWE-X T500, puszka czarnej farby i mniejsze mniej ważne części. Wtedy przeliczył na starej kasie i pokazał rachunek Iris. Młoda dziewczyna była zaskoczona, ile to wszystko kosztowało. To było równe sumce przyjaciela.

"Jak tylko wrócę do domu, to chyba zabiję Toru..." pomyślała Iris z lekkim zdenerwowaniem.

Iris wyciągnęła portfel i wyjął pieniądze, które od niego otrzymała. Raczej nie wystarczało, ale Kuroe był na tyle durny, że tylko wziął kasę, nawet nie przeliczając pieniędzy. Iris błyskawicznie wzięła części do plecaka i szybko wyszła ze sklepu.

"A myślałam, że pójdzie szybciej, niż myślałam…"

"_Naprawdę tak myślałaś?_" zapytała się Nullite. Iris skinęła głową.

"Przynajmniej mam już te części, o które prosił Toru. A teraz lepiej wróćmy do tego wejścia i poczekajmy na dziadka. Jeśli zostanę tu chwilę dłużej, to mogą mnie okraść..."

*WHACK!"

I jak na potwierdzenie słów, coś mocnego uderzyło Iris od tyłu, przez co na chwilę była zdezorientowana. Korzystając z sytuacji, brązowo-włosy człowiek w średnim wieku z czerwoną bluzą siłą wyrwał jej plecak z częściami i od razu uciekł. Iris pomasowała swoją szyję i lekko spojrzała, by zobaczyć uciekającego złodzieja. Od razu westchnęła, winna na samą siebie.

"No i po co ja to mówiłam…"

Wstała na nogi i ruszyła w pogoń za złodziejem; w końcu po kilku minutach biegania dotarła opuszczonego budynku. Jednakże, kiedy sama chciała wejść do budynku w pogoni za nim, niespodziewanie z niego wyszło 3 nieprzyjemnych, dobrze zbudowanych typków. Każdy z nich trzymał Dysk Walk na jednej ręce oraz dzierżył nóż w drugiej ręce.

"No, no, no... patrzcie, co my tu mamy.." oznajmił jeden z nich. "To nie jest miejsce dla małych dziewczynek..."

"Właśnie, weź swoje zabawki i zmykaj." dodał drugi. Iris czuła, jak narastał w niej gniew.

"Nie jestem małą dziewczynką! I przepuście mnie, tamten drań ukradł mój plecak!" krzyknęła Iris, po czym rozjuszona uderzyła najbliższego w nogę, lecz zaraz potem zaczęła żałować tego czynu.

Faceci zacisnęli pięści i powoli zaczęli do niej podchodzić. Jeden z nich nagle rzucił w nią nożem. Na szczęście zdołała uniknąć pierwszego ciosu, lecz nie była w stanie uniknąć drugiego. Instynktownie musiała zakryć ranę wolną ręką, by uspokoić ból.

"_Iris!_" krzyknęła Nullite.

"Uhh... Nic mi nie jest..." odpowiedziała Iris, po czym zdjęła rękę z lewego oka. Miało teraz niewielką bliznę, biegnącą do policzka. Wstanęła na nogi, po czym spojrzała na trzech facetów. "D-Dlaczego to zrobiliście? Nie wstyd wam podnosić rękę na dziewczynę?"

Dranie się tylko pośmiali. "Hehehe! Słyszałaś, dziewczynko. To jest nasz teren. Jeśli go nie opuścisz, nauczymy cię lekcji naszej siły..." odpowiedział gość, który rzucił w nią pierwszym nożem. Cała trójka spojrzała w oczy i wspólnie się zgodzili. I to raczej nie były przeprosiny.

"N-nie, proszę... j-ja tylko chciałam wziąć mój plecak.." jęknęła Iris, po czym zaczęła się cofać w tył. Niestety za nią była już tylko ściana. Po chwili spojrzała na swój naszyjnik i zrozumiała. "_Mój Device... mogę się przemienić i wtedy-_"

Wówczas wtedy poczuła na ramieniu uścisk ręki Nullite. _"Iris,"_ powiedziała Nellite, _"Nie możesz tego zrobić! Wiem, że ci goście dają ci w kość, ale jeśli się przemienisz, możesz ich pozabijać__..." _Iris poczuła, jak narastała presja. Chyba gorzej już nie mogło być.

"No błagam was... nie możecie być bardziej stereotypowi?" rozległ się nieznajomy głos. Trzej mężczyźni odwrócili się, próbując znaleźć źródło głosu. Po chwili dołączył się też inny głos, lecz bardziej stanowczy.

"Walka 3 na 1? To raczej nieczyste zagranie." odpowiedział stanowczy głos.

"Postarajmy wyrównać szanse w naszym stylu." zgodził się trzeci głos, który brzmiał bardziej groźnie.

Trzy tajemnicze postacie niespodziewanie zeskoczyły z dachu budynku, lądując pomiędzy ranną Iris, a draniami. Choć słońce zaczęło ją trochę oślepiać, Iris zdołała wychwycić zarysy postaci. Jeden z nich miał czarne włosy z złotymi pasemkami, drugi krótkie kolczaste blond włosy, a trzeci jasno-niebieskie włosy. Wszyscy trzej nosili brązowe kamizelki oraz Dyski Walk. Iris zauważyła, że z nich wychodziły kable, niemal podobne do tego, którego używał Crow.

"_Mają te same kable... czyżby walczył z ich kolegą?_" zastanawiała się Iris

"Nic się nie bój, dzieciaku…" powiedział niebiesko-włosy chłopak, najwidoczniej przywódca. "Zespół Satysfakcji żyje, by chronić słabszych i eliminować drani."

"Zespół Satysfakcji?"

* * *

Nazwa: Zafira - Chowaniec Poziom 1  
Poziom: 1  
Atrybut: Ziemia  
Typ: Bestia/Efekt  
Efekt: Kiedy ta karta jest przywołana na pole, możesz poświęcić 400 punktów życia, by dodać jedną kartę Pułapki z talii do Dłoni. Kiedy aktywujesz kartę Pułapki, możesz usunąć tą kartę na Cmentarz, by dokonać Specjalnego Przywołania "Zafira - forma Wilka Poziom 4" z talii.  
ATK/OBR: 500/300

Nazwa: Zafira - forma Wilka Poziom 4  
Poziom: 4  
Atrybut: Ziemia  
Typ: Bestia/Efekt  
Efekt: Ta karta może być Przywołana Specjalnie z talii poprzez usunięcię z pola na Cmentarz "Zafira - Chowaniec Poziom 1". Kiedy tak karta atakuje przeciwnika w trybie Obrony, automatycznie go niszczy. Kiedy ta karta zniszczy potwora przeciwnika poprzez walkę, możesz usunąć ją na Cmentarz, by dokonać Specjalnego Przyzwania "Zafira - forma Wilczego Maga Poziom 7" z talii lub z ręki.  
ATK/OBR: 1700/1600

Nazwa: Zafira - forma Wilczego Maga Poziom 7  
Poziom: 7  
Atrybut: Ziemia  
Typ: Bestia-Wojownik/Efekt  
Efekt: Ta karta może być Przywołana Specjalnie z talii poprzez usunięcie z pola na Cmentarz "Zafira - forma Wilka Poziom 4" przez efekt karty. Kiedy jest Przywołana Specjalnie, możesz dokonać Specjalnego Przywołania 1 potwora poziomu 5 lub niższego z Cmentarza. Kiedy ta karta walczy z potworem który jest w trybie Obrony, możesz zadać obrażenia równe różnicy punktów Obrony potwora przeciwnika i punktów Ataku tej karty. Ta karta zyskuje 500 punktów Ataku za każdą kartę typu Bestii na Cmentarzu.  
ATK/OBR: 2700/2000

Nazwa: Vita, Rycerz Żelaznego Młota  
Poziom: 6  
Atrybut: Ziemia  
Typ: Wojownik/Mag/Synchro/Efekt  
Efekt: 1 Tuner + 1 lub więcej nie-Tunerów  
Raz na turę, możesz wyrzucić dowolną liczbę kart z swojej dłoni na Cmentarz, by namierzyć i zniszczyć liczbę kart przeciwnika odpowiadającej liczbie wyrzuconych kart. Kiedy ta karta atakuje lub jest atakowana, możesz wyrzucić z dłoni kartę potwora, żeby podnieść jej atak o 100 punktów X poziom potwora wyrzuconego na Cmentarz. Kiedy jest zniszczona poprzez walkę, możesz ją umieścić na Strefie Kart Zaklęć i Pułapek jako Trwałą Kartę Zaklęcia zamiast wysłać ją na Cmentarz. Wówczas będzie miała poziom 1.  
ATK/OBR: 2400/1800

Nazwa: Signum, Rycerz Miecza  
Poziom: 7  
Atrybut: Ogień  
Typ: Wojownik/Mag/Synchro/Efekt  
Efekt: 1 Tuner + 1 lub więcej nie-Tunerów  
Kiedy atakuje potwora w pozycji Obrony, po Fazie Obrażeń możesz przywołać go w pozycji Obrony na swoje pole. Podczas Fazy Końcowej potwór ten zostaje zniszczony. Kiedy jest zniszczona poprzez walkę, możesz ją umieścić na Strefie Kart Zaklęć i Pułapek jako Trwałą Kartę Zaklęcia zamiast wysłać ją na Cmentarz. Wówczas będzie miała poziom 1.  
ATK/OBR: 2600/2000

(1) - "Gigantyczny Cios" (Giant Blow)

(2) - "Gryzący Wąż" (Biting Snake)


	4. Rozdział 4: Nowa przyjaźń

**Rozdział 4 –** _Ostatnia walka Satellite! Magiczny Smok, Friedrich__!__  
_

* * *

W poprzednim rozdziale…

Dranie się tylko pośmiali. "Hehehe! Słyszałaś, dziewczynko. To jest nasz teren. Jeśli go nie opuścisz, nauczymy cię lekcji naszej siły..." odpowiedział gość, który rzucił w nią pierwszym nożem. Cała trójka spojrzała w oczy i wspólnie się zgodzili. I to raczej nie były przeprosiny.

"N-nie, proszę... j-ja tylko chciałam wziąć mój plecak.." jęknęła Iris, po czym zaczęła się cofać w tył. Niestety za nią była już tylko ściana. Po chwili spojrzała na swój naszyjnik i zrozumiała. "_Mój Device... mogę się przemienić i wtedy-_"

Wówczas wtedy poczuła na ramieniu uścisk ręki Nullite. _"Iris,"_ powiedziała Nullite, _"Nie możesz tego zrobić! Wiem, że ci goście dają ci w kość, ale jeśli się przemienisz, możesz ich pozabijać__..." _Iris poczuła, jak narastała presja. Chyba gorzej już nie mogło być.

"No błagam was... nie możecie być bardziej stereotypowi?" rozległ się nieznajomy głos. Trzej mężczyźni odwrócili się, próbując znaleźć źródło głosu. Po chwili dołączył się też inny głos, lecz bardziej stanowczy.

"Walka 3 na 1? To raczej nieczyste zagranie." odpowiedział stanowczy głos.

"Postarajmy wyrównać szanse w naszym stylu." zgodził się trzeci głos, który brzmiał bardziej groźnie.

Trzy tajemnicze postacie niespodziewanie zeskoczyły z dachu budynku, lądując pomiędzy ranną Iris, a draniami. Choć słońce zaczęło ją trochę oślepiać, Iris zdołała wychwycić zarysy postaci. Jeden z nich miał czarne włosy z złotymi pasemkami, drugi krótkie kolczaste blond włosy, a trzeci jasno-niebieskie włosy. Wszyscy trzej nosili brązowe kamizelki oraz Dyski Walk. Iris zauważyła, że z nich wychodziły kable, niemal podobne do tego, którego używał Crow.

"_Mają te same kable... czyżby walczył z ich kolegą?_" zastanawiała się Iris

"Nic się nie bój, dzieciaku…" powiedział niebiesko-włosy chłopak, najwidoczniej przywódca. "Zespół Satysfakcji żyje, by chronić słabszych i eliminować drani."

"Zespół Satysfakcji?"

A teraz ciąg dalszy…

* * *

_Mune ni yadoru atsuki suisei wa _  
**{****_The warm comet lodging in my chest_}**  
(Muzyka zaczyna się z czarnym tłem, kiedy z wolna pojawia się karta z symbolem Kręgu Mid-Childia, która się obraca, ujawniając z drugiej strony Iris. Otwiera powoli swe srebrzyste oczy, a jej medalion zaczyna świecić.)

_Hajimari no kodou e... _  
**{****_Goes toward the beginning's beat..._}**  
(Scena ukazuje ponownie Iris, tym razem na pustyni zaciskając swoją pięść i patrząc w niebo)

(Scena zmienia położenie, ukazując widok na Crash Town i wtedy pojawia się napis "Yu-Gi-Oh!". Po sekundzie pojawia się błysk i pod głównym napisem pojawia się napis "Over The Nexus". Po kilku sekundach, sceneria ukazuje Iris z West i Nico przy Kryjówce, grupę Zespołu Satisfaction (Yusei, Jack, Crow i Kalin) na brzegu Satellite, oraz Toru wraz z Klausem stojących na skrzyżowaniu dróg w Crash Town)

_Furueru yubi nigirishimete _  
**{****_My trembling fingers quietly hold a wish_}** Na pustyni stoi samotna postać, patrząc na zachód słońca. Okazuje się nią być Iris Luster. Spogląda za siebie i widzi duchy Arf, Zafiry, Fate i Nanohy, patrzący na nią z uśmiechem. Wówczas ona się uśmiecha.  
_Shizuka ni negai o kometa_, _Uzukumatte nigerarenai kako kara_  
**{****_Cowering because of the inescapable past_}** W Satellite Yusei spogląda w niebo, podczas gdy za nim stoją duchy Nitro Warrior, Turbo Warrior i Junk Warrior, choć sam nie jest świadom ich obecności.

_tobi dashitaiyo _  
**{****_Wanting to run away_}** Toru pracuje przy swoim D-Ścigaczu, myśląc o Nowym Domino City.  
_Tatoe kiesou na wazuka na hikari datte _  
**{****_Even if it's a small, fating light_}** Iris siedzi na kamieniu przy urwisku, z którego widać Crash Town i patrzy na swoje karty, po czym spogląda w niebo, gdzie widzi przezroczysty obraz uśmiechającej się Fate, Nanoha i Vivio, scena przenosi się do Crash Town, gdzie dwaj Gracze stoją naprzeciw siebie, gotowi do walki.

_Oikaketai ano hoshi no you ni _  
**{****_I want to chase after it, as if it was a star_}** Scena ukazuje kolejno Graczy i ich najsilniejszych potworów: Yuseia ze Stardust Dragon, Jacka z Red Dragon Archfiend, Crowa z Blackwing Armor Master i Kalina z Archfiend General. Potem znowu pojawia się Iris z świecącym wisiorkiem, który okrywa ją białą poświatą.  
_Subete ukeire sou, dokomademo takaku_  
**{****_Accepting everything, no matter how high_}** Nagły błysk ukazuje Iris nagą, po czym promienie oplatają jej delikatne ciało, formując dla niej Barrier Jacket w postaci wersji Material-D, a jej włosy zmieniają kolor z srebrnego na srebrno-czarny. Chwilę po tym, Iris otwiera swoje oczy, które są teraz bichromatycznie czerwono-niebieskie. Poświata znika, ukazując Iris w zmienionej formie, po czym rusza w stronę widza.

_Ginga wo mau -tenshi no sasayaki_-  
**{**_**Dancing in the Galaxy are the -**_**_Whispers of an Angel-_}** Iris staje sama naprzeciw Grupie Satisfaction wraz z Nanohą, Fate, Signum i Vitą, gotowe do walki. Signum rzuca swoim mieczem jako łańcuchem w stronę Stardust Dragon, który odpowiada Kosmiczną Flarą, podczas gdy Fate broni się przed uderzeniem Red Dragon Archfiend swoją włócznią.  
_Tashikana kioku wo tadotte_  
**{****_Following these certain memories_}** Vita naciera na Armor Master, uderzając swoim młotem, na co Blackwing odpowiada tornadem czarnych piór. Nanoha używa Divine Buster, podczas gdy Archfiend General macha swoim mieczem, wywołując fale energii pędzące ku Divine Buster.  
_Korekara kitto umareteku shinjitsu he no tobira_  
**{****_After this, surely the door to the truth will be born_}** W Crash Town, Scrap Goblin zmienia się w trzy Synchro-Bramy, podczas gdy Scrap Golem w pięć świecących gwiazd, a potem w błysku światła wyłania się Scrap Dragon, który ląduje przy Toru.  
_Donna tsumetai kurayami ni shibarareteitemo_  
**{****_No matter what kind of cold darkness I'm surrounded with_}** W mroku nocy, otoczona przez świetliki, Iris patrzy na gwieździste niebo, wspominając swoją matkę, której nie widziała od dawna, po czym czuje rękę przy biodrze. Lekko się odwraca i widzi Westa wraz z Nico i Toru w towarzystwie Klausa.  
_Boku wa shiritai kara kesshite tomaranai_  
**{****_I want to know because nothing will stop me._}**Ponad chmurami, Nanoha, Fate, Signum i Vita krzyżują swoje bronie przed armią Ally of Justice po czym w błysku zjednoczenia czterech magów wyłania się Reinforce i świeci purpurowym światłem, tworząc wybuch podobny do supernowej, pochłaniając niemal całą armię.

**(Muzyka gra do końca)** Sceneria znów staje się czarna jak na początku, tylko tym razem ukazuje Krąg Mid-Childia, który wciąż się obraca. Na niej stoi Iris obracając się, ukazując raz swoją normalną formę, a raz formę maga. Podczas obracania pojawiają mgliste obrazy Nanohy, Fate, Vity, Signum, Zafiry, Arf, Hayate i Reinforce. Wtedy sceneria zmienia się raz jeszcze ukazując Nowe Domino City oddzielone świetlistą linią od Crash Town, i nagle na tle pojawia się napis "Yu-Gi-Oh!" i "Over The Nexus", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

"Czekaj..." powiedziała Iris, kiedy wstanęła na nogi. "Jesteście Zespołem Satysfakcji…?"

Chłopak odwrócił się i Iris mogła w końcu lepiej mu się przyjrzeć. Wraz z czarnymi włosami z złotymi pasemkami, miał on czarną koszulkę bez rękawów, brązową kamizelkę i dość przystojny wygląd. Na jego widok Iris zaczęła się czerwienić, na co chłopak zwrócił uwagę.

"Wszystko w porządku?" Zapytał ją. "Jesteś cała czerwona na twarzy." Lecz jej umysł był gdzieś po za zasięgiem głosu.

* * *

Wspomnienia

"_Normalnie ci zazdroszczę, że jedziesz do Sateliite, Iris._" _powiedział z podziwem West. Nico też była zachwycona._

_"No, sama jestem ciekawa tego miejsca." odpowiedziała Iris._

_"Nie mogę się doczekać, aż sam będę już duży i dołączę do Zespołu Satysfakcji!" To zdanie wzbudziło w Iris zainteresowanie._

_"Zespół Satysfakcji?" West pokiwał głową._

_"Tak, to gang czterech silnych Graczy. Potrafią doskonale walczyć! Podobno ci, którzy wyzywają ich do walki, od razu dają w nogę, a co jeszcze niektórym udało się przeżyć spotkanie z ich atutowymi kartami"._

_"No.. a podobno jeden z nich jest całkiem przystojny!" dodała Nico, lekko chichocząc. Iris przez chwilę pomyślała._

_"Wow... skoro są tacy silni, to z pewnością ich spotkam i powalczę. Być może mogą coś wiedzieć o Magicznych Kartach." powiedziała Iris, na co West rozszerzył oczy z niedowierzania._

_"Co? Żartujesz! Wiem, że nieprzeciętna z ciebie wojowniczka, ale w tej jednej sprawie musisz odpuścić." powiedział West._

* * *

Iris szybko potrząsnęła głową, odzyskując zdolność myślenia. Zauważyła, że chłopak patrzył na nią.

"Yhm... w-wszystko w porządku…" Odezwała się, wciąż czując rumieniec na twarzy.

Chłopak się uśmiechnął. "To dobrze. A po za tym, jestem Yusei Fudo. Chyba powinnaś dogonić tego złodzieja. Zapewne nie uciekł daleko."

Słowo "złodziej" wystarczyło, by Iris w końcu przypomniała, co miała zrobić. Na krótko spojrzała na drzwi i zauważyła faceta, który właśnie się skrył za wielką skrzynią. Iris od razu pobiegła do budynku, chcąc odpłacić mu za to co jej zrobił. Facet, który zrobił jej ranę swoim nożem próbował ją zatrzymać, ale Yusei wystrzelił kabel z swojego dysku na jego dysk, uniemożliwiając mu pościg.

"O nie, nie na mojej zmianie…" Powiedział z chytrym uśmiechem na twarzy. "Ona i tak już przez ciebie zarobiła bliznę, ale jeśli chcesz z kimś zatańczyć…To jestem otwarty na propozycje."

Drań warknął, aktywując Dysk Walk. "Jeszcze pożałujecie, że weszliście w drogę Gangowi Mięśniaków!"

"Gang Mięśniaków? Jak dla mnie powinniście się nazywać "Gangiem Łobuzów"."

* * *

Iris kontynuowała pościg za złodziejem. Od razu się spodziewała go za wielką skrzynią, przy której się skrył, lecz za nią nic nie było. Chcąc nie chcąc, Iris zapuściła się głębiej do pokoju, lecz po za skrzyniami nigdzie nie było śladu faceta, który ją okradł.

"Niech to..." cicho pomyślała. "Ten szczur musi gdzieś tutaj być. Nie ma mowy, żeby stąd uciekł."

Dziewczyna zaczęła powoli się rozglądać w pomieszczeniu, próbując znaleźć złodzieja. Podczas gdy ona się rozglądała, złodziej cicho się ukrywał w cieniu. Wiedział, że ta kobieta prędzej czy później zacznie go ścigać. Skoro go chciała dorwać, to części któe jej skradł z pewnością były bardzo warte. Po cichu wyjął nożyk i powoli zaczął się skradać za Iris. Kiedy był już wystarczająco blisko, skoczył by nadziać dziewczynę w plecy. Jednakże, Iris widziała jego cień na ścianie, przez co była w stanie uniknąć uderzenia bez patrzenia za siebie, choć koniec noża zrobił dziurę z tyłu bluzy, lecz na szczęście nie zrobiło rany. Oburzona, błyskawicznie chwyciła drania za ramię.

"O nie, nic z tego!" Krzyknęła. W przypływie gniewu przeciągnęła złodzieja i mocno rzuciła go na skrzynie, rozwalając je. "Uciekasz w popłochu i czaisz się na ludzi od tyłu? Jesteś pogardą dla uprzejmych ludzi, draniu jeden."

Nullite popatrzyła na Iris z lekkim niepokojem. Lubiła ją, choć czasem potrafiła dać ludziom w kość. "_Hehe..._"

Iris powoli podchodziła do drania, chcąc wyrwać mu plecak, który jej ukradł. Myśląc błyskawicznie, złodziej szybko zaczął przeszukiwać wzrokiem Iris i zaraz zauważył jej Dysk Walk. To dało mu pomysł. Od razu wstał i aktywował swój dysk.

"Walczmy!" powiedział.

"Pojedynek…?" zapytała się Iris. "A niby po co…?"

Złodziej powoli wstał na nogi i włożył talię kart do Dysku, tasując ją.

"Jestem Gordon. No weź, ty chyba nie masz nic do stracenia?" odpowiedział. "Jako Gracz powinnaś zaakceptować każde wyzwanie, jakie czeka przed tobą."

Iris przez chwilę się zastanawiała na propozycją Gordona, lecz potem podeszła do niego znowu. To przeraziło Gordona, że musiał znaleźć inny pomysł.

"A co powiesz na to? Pokonasz mnie w walce, a ja zwrócę ci części." Zasugerował. "Ja cię pokonam, zostawisz mnie samego."

Iris zatrzymała się i spojrzała na niego. "Widzę, że nie mam innego wyboru. Zgoda, przyjmuję twoje warunki. Ja i tak wygram."

* * *

"Walka!"

**Iris: **4000 LP

**Gordon: **4000 LP

"Ja zacznę pierwszy!" oznajmił Gordon, po czym wyciągnął kartę. "Na początek zagram kartą "Moray of Greed". Dzięki tej karcie mogę wysłać z mojej dłoni do talii dwie karty Atrybutu Wody, a potem wyciągnąć trzy inne karty." Po włożeniu dwóch kart do talii system dysku automatycznie je potasował i wysunął trzy pierwsze karty, które Gordon właśnie wyciągnął. "Następnie użyję karty "Double Summon", by przyzwać "Obrońcę Lodowej Bariery" oraz "Księżniczkę Tańca Lodowej Bariery" w trybie Obrony!" Na polu wówczas pojawił się lis, którego ciało było pokryte gdzieniegdzie kryształami (3) (ATK: 200/DEF: 1600), a potem przy jego boku pojawiła się dziewczyna w purpurowym szaliku, ubrana w dość obcisły strój zimowy, trzymając w dłoniach tarcze wyglądające jak powiększone płatki śniegu (4) (ATK: 1700/DEF: 900).

"_To archetyp Lodowej Bariery. Jeśli na polu jest więcej niż jeden potwór tego archetypu, mogą aktywować swoje specjalne zdolności._" powiedziała Nullite.

"Uhm.. czyli to oznacza, że muszę się jakoś pozbyć jednego z nich." pomyślała Iris.

"Widzisz, kiedy kontroluję minimum 2 potwory tego archetypu, Obrońca Lodowej Bariery skutecznie uniemożliwi ci atakowanie potworem, którego punkty Ataku są większe, niż jego punkty Obrony. Zakończę mój ruch z dwoma zakrytymi kartami." dokończył Gordon, kończąc swoją turę.

"Niech to... no dobra!" oznajmiła Iris i wyciągnęła szóstą kartę. "Przyzywam Yunno Scrya w trybie Obrony!" Na polu pojawił się wtedy atutowy mag Iris (4) (ATK: 1400/DEF: 850). "Co więcej, kiedy jest w trybie obrony, mogę przyzwać z mojej talii Maga z 3 poziomu, bądź jeszcze niższego. Sądzę, że "Aussa, Czarodziejka Ziemi" zaakceptuje przyzwanie." Yuuno wytworzyła magiczny krąg z którego wyszła brązowo-włosa dziewczyna w nastoletnim wieku, trzymająca włócznię zakończoną kryształem. Na jej ramieniu siedział jej zwierzak przypominający gryzonia z nietoperzowymi skrzydłami i rogiem na głowie. Od razu przyjęła postawę obronną (3) (ATK: 500/DEF: 1500). "A na koniec zagram kartą "Nightmare's Steelcage". Kiedy ta karta jest na polu, żaden z nas nie może zadeklarować ataku do czasu drugiej tury przeciwnika po aktywacji." powiedziała dziewczyna, kiedy wokół niej wytworzyła się najeżona kolcami żelazna klatka. "Zakończę ruch dwoma zakrytymi kartami".

"_Widzę, że próbuje mnie powstrzymać przed unicestwieniem ich. Szkoda, że nie wie że w rękawie mam trzy kopie "Megamorph". Wystarczy, że odejmie mi trochę moich Punktów Życia, a wtedy zwiększę moc jednego z moich potworów aż do maximum. Następnie wyposażę wybranego potwora kartą "Big Bang Shot", nie tylko zwiększy mu moc o 400 punktów, ale i zada przebijające obrażenia! Dosłownie wyeliminuję ją w jednej turze__._" Pomyślał Gordon, kątem oka spoglądając na swój rękaw, z którego sterczał czubek karty. "Teraz przyzywam Świętego Ducha Lodowej Bariery w trybie Ataku!" Na polu pojawił się niebiesko-ubrany mędrzec, choć nie można było w nim dostrzec cienia emocji (4) (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200). "Kiedy kontroluję potwora Lodowej Bariery, Święty Duch potrafi zmusić jednego z twoich dziewczyn do powrotu do twojej dłoni." wyjaśnił złodziej, kiedy niespodziewanie Yuuno zaczął oddychać ciężko, jakby niewidzialna siła powoli wysysała z niego życie. W końcu krzyknął w bólu i jako karta wrócił do Iris.

"Nie! Yuuno!" krzyknęła Iris.

"Wybacz, to był twój chłopak? Ooo, jaka szkoda..." zadrwił z niej Gordon. "Choć z powodu twojej klatki nie mogę cię zaatakować, to jednak aktywuję zakrytą kartę Zaklęcia "Twister". Będzie mnie to kosztowało 500 punktów życia, lecz to wystarczy, by z klatki nic nie zostało!" Gordon lekko zaświecił się na czerwono, kiedy tornado zniszczyło klatkę Iris.

**Iris: **4000 LP

**Gordon: **3500 LP

"No ładnie, ale aktywuję teraz zakrytą kartę "Jar of Greed"! Mogę wyciągnąć jedną kartę!" odpowiedziała Iris, wyciągając jedną kartę, a czerwony dzban z złośliwym uśmieszkiem rozbił się na kawałki.

"Dobra, kończę swoją turę."

"Mój ruch." powiedziała Iris, wyciągając kolejną kartę. "Zacznę od ponownego przyzywania Yuuno na pole." oznajmiła, przywołując znowu swojego maga, tym razem w formie ataku. "A teraz zagram kartą "Shield and Sword"! Dzięki tej karcie wszystkie karty będą mi sprzyjać!"

Yuuno Scrya, Mag Asów (ATK: 1400 - 850/DEF: 850 - 1400)

Aussa, Czarodziejka Ziemi (ATK: 500 - 1500/DEF: 1500 - 500)

Księżniczka Tańca Lodowej Bariery (ATK: 1700 - 900/DEF: 900 - 1700)

Obrońca Lodowej Bariery (ATK: 200 - 1600/DEF: 1600 - 200)

Święty Duch Lodowej Bariery (ATK: 1600 - 1200/DEF: 1200 - 1600)

"Ale teraz odkrywam kolejną zakrytą kartę! "Forbidden Chalice"!"dokończyła Iris, wprawiając Gordona w osłupienie. Mógł tylko patrzeć, jak kielich wylewa wodę na Obrońcę Lodowej Bariery.

Obrońca Lodowej Bariery (ATK: 1600 - 2000/DEF: 200)

"A teraz aktywuję zdolność Yuuno. Kiedy jest w trybie Ataku, mogę zmienić poziom mojego potwora!" Mag Iris wypowiedział po cichu zaklęcie, które otoczyło Aussę pomarańczową poświatą (3-1). "Yuuno Scrya, złącz swoją energię z Aussą, by dokonać Synchro-Przyzwania!" Yuuno wówczas zmieniła się w cztery Synchro-Bramy, a Aussa w jedną gwiazdę, rozpoczynając proces synchronizacji.

"_Dwóch stanie się jednym, a dwóch uczyni ten świat jednym! Mała ciałem, ale wielka duchem, niech jej siła przywoływania smoków wzbudzi respekt! Synchro Przyzwanie! Zstąp na ziemię, Caro Ru Lushe!"_

Promień światła dosłownie wystrzelił z tunelu pierścieni, przywołując młodą, 10-letnią dziewczynkę odzianą w biały płaszcz z białą czapką przypominającą beret. Jej twarz wyrażała niewinność, a jej różowe włosy powiewiały na wietrze. Całość dopełniały stalowe buty oraz bezpalcowe rękawice z różowymi kulkami na sobie (5) (ATK: 1000/DEF: 400).

Gordon wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar się roześmiać. "Chcesz mnie pokonać tą małą dziewczynką?"

"To nie jest zwyczajna dziewczynka. Kiedy jest przyzwana na pole, otrzymuje 2 Liczniki Magii, a każdy z nich daje jej 700 punktów Ataku!" odparła Iris, kiedy wokół Caro pojawiły się dwie świecące światełka, okrążając swoją panią niczym pierścień planety (ATK: 1000 - 2400). "A dodatkowo też wyposażę ją w kartę Zaklęcia "Fairy Meteor Crush"! Wiesz co to znaczy?" Gordon przełknął ślinę.

"Otrzymam różnicę obrażeń jej Ataku oraz Obrony mego Obrońcy Lodowej Bariery?!"

"Owszem. Caro, atakuj Obrońcę Lodowej Bariery! "Shūtingu Rei_" (1)!_" Kerykerion rozbłysł różowym światłem, formując parę małych skrzydełek na rękawicach. Wówczas z pereł wystrzeliły różowe sfery, które wraz z szybkością zmieniły się promienie energii, które rozbiły lisa w drobne piksele, a siła uderzenia lekko odepchnęła Gordona.

**Iris: **4000 LP

**Gordon: **1300 LP

"A na koniec dwie zakryte karty." dokończyła Iris, podczas gdy statystyki potworów przeciwnika powróciły do pierwotnego stanu. Gordon wstał, zdenerwowany.

"Erh... nie myśl, że mam stracha przed takimi jak ty, młoda panno." warknął złodziej, kładąc swoją rękę na kolejną kartę. Wtedy szybkim ruchem wysunął pierwszy "Megamorph" z rękawa, udawając że ciągnie następną kartę. Od razu na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek. "No, teraz pożałujesz, że zadarłaś z Gordonem! Ustawiam Księżniczkę Tańca Lodowej Bariery w trybie Ataku oraz gram kartą Zaklęcia "Megamorph"! Dzięki za obniżenie Punktów Życia, panienko!"

Księżniczka Tańca Lodowej Bariery (ATK: 1700 - 3400/DEF: 900)

"Ale zaraz, mam jeszcze jeden "Megamorph" dla podwyższenia poprzeczki!"

Księżniczka Tańca Lodowej Bariery (ATK: 3400 - 6800/DEF: 900)

"6800 punktów Ataku?!" Iris nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom.

"Oczywiście! Nawet jeśli ona ma 2400 punktów Ataku, to i tak otrzymasz 4400 punktów obrażeń. Zakończ zabawę, Księżniczko! Lodowa Zamieć!" Księżniczka Tańca zakręciła tarczami, wywołując ogromną zamieć, która zbierała się nad nią, powoli tworząc wielką kulę lodu. Potem podskoczyła do góry, powoli ładując elektryczność do lodowej kuli, po czym rzuciła nią w Caro. Bohaterka starała się odeprzeć atak przy pomocy zaklęcia, lecz to nic się nie zdało…

*BOOOOM!*

"Hahahaha! Wygrałem!" krzyknął Gordon, śmiejąc się totalnie, kiedy dym wywołany eksplozją kuli rozprzestrzenił się. Kiedy dym zniknął, Iris… wciąż stała! A obok niej była kula energetyczna, gotowa trafić w Gordona!

"CO?! To niemożliwe! Twoje punkty powinny spaść do zera!" Wyrzucił z siebie Gordon.

"To się nazywa "odwrócenie ról". Powinieneś był użyć zdolności Księżniczki Tańca, by zwrócić moje zakryte karty. A to jest cena za błąd." Oznajmiła Iris, odkrywając pułapkę, na której rycerz atakuje kobietę, lecz jego ręce trzymające miecz są za nim.

"Dimension Wall?!" zadrżał Gordon. Ta karta pozwalała przekierować całe obrażenia na przeciwnika. Co prawda nie uchroniło Ru Lushe przed zniszczeniem, ale teraz cała moc ataku zostanie przekierowana na niego.

"Oczywiście. Coś czułam, że masz jakieś asy w rękawie. A teraz... oberwiesz własnym ogniem" Odpowiedziała Iris, pstrykając palcami. Kula energii na znak zaczęła ostro wirować, po czym ruszyła wprost na Gordona, dostarczając mu sporego szoku elektrycznego.

"YAAAHAAHHAHHH!"

**Iris: **4000 LP

**Gordon:** 0 LP

Gordon ponownie wylądował na skrzyni, lecz przez efekt szoku i zderzenia od razu padł, nieprzytomny. Dla zwyczajnego gracza to oznaczałoby poważną sprawę, lecz dla Iris to nie było aż tak groźne. Ten złodziej ukradł jej części i chciał ją zabić. A teraz dostał za swoje.

"Heh... najpierw Bronson oszukiwał, a teraz Gordon. Ten świat już nie jest taki jak niegdyś." westchnęła Iris, podnosząc swój plecak. Nullite popatrzyła na Iris ze zmieszanym uczuciem.

"_Tak... ale czy nie przesadziłaś z tym?_"

"Nullite, ten drań mnie okradł, a na dodatek nielegalnie użył "Megamorphu", by mnie zniszczyć w jednej turze. A wiesz przecież, że nie lubię nieczystych zagrywek." odpowiedziała Iris. Nullite wolałaby raczej nie przeciągać dyskusji.

"_No to... co teraz?_"

"Po prostu bierzemy plecak i wracamy do wejścia tunelu. Zapewne dziadek Klaus już zrobił swoje." odparła Iris zarzucając plecak na plecy, po czym ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia. Kiedy jednak wyszła z budynku, miała przed sobą obraz niemal zamrażający krew w żyłach: Zespół Satysfakcji właśnie stało nad pokonanymi draniami, których Dyski wyglądały już jak zużyty złom, a oni sami wyglądali, jakby jej wybawiciele zafundowali przejażdżkę życia. Dosłownie. "Ohh..."

Chłopak z jasno-niebieskimi włosami odwrócił się do niej. "Witaj, dziewczyno. Widzę, że udało ci się odzyskać plecak. Dobrze się czujesz?"

Iris zignorowała pytanie, wciąż zszokowana obrazem pokonanych Graczy. West jej powiedział, że nielicznym udało się przetrwać walkę z Zespołem Satysfakcji. Od razu było widać, że nie rzucał słów na wiatr. "_O kurczę... ten zespół jest niewiarygodny.._."

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją znajomy głos, "Hej, czy mnie słyszysz?". Iris spojrzała i ponownie ujrzała Yuseia. Od razu zaczęła się rumienić.

"Yhm... tak, wszystko w porządku."

Blondyn o kolczastych włosach raczej nie wyglądał na przekonanego. "O tak? Bo ja myślę, że się rumienisz bo-"

Jasno-niebieskawy gracz przerwał mu w pół zdania. "Jack, jeśli ona nie chce nic wyjaśniać, to najlepiej jej posłuchać." Potem lekko podszedł do niej, na jego twarzy malował się uśmiech, choć też Iris mogła w nim wyczuć też determinację. "Miło mi cię poznać, młoda damo. Jestem Kalin Kessler, lider Zespołu Satysfakcji. Ten blondas to Jack, a ten z czarnymi włosami to Yusei. Wraz z graczem Czarnych Skrzydeł Crowem, wspólnie jesteśmy Zespołem Satysfakcji. Naszym głównym celem jest usunięcie wszystkich rywali ze Satellite i uczynienie z tego miejsca wolnym rajem."

Iris z nutką niepewności popatrzyła na okolice. Jeśli Kalin miał na myśli "Raj" dosłownie, to raczej nie widziała tego poważnie. Ale jeśli chodziło o "raj" pod względem wolności, to tak. "Rozumiem..."

"Spoko, kradzieże i oszustwa to obecna norma w tym mieście. Najważniejsze, że odzyskałaś części. A tak na marginesie, jak się nazywasz?"

"Uhm... Iris. Iris Luster." odpowiedziała dziewczyna. Czuła, że się rumieni do czerwoności. Nigdy w swoim życiu nie czuła się tak zawstydzona.

"Iris... ładne i tajemnicze imię dla takiej srebrnowłosej panny jak ty." powiedział Yusei, delikatnie podnosząc jej rączkę i wówczas zrobił coś, czego się nie spodziewała: pocałował ją. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała, co zrobić. Starała się ponownie założyć maskę obojętności, lecz to na nic się nie zdało. Zaczęła lubić tego czarnowłosego chłopaka.

"Eee... "panna" brzmi dość zbyt formalnie. Po prostu mówcie mi "Iris"." odparła Iris, wciąż z rumieńcem. Yusei spokojnie opuścił jej dłoń.

"Przepraszam, Iris. Czasami mnie ponosi. Po za tym, w Satellite rzadko można zobaczyć przybyszy z odległych rejonów." powiedział Yusei, uważnie podkreślając słowo 'odległych'. Iris lekko pokiwała głową. W końcu wciąż miała na sobie strój kowbojki z Crash Town. "Skoro wszystko jest w porządku, to czy mógłbym spojrzeć na części, które kupiłaś?"

Iris przełknęła ślinę. Nie wiedziała, czy odpowiedzieć "Jasne, możesz zobaczyć" czy "A co, jeśli mi je ukradniesz?". Lekko spojrzała na Nullite, oczekując od niej porady.

"_Ocalili ci życie. Myślę, że to uczciwe._"

Wydając lekkie westchnienie rezygnacji, spokojnie zdjęła plecak i wyciągnęła części. "Dobra, możesz je zobaczyć." Yusei przykucnął i fachowym okiem zaczął sprawdzać części, które zakupiła do Ścigacza Toru. Kalin po cichu powiedział jej, że Yusei oprócz walkami interesuje się też mechaniką, co dla niego to było jak czysta przyjemność. W końcu po kilku minutach Yusei wstał i spojrzał na Iris.

"Nie, nie są wcale dobre. Czip akceleratora oraz silnik wyglądają, jakby zostały zrobione do tego celowo." Ta uwaga szybko zwróciła uwagę Kalina. Od razu na jego twarzy malował się grymas niedowierzania. Zresztą nie tylko u niego.

"Co?! Poważnie?" zapytała Iris.

"Tak, jak by im się nie przyjrzeć, silnik to tylko spleciony ze sobą złom, a czip dawno stracił na wartości." Nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi od swojej nowej przyjaciółki, lecz mógł z jej rysów twarzy wyczytać gniew i zmieszanie.

"Wydałam całe pieniądze Toru na... na ten złom?!"

Kalin od razu zacisnął pięść, jakby chciał też ująć coś niemiłego. "Nie zamierzam wybaczyć temu, kto sprzedał ten badziew! Iris, pokaż nam ten sklep, w którym to kupiłaś. Złożymy właścicielowi małą wizytę..."

* * *

Iris powoli zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy dobrze robi. To, że wybawili ją z opresji to jedno, ale to że Kalin planuje złożyć wizytę właścicielowi sklepu w dość "fizyczny" sposób to co innego. Ale mimo tego sama nie potrafiła sobie wybaczyć, że zamiast działających części zakupiła graty, które mogły w każdej chwili się rozpaść. W końcu po kilku minutach doprowadziła Kalina i Yuseia do sklepu ze częściami.

"Czyli to tu, tak"? zapytał się Kalin.

"Tak, to ten sklep." odpowiedziała Iris z niesmakiem. "A tak w ogóle, jak chcesz przekonać właściciela?"

"Zwykle w takich sytuacjach stosuję Plan 'B'. Czyli "bicie"." odparł Kalin z uśmieszkiem, jakby to była zwyczajna rozmowa. Porządnie uderzył pięścią w otwartą dłoń i jak gdyby nigdy nic wszedł do sklepu jak gość szukający zaczepki. Iris spojrzała na Yuseia z nutą niepewności. Ten wzruszył ramionami. Wkrótce po kilku sekundach dało się usłyszeć wymianę zdań.

"_To ty sprzedałeś tej kobiecie nic nie warte części?!_" powiedział z hukiem Kalin.

"_Oh, Kalin! O-o czym ty mówisz?_" zapytał się właściciel.

"_Przestań udawać niewiniątka! Tak naprawdę jesteś tylko naciągaczem!_"

"_N-nie, proszę! M-możemy porozmawiać jak mężczyzna z mężczyzną..._" Potem już nie docierały do uszu słuchaczy zdania rozmówców. Jedyne, co teraz mogli usłyszeć to huk poprzewracanego stołu, połączonego z różnymi komponentami dźwięków wywołanych rozbijaniem szkła, czy rozwalania kredensu. Iris zaczęła myśleć, czy nie za daleko się posunęła.

"Myślę, że najlepiej jest przeczekać ten show." powiedział łagodnie Yusei, spokojnie siadając na skrzyni, po czym zwrócił się do Iris. "Nie lubię zadawać pytań, ale co jeszcze cię tu sprowadza?"

Parę minut zajęło Iris wyjaśnienie Yuseiowi przyczynę przybycia do Satellite. Opowiedziała mu o wojnie pomiędzy rodzinami w Crash Town, o Nullite, Magicznych Kartach i o misji powierzonej jej. Towarzysz cierpliwie wsłuchał się w każde jej słowo. "...I dlatego chciałabym odkryć, kim tak naprawdę była moja mama. Liczę, że Nanoha i reszta mi pomogą." dodała na zakończenie Iris, trzymając w dłoni kartę z Nanohą. Yusei wyglądał, jakby właśnie spotkał kogoś, kto bardzo przypominał jego.

"Rozumiem... Mam nadzieję, że dotrzesz do prawdy, Iris" powiedział towarzysz, uśmiechając się. Dziewczyna chciała też odpowiedzieć, kiedy Kalin wyszedł ze sklepu z garścią pieniędzy, jakie Iris wydała tutaj. Po jego minie mogła sądzić, że właściciel jest w bardziej poobijanym stanie, niż wtedy, jak zlała Gordona ani jak Zespół Satysfakcji rozgromił drani. Powoli wręczył jej pieniądze.

"Odzyskałem całą twoją kasę, lecz w tej dziurze nie było żadnych oficjalnych produktów." powiedział przywódca Zespołu. Iris lekko pokiwała głową.

"Wszystko tu wygląda, jakby złączono kilka części naraz. Wątpię, czy jakiekolwiek działają." dodał Yusei.

"Zrozumiałam... ech, no to w takim razie będę musiała poinformować mego kumpla, że w Satellite nie znajdę czipu i silnika z pierwszej ligi." Już miała sięgnąć po komórkę, kiedy poczuła dłoń Yuseia na ramieniu. Spojrzała na nią pytająco.

"Wspomniałaś, że twój przyjaciel cię tu wysłał, prawda? Masz może jakiś papier, na którym napisana jest marka części? Coś w rodzaju notatki?"

"Tak. Proszę." oznajmiła Iris, wyciągając z kieszeni kartkę z spisem części. Yusei spojrzał na spis bystrym okiem.

"No cóż... pierwsza klasa raczej praktycznie nie istnieje, ale myślę że uda mi się skołować dobre zamienniki. To trochę potrwa." Zaraz po sekundzie pobiegł w głąb Satellite. Iris się uśmiechnęła.

"Widzę, Kalin że masz niezłych kumpli."

"Racja." skinął głową Kalin. "Crow często lubił rzucać docinki. Jack zawsze w walce używał frontalnych ataków i nigdy się nie poddawał."

"A Yusei?"

"Yusei... to mistrz mechaniki. Jeśli coś jest zepsute, czy niemożliwe do naprawienia, to nigdzie nie znajdziesz tak dobrą parę rąk, jak ręce Yuseia."

"Wow..." Kalin lekko spojrzał na jej pas, po czym ujrzał w kaburze jej pistolet. Wyglądał jak Dysk Walk, choć jedyne Dyski, jakie pamiętał to te wyprodukowane przez korporacje Kaiba. Nigdy się nie spodziewał, że ujrzy dysk na kształt pistoletu.

"Uhm... fajny Dysk." powiedział Kalin. Iris chciała podziękować, kiedy zobaczyła iż Kalin raczej coś innego miał na myśli. Jego oczy błądziły tu na swój Dysk, a tu na jej Dysk. Nie musiał odpowiadać. Iris błyskawicznie z szybkością zawodowego strzelca założyła dysk, uaktywniła go i wzięła do dłoni pięć pierwszych kart. Kalin nie mógł powstrzymać się od zdumienia. Skądkolwiek była ta dziewczyna, nie tylko potrafiła odczytać jego myśli, ale i błyskawicznie założyć dysk i go aktywować w ciągu dwóch sekund.

"Może chciałbyś powalczyć ze mną, by zabić czas?" zapytała Iris.

"Hehe... z przyjemnością. Spróbuj mnie usatysfakcjonować, Iris." powiedział Kalin, aktywując swój dysk. "Kalin ma sporo niespodzianek."

Iris skinęła głową, po czym lekko chwyciła swój Device. "Coredon, użycz mi mocy."

Medalion zabłysnął niebieskim światłem, kiedy w rozległ się mechaniczny głos "**_Tak jest, mistrzyni. przygotowanie_**_** procesu**._" Podobnie jak Crow, Kalin był zdziwiony, lecz potem musiał zasłonić oczy, by nie dać się oślepić światłem. Po chwili niebieskie światło, które otoczyło ciało Iris opadło, ukazując ją w formie maga; obecnie wyglądała na 18-latkę, a jej oczy świeciły się na czerwono i niebiesko, włosy były już srebrno-czarne. Jej strój też się zmienił: już nie miała na sobie kowbojskich ubrań, za to teraz miała czarny płaszcz z srebrnymi naramiennikami, na których było po trzy kolce. Oprócz tego miała czarne bez-palczaste rękawice, choć jej lewa ręka była odziana w metalową rękawicę. Była ona połączona z Dyskiem Walk wyglądającym teraz jak koło z znakiem magicznego kręgu Belkan, ale zamiast normalnych pól na kart były pola z energii.

Kalin przyglądał się Iris, nie mając żadnych słów by wyrazić swoje emocje na jej widok. Miał sporo niespodzianek, ale widać że jego przeciwniczka też.

* * *

"Czas na grę!"

**Iris: **4000 LP

**Kalin: **4000 LP

"Panie przodem!." Iris wyciągnęła szóstą kartę z talii i umieściła ją w swojej ręce. "Przyzywam "Yuuno Scryę" w trybie Obrony!" zadeklarowała Iris, przyzywając na pole młodego maga (4) (ATK: 1400/DEF: 850).

"Dość słaba obrona, moja droga." powiedział Kalin z uśmieszkiem.

"To się nieźle zdziwisz. Zawsze można polegać na zdolnościach, bo teraz aktywuję specjalną zdolność Yuuno! Kiedy jest w trybie Obrony, mogę przyzwać jednego potwora typu Maga z talii. Przyzywam więc Effect Veiler w trybie Obrony!" odpowiedziała Iris, przyzywając młodą kobietę o niebieskich włosach, noszącą blado-różowy strój z czarnymi legginsami i anielskimi skrzydłami, które wyrastały z jej ramion (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). "Teraz zagram kartą "Charge of the Light Brigade". Poprzez wysłanie trzech pierwszych kart z mojej talii mogę dodać do dłoni "Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter"." Po wykonaniu polecenia, dokończyła ruch dwoma zakrytymi kartami. "A na koniec zagram dwoma zakrytymi kartami."

"Nieźle. Moja kolej." powiedział Kalin, ciągnąc nową kartę z talii. "Na początek zagram Kartą Pola "Pandemonium"!" Oznajmił, wkładając kartę na specjalna strefę. Wówczas całe otoczenie zaczęło się zmieniać, formując arenę. Gdzie nie spojrzeć, słupy bardziej przypominały kości niż normalnie, a na niektórych wisiały czaszki wymarłych zwierząt. "Ale czekaj, bo teraz przyzwę mojego najlepszego gwardzistę. Przybywaj, "Szatański Generale"!." Przy boku Kalina pojawił się pomarańczowy demon odziany w naramienniki przypominające łapy oraz w niebieskawe skrzydła. W dłoniach ściskał lancę. Była o wiele większa, niż lanca Bory Włóczni, i zapewne potrafiła mocniej zadawać ból. (4) (ATK: 2100/DEF: 800)

"O rany... coś czuję, że będzie trudniej" odparła Iris z nieskłamanym odczuciem niepokoju.

"Racja, bo teraz zagram kartą "Mistyczny Tajfun"! To rozwieje twoją nadzieję na przewagę." oznajmił jej przeciwnik, kiedy niespodziewane tornado zniszczyło jej "Reduction Barrier". "A teraz mój Generał zniszczy twojego maga. Naprzód, Generalski Atak!" Potwór Kalina bez wątpienia posłuchał polecenia pana i włócznią przebił Yunno Iris, niszcząc ją na piksele. Iris spojrzała na Kalina. Bez wątpienia potrafi zaskakiwać. "A na koniec zakryta karta."

"No to będę musiała się postarać. Na początek aktywuję pułapkę "Miracle's Wake"! Ta karta wskrzesi Yuuno..." powiedziała Iris, przywołując ponownie Yunno w trybie Obrony i wyciągając kolejną kartę. "Teraz przywołuję na pole "Magiczną Walkirię". dodała też, przywołując nową wersję Dark Magician Girl (4) (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800). "Następnie tunuję Yuuno Scrya poziomu 4 z Magiczną Walkirią poziomu 4!" oznajmiła Iris, kiedy Yuuno i Walkiria rozpoczęły proces Synchro-Przyzwania.

"_Dwóch stanie się jednym, a dwóch uczyni ten świat jednym! Przełam bariery magii, a Wzburzone Serce otworzy drogę do Gwiazd! Synchro-Przyzwanie! Przybądź, Nanoha Takamachi, Mag StrikerSów!_"

Kolumna światła wówczas się rozbłysła i kiedy światło znikło, na polu pojawiła atutowa wojowniczka Iris, trzymająca Exellion w swoich dłoniach (8) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000). "Teraz Nanoha zaatakuje twojego Generała. Naprzód! Gwiezdny Łamacz!" Nanoha wymówiła zaklęcie, które spowodowało pojawienie się magicznego kręgu pod jej stopami, po czym skierowała włócznię na potwora Kalina i wystrzeliła różowy strumień skoncentrowanej energii w jego kierunku. Niespodziewanie Kalin nacisnął przycisk, a obydwa potwory nagle wybuchły, wywołując dym.

**Iris: **1500 LP

**Kalin: **4000 LP

"Ouhh... co to było?" spytała się Iris, wciąż kaszląc przez dym. Kalin pozostał niewzruszony, kiedy dym się rozwiał, ujawniając zakrytą kartę.

"Karta-Pułapka "Hate Buster". Kiedy kontroluję potwora typu Demona na polu, a przeciwnik go atakuje, ta karta niszczy obydwa potwory, a ty otrzymujesz obrażenia równe punktom Ataku swojego potwora." wyjaśnił Kalin.

"_Niech to. Całkiem się nie spodziewałam takiego manewru. Tak łatwo dałam się podejść..._" pomyślała Iris i wtedy zdała z czegoś sprawę. "_Zaraz... Szatański Generał może być na polu, kiedy kontroler kontroluje też kartę pola "Pandemonium". To dlatego zagrał tą kartą! Wygląda na to, że Kalin posiada talię kart naładowaną potworami tego typu._" W końcu postanowiła zakończyć swój ruch. "Zakończę ruch zakrytą kartą".

"No dobra." powiedział Kalin, ciągnąc kolejną kartę. "Przyzywam teraz Krwawego Vorsa w pozycji Ataku!" Wraz z tym na polu pojawił się jeden ze znanych potworów Kaiby, jednak różnił się tym iż miał zieloną skórę, a zielone wykończenia jego zbroi były czerwone. (4) (ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200). "Nie masz żadnego potwora na polu. Krwawy Vorsie, atakuj bezpośrednio Iris. Cięcie Furii!" Potwór Kalina ruszył z bitewnym okrzykiem na Iris, dzierżąc swój topór.

"Aktywuję pułapkę, "Draining Shield"!" oznajmiła Iris, kiedy wokół niej pojawiło się pole siłowe, całkowicie neutralizując atak. Kalin czuł się zaskoczony.

**Iris: **3400

**Kalin: **4000

"W porządku, dobiję cię w następnej turze. Zakończę mój ruch zakrytą kartą" dodał Kalin, wsuwając zakrytą kartę na dysk.

"Moja kolej." oznajmiła Iris, ciągnąc kolejną kartę. Od razu w jej umyśle wytworzył się nowy plan. "_Ciekawe. Może dzięki tej kombinacji uda mi się wyrównać szanse. Równie dobrze może uda mi się przyzwać nowego Synchro-Potwora. Jeśli moja strategia zadziała, pokonam Kalina w jednej turze!_" Wyciągnęła z dłoni kartę, którą właśnie wyciągnęła z talii. "Na początek karta Zaklęcia, "Card of Sancity"! To pozwoli nam wyciągnąć tyle kart, aż będziemy mieli po sześć." Po wykonaniu czynności oczy Iris rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. Jej plan jednak może mieć spore szanse.

"A teraz używam karty "Monster Reborn", by przywrócić do życia Nanohę!" dodała też Iris, przywołując z powrotem swojego asa. Nanoha spojrzała na swoją powierniczkę z uśmiechem.

"_Dzięki, Iris. Jestem ci wdzięczna, że mnie przywołałaś z powrotem._" powiedziała Nanoha. Iris czuła, że się rumieni.

"Ehehe... później mi podziękujesz. Teraz przyzywam nowego Tunera, "Czarnoksiężnik Końca Nocy" w trybie ataku." Na polu pojawił się młody czarodziej w mocno postrzępionym szaliku, dzierżąc średniej wielkości kosę (2) (ATK: 1300/DEF: 400). "To nie wszystko. Poprzez usunięcie z mojego Cmentarza "Monster Reborn" mogę dokonać Specjalnego Przyzwania "Spell Striker'a" z mojej dłoni." oznajmiła Iris, przyzywając małego wojownika, dzierżącego różdżkę (3) (ATK: 600/DEF: 200). "A teraz tunuję Czarnoksiężnika 4 poziomu ze Spell Strikerem 3 poziomu!" Młody czarodziej zmienił się w cztery synchro-bramy, podczas gdy drugi wojownik w trzy świecące gwiazdki.

"_Dwóch stanie się jednym, a dwóch uczyni ten świat jednym! Płomień serca rozjaśni mrok, bo oto pojawia się ognia smok! Synchro Przyzwanie! Oto Friedrich, Magiczny Smok Ru Lushe!"_

Promień światła pojawił się w tunelu pierścieni, przywołując białego smoka, który sięgał co najwyżej 10 metrów. Na jego nosie był zaczepiony kolczyk (7) (ATK: 2600/DEF: 2100). Smok spojrzał na Kalina, jakby ten był nic nieznaczącym insektem i ryknął na niego, przez co Kalin musiał zasłonić się dyskiem.

"Whoa! Chyba te twoje smoczysko mnie nie lubi!" krzyknął Kalin, przekrzykując ryk Friedricha. Iris tylko się uśmiechnęła.

"Nie, tylko chce cię przerazić. Co więcej, kiedy Friedrich zostaje przywołany na pole, mogę usunąć ze Cmentarza i z twojej dłoni dwie karty z gry." powiedziała Iris, kiedy niespodziewanie Friedrich strzelił dwoma ognistymi kulami prosto w Kalina. Kiedy dym opadł, Kalin zauważył, że miał o dwie karty mniej w dłoni. Co więcej stracił też dwie karty ze Cmentarza. "_O rany, teraz nie będę w stanie nic zrobić. Ale nie będę się poddawać. To jest najważniejsza zasada!" _pomyślał Kalin. "Teraz Friedrich pozbędzie się Krwawego Vorsa. "Podmuch Flary!" "rozkazała Iris. Smok bez wahania wzbił się w powietrze i wystrzelił z swej paszczy potężną salwę płomieni, od razu zamieniając potwora przeciwnika w pył._  
_

**Iris: **3400

**Kalin: **3300

"A teraz Nanoha zaatakuje cię bezpośrednio! "Gwiezdny Łamacz!". Nanoha wymówiła zaklęcie, które spowodowało pojawienie się magicznego kręgu pod jej stopami, po czym skierowała włócznię na Kalina i wystrzeliła różowy strumień skoncentrowanej energii w jego kierunku. Kalin aż zawył z bólu, kiedy fala energii uderzyła w niego z siłą zdolną przebić mur.

**Iris: **3400

**Kalin:** 800

"Następnie stawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę swoją turę." powiedziała Iris. Kalin ledwo stał na nogach, choć raczej nie zważał na to. Zamiast tego jego umysł był zajęty czymś innym. "_Nie mogę uwierzyć... walczyłem z wieloma graczami, każdy nie był nawet wart mojej siły. Nie miałem sobie równych..."_ Wówczas spojrzał na Iris i zauważył na je twarzy wyraz determinacji i bezinteresowności. "_Ta dziewczyna jest całkiem silny graczem. To mnie naprawdę... satysfakcjonuje. Chyba trafiłem na równą sobie przeciwniczkę._" pomyślał Kalin, po czym wyciągnął kolejną kartę. Jego przeczucia się sprawdziły. Był już na przegranej pozycji, choć go tak to nie bolało.

"Przyzywam "Ścianę Iluzji" w trybie obrony." odpowiedział krótko Kalin, przywołując potwora przypominającego ścianę z lekko purpurową twarzą i czerwonymi włosami (4) (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1850). "Muszę przyznać, Iris. Nigdy w swoim życiu nie pojedynkowałem się z kimś, kto zdołał mnie pokonać. Walczyłem z wieloma draniami, nikt mi nie dorastał do pięt. Ale powiem ci jedno: czuję się... usatysfakcjonowany."

"Naprawdę? Rany... Teraz już widzę, dlaczego twój zespół nosi nazwę "Satysfakcja". Wasze walki sprawiają, że stajecie się legendą Satellite. Ja walczę tylko dla wolności. Moją misją jest... znalezienie odpowiedzi na temat mojej przeszłości oraz wyzwolenie mego miasteczka spod jarzma wojny!" powiedziała Iris, przez co Kalin otworzył oczy ze zaskoczenia. Zauważył, że z jakiegoś powodu on i Iris byli podobni. Teraz już wiedział, że są podobni w jednym: obydwaj walczyli o nowe, lepsze jutro.

"Mój ruch!" oznajmiła Iris, ciągnąc kartę, która raczej nie była jej potrzebna. "Friedrich, zaatakuj "Ścianę Iluzji"! "Podmuch Flary"!" Smok Iris ponownie otworzył paszczę, wysyłając salwę kul ognia na przeciwnika. Płomienie rozgrzały ścianę do czerwoności, aż w końcu rozbiły ją w drobny mag, lecz niespodziewanie Friedrich też zaczął się sypać.

"To specjalna moc Ściany Iluzji. Kiedy zostaje zniszczona, potwór, który ją zniszczył wraca do twojej dłoni. A w przypadku Synchro-Potwora do twojej Extra-Talii!" powiedział Kalin, kiedy Friedrich zawył jak niewidzialna siła zaczęła go zmniejszać.

"Aktywuję Kartę-Pułapkę! "Ring of Destruction"! Wykorzystam to na Friedrichu!" Kalin wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar uciec.

"Niemożliwe! Chcesz wykorzystać tą kartę bez karty, która może cię ochronić przed obrażeniami zwrotnymi? Czemu tak ryzykujesz?" zapytał się Kalin. Iris zwyczajnie się uśmiechnęła. "Mogę ci powiedzieć, że lubię ryzyko. A po za tym, często moje walki kończą się z wielkim hukiem." Duży pierścień z czerwonymi bombami pojawił się na szyi smoka i od razu eksplodował, pokrywając cały obszar walki dymem.

*KABOOOM!*

**Iris: **800

**Kalin:** 0

Minęło kilka sekund, kiedy dym zaczął się rozchodzić, ujawniając całe pole walki jako jeden wielki krater. Iris, już w normalnej postaci i Kalin leżeli w kraterze wywołanym przez eksplozję. Na początku nie dawali znaku życia, lecz zaraz potem zaczęli się ruszać. Wyglądali, jakby mieli zamiar się rozpłakać z bólu, lecz tak naprawdę... zaczęli się śmiać. Kiedy skończyli się śmiać, odetchnęli z ulgą.

"Mała, to była naprawdę zaskakujące pojedynek." powiedział Kalin.

"Ty też byłeś niezły, Kalin. Chyba stałeś się moim najlepszym rywalem." zgodziła się Iris. Obydwaj wciąż odczuwali skutki wybuchu, a ich ubrania były brudne, lecz nie przejmowali się tym. Wreszcie po kilku minutach wstali i usiedli na skrzyni, po czym zaczęli dzielić się swoimi historiami. Minęło kilka minut, nim Iris dokończyła swoją historię. "...i właśnie po to przyjechałam do Satellite."

"No no... od razu widzę, że tobie wiedzie o wiele lepiej, niż nam. Satellite może nie jest kurortem wypoczynkowym, ale jak podbijemy wszystkie obszary gangów... Satellite będzie w końcu wolne!" dokończył Kalin, uderzając pięścią w skrzynię, przez co Iris lekko podskoczyła. Chciała też coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy nagle...

"Hej! Kalin, Iris!" Obydwaj odwrócili się, by zobaczyć Yuseia, który miał na sobie plecak z różnymi wystającymi częściami, w towarzystwie Crowa i Jacka.

"Yusei!" krzyknęła Iris i od razu podbiegła do niego. Kiedy spojrzał na nią, poczuła że się znów rumieni. Starała się tego nie ukazywać, lecz bez efektu. Czemu zawsze, kiedy widziała Yuseia, czuła się jakby się w nim zakochała?

"Cześć, Iris. Wybacz, że tyle to trwało. Te części powinny być wystarczająco dobre, by się przydały twojemu przyjacielowi." powiedział Yusei, po czym wręczył jej plecak z częściami. "A na marginesie... co tu się stało?" zapytał, wskazując na krater. Iris lekko zachichotała i powiedziała mu o walce z Kalinem.

"O rany... widzę, że stoczyliście naprawdę ciężką walkę." odpowiedział Jack. Crow zagwizdał z podziwem.

"Fiu, nic dziwnego, że zrobiliście taki wielki bałagan." uznał sarkastycznie Crow, patrząc na krater. "Dobrze, że ja byłem gdzie indziej."

Iris pokręciła głową. "Tak, bo pewien ptasi gracz uznał, że to głupie być obrywany przez dziewczynę." powiedziała z lekkim niesmakiem Iris. Jack i Kalin odwrócili się do Crowa, zdziwieni.

"Hej, te twoje karty były zbyt silne. Mój Uzbrojony Mistrz był moim atutem do czasu, kiedy twój chłopak z futrzastym ogonem i panienka z przerośniętym mieczem nie zrobili z niego pieczeni!" Iris spojrzała na niego, nieco urażona.

"Oż ty mały..." warknęła Iris, powoli podchodząc do Crowa.

"O, jak ten czas leci! Narka!" rzucił Crow, po czym od razu uciekł z pola widzenia. Kalin tylko chrząknął.

"Nie martw się, Iris. Crow często miał nawyk do wkurzenia innych, ale w głębi duszy jest miłą osobą." powiedział spokojnie Kalin.

"Naprawdę? Chciałabym to zobaczyć..." odpowiedziała Iris, po czym spojrzała w niebo. Powoli zaczęło się robić pomarańczowe, a słońce zaczęło się chować za horyzontem. "W jednej sprawie Crow ma rację; czas się zbierać. Muszę szybko ruszać, nie chcę niepokoić dziadka." westchnęła dziewczyna, biorąc plecak.

"Powodzenia, Iris. Mam dziwne przeczucie, że jeszcze się kiedyś spotkamy." odparł Yusei, delikatnie kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu. Iris czuła się nie tyle zawstydzona, co spokojna.

"Tak... na razie, Yusei! Pa, Kalin! Do widzenia Jack!" oznajmiła Iris, odwracając się i biegnąc przed siebie w kierunku tunelu. Troje członków Zespołu Satysfakcji patrzyło na nią, zadowoleni.

"Hej, Yusei..." zaczął Kalin, spoglądając na niego. Jego kolega wyglądał, jakby się czerwienił."...czy mi się zdaje, czy przez tą dziewczynę zaczynasz mięknąć?" Yusei spojrzał na Kalina, zawstydzony.

"No co? Przecież pomogliśmy jej odzyskać pieniądze i znaleźć części dla jej przyjaciela. Po prostu... chciałbym wiedzieć, jak wygląda jej miasto na pustyni..."

"A czy to nie jest przypadkiem związane, że ona się rumieniła na twój widok?" zapytał zadziornie Jack. Yusei od razu wyczuł, o co chodzi, ale powstrzymał się przed głośną ripostą.

"_Po prostu się przymknij, Jack..._" mruknął pod nosem Yusei, wciąż mając rumieniec na twarzy. Wołałby się nie zgadzać ze słowami swoich kumpli, lecz Jack i Kalin mieli rację: czuł się lekko zakochany w Iris.

Tymczasem Iris doszła do miejsca, gdzie się znajdował tunel do wyjścia z Satellite. Jej myśli o powrocie do Crash Town mąciły jej umysł, lecz najważniejsza cząstka była zajęta myśleniem o czymś innym... a raczej o _kimś_. "_Przyznam, że__ Zespół Satysfakcji jest całkiem fajny. Czworo utalentowanych graczy, broniących słabszych... A szczególnie Yusei. On jest naprawdę przystojny. A do tego zna się na mechanice. Gdyby Yusei mógł, mogłabym go zaprosić do mojego miasta, by poznał Toru. Obydwoje są w niebie, kiedy chodzi o technologię. Nie widziałam, jakie zdolności bitewne miał Yusei, ale z całą pewnością..._" tu nagle się zarumieniła, w pełni zawstydzona i zaskoczona. "Czy ja wymówiłam jego imię aż tyle razy?"

"_Od razu widać, że Yusei ci się podoba._" odparła Nullite, pojawiając się obok Iris.

"N-no.. racja. Całkiem miła z niego osoba." odpowiedziała Iris. Wówczas do dyskusji włączyła się Arf w formie wilczej kobiety, energicznie machając ogonkiem.

"_Aaaww, to takie słodkie! Yusei i Iris! Zakochana para! hihihih!_" zachichotał chowaniec. Iris była już czerwona całkowicie.

"C-co?! Wcale się w nim nie zakochałam! Po prostu... po prostu jest całkiem przystojny i koniec!"

"_Twoja twarz mówi coś innego, mistrzyni._" uznała Signum, pojawiając się do gromady.

"Nie! Ty też, Signum? A sądziłam, że ty jesteś poważna..." jęknęła dziewczyna, zawstydzona.

"_Może przyda ci się fajna nauczycielka miłości, moja słodka Iris!_" zasugerowała Arf z uśmieszkiem. Iris spojrzała na nią, zirytowana.

"Jeszcze ktoś spróbuje mi to powiedzieć, a wyrzucę na próg, choć przez to nie będę w stanie odkryć mojej przeszłości!" warknęła Iris. Wtedy niespodziewanie przed nią pojawił się Zafira, też w "wilko-ludzkiej" postaci. Od razu spojrzała na niego. "Proszę, Zafiro. Tylko nie ty..."

"_Tylko chciałem cię poinformować, że Klaus już idzie. I raczej nie wygląda na zadowolonego._" powiedział spokojnie chowaniec.

"Oh... dzięki, Zafiro." Chowaniec skinął głową i znikł, jak reszta duchów z kart Iris. Parę minut później była w stanie wypatrzeć swojego dziadka. Ran to raczej nie miał, lecz minę, jakby przegrał na targach. "Dziadku."

"Iris, moja wnuczko." powiedział Klaus, uśmiechając się. "Sorka, ale trochę trwało przekonanie jednego gościa, by odpalił mi za pół ceny nowy grat do silnika." Kiedy na nią spojrzał, od razu zauważył iż jej lewe oko wydawało się być uszkodzone. "Rany Wielki Szkocie... co ci się stało? Czyżby jakiś niemiły facet zrobił coś złego?"

"To raczej atrakcja dla outsiderów Satellite, którzy przypadkowo wchodzą w drogę paskudnemu gangowi. A teraz lepiej się zabierajmy." odparła Iris, przechodząc przez tunel, zostawiając rozpadające się miasto paskudnych gangów... i pewnego przystojnego mechanika, który był wybawieniem dla jej sprawy.

* * *

Nazwa: Friedrich, Magiczny Smok Ru Lushe  
Poziom: 7  
Atrybut: Ogień  
Typ: Smok/Synchro/Efekt  
Efekt: 1 Tuner oraz 1 lub więcej nie-Tunerów  
Ta karta może działać jako karta Atrybutu Wiatru. Kiedy jest Synchro-Przyzwana na pole, możesz usunąć z gry max. 2 karty przeciwnika z Cmentarza i z Dłoni. Kiedy ta karta zostaje zniszczona przez walkę i wysłana na Cmentarz, może Specjalnie Przyzwać "Caro Lu Rushe" z Extra Talii.  
ATK/OBR: 2600/2100

(1) - "Promień Strzelający" (Shooting Ray)


End file.
